Sonic the Hedgehog: Speed Riders
by LycanrocMoon
Summary: Un día lo cambia todo. El desaparecer fue lo que más afectó a todos, y esa fue mi culpa. Me deje caer en las garras de la oscuridad, y ahora estoy perdido, y sin idea de como regresar... Ellos no podrán vencer solos. La oscuridad viene por ellos, y no la vendrán venir. Reclama sus vidas, las de todos, y no puedo permitirlo. No puedo permitir que terminen como yo [Segunda Temporada]
1. Chapter 1: La Caída de Eggman

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Speed Riders**

 _ **Un amigo mío me proponió continuar mi One-Shot "Silver the Hedgehog: Flare Riders", y decidí hacerlo con mi primer fic de varios capítulos en esta página.**_

 _ **No se mucho sobre carreras, pero los pocos review que recibí por mi One-Shot fueron positivos, y me animé a hacer esto: un mini-fic de mínimo 10 episodios.**_

 _ **Sin más, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Sonic ni alguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Sega y al Team Sonic como tal.**_

 **Chapter 1: La Caída de Eggman.**

* * *

Los ruidos de las explosiones eran lo más notable en aquella nave...

Los fragmentos metálicos volaban por doquier, mientras aquel singular grupo avanzaba velozmente.

Nave tras nave era derribada por ellos, mientras a su camino no dejaban más que destrucción a su paso.

El famoso erizo azul los lideraba, adentrándose en la nave principal de toda la flota a gran velocidad, mientras que detrás de él, Miles Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat y Silver the Hedgehog discurrían dentro de aquella fortaleza volante en forma de pez. Otro personaje los seguía de cerca, vigilando la retaguardia. A diferencia del resto, era un robots, y no se transportaba con aquellos singulares deslizadores.

Los Extreme Gears.

Unas tablas voladoras muy populares últimamente, que estos audaces corredores usaban de transporte mientras atacaban al humano más peligroso al que se habían enfrentado...

Eggman.

Ya no podían permitir que su presencia siguiera siendo una amenaza para el mundo entero. Ya no podían permitir que siguiera lastimando a inocentes a su justo...

El ataque a Central City fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Los héroes se desplazaron a gran velocidad por la última nave en pie de la Egg Fleet, donde se supone se escondía el científico, hasta que se toparon con dos caminos distintos, que los llevaban a diferentes puntos.

-Aquí es donde nos separamos. -Expuso Sonic con una pequeña sonrisa. -Rouge, Omega, se los encargamos. El resto, pongámonos en movimiento. Eggman nos espera.

El grupo se dividió, siguiendo el dúo de la murciélago y el robot un camino y Sonic y los demás el otro, hacia la sala de control donde encontrarían a su buscado enemigo.

Sonic y compañía se adentraron por un último pasillo de aquella fortaleza aérea. Los Egg Pawn y Egg Fighters caían como moscas ante aquel grupo, que reventaba robots, derribaba mechas, y destruía torretas como si fueran todo un batallón militar.

Pero eran solo un puñado de osados adolecentes, dispuestos a todo.

El líder del grupo, encima de un Extreme Gear azul y blanco, denominado por el erizo como "Star Blue", los guíaba por la nave. No era muy distinta a la Egg Fleet que exploraron hace algunos años, cuando Metal Sonic enloqueció, pero no todos los caminos coincidían, o no lograba recordarlos muy bien.

Los pensamientos del erizo azul fueron interrumpidos por uno de sus compañeros y uno de sus más grandes rivales. Shadow, mejor conocido como la "forma de vida suprema", se trasladaba velozmente junto a él con su Black Shot, aquel Extreme Gear negro y rojo que tan preciado era para el erizo negro, quien habló.

-¿Estás seguro de que este era el camino? -Preguntó.

-Tú también estuviste aquí.

-Pero tú eres quien nos metió en esta nave, así que más te vale llevarnos hacia nuestro objetivo y que esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo.

-Descuida, Shady. Rouge se infiltrará en la computadora central para abrirnos la puerta a Eggman y a Omega al motor principal. Una vez venzamos al viejo, haremos explotar todo y nos marcharemos. Sencillo.

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. -Replicó Shadow, propinando una patada contra un robot que intentó atacarlo por la espalda. -Este chatarrero está plagado de máquinas asesinas.

-¿Estás preocupado?

-Sueñas. Es solo que no me gusta gastar mis fuerzas antes del último enfrentamiento contra nuestro enemigo.

-¿Ya estás cansado? ¡Pero si yo apenas empiezo! -Rió Sonic, destruyendo de un ataque giratorio a un Egg Pawn, para después aterrizar de nuevo sobre su transporte. -Estos robots ya no son nada para nosotros.

-¡Eh, ustedes! ¡Céntrense más en pelear que en platicar! -Les reclamó Knuckles a ambos, despedazando con sus fuertes puños a un robusto mecha, que cayó hecho trizas al suelo.

-¡Sonic, estamos por llegar a la sala de control! -Anunció Tails, movilizándose junto al equidna rojo. -¡Hay que prepararse!

-Bueno, solo hay que esperar que Rouge haga su magia. -Musitó el erizo azul con una sonrisa...

* * *

En otra sección de la nave, cierta murciélago encima de un Extreme Gear combatía a unos pocos robots, que parecían tener órdenes de impedirle entrar en la sala donde se encontraba la computadora con la red informática de toda la nave. Rouge destrozó a las máquinas con sus potentes piernas, propinando devastadoras patadas que penetraban las armaduras de los robots sin dificultad.

En menos de tres minutos, el sitio estaba limpio de máquinas, y la murciélago observó con cierto interés la cerradura electrónica de la puerta.

Intentó hackearla, pero el sistema de seguridad era demasiado avanzado, por lo cual tardaría un rato. Pero alguien le hizo el favor de abrir la entrada rápidamente.

Un misil se estrelló contra la puerta de acero reforzado, que no soportó el tremendo impacto y cayó. Una vez la entrada cedió, Rouge le guiñó el ojo a Omega, quien acababa de llegar.

-Gracias, cariño. -Dijo, accediendo a la sala seguida del robot. -Pero en serio deberías considerar usar tú también un Extreme Gear o siempre te quedarás atrás.

-No necesito de esas máquinas inferiores para movilizarme. Puedo actualizarme a mí mismo y listo. -Respondió Omega con una voz robótica y sin sentimientos.

-No te estreses, Omega. Era solo un consejo. -Aclaró la murciélago sin mirarlo, ya que se había encaminado hacia la computadora presente, y empezó de inmediato a ejercer sus tácnicas de hackeo. -Este sistema es incluso más avanzado que el de la cerradura. Pero esta vez tus misiles no nos ayudarán.

-Podría ayudarte con eso. -Omega convirtió su brazo en un cañón, y sin vacilar ni un segundo disparó un proyectil que se dirigió hacia una tropa de Egg Pawn que acababade entrar. -Mejor apresúrate. Los demás son objetivos vulnerables donde se encuentran.

-Trabajo lo más rápido que puedo... -Contestó Rouge, tecleando lo más rápido que podía, hasta que soltó un grito de triunfo. -¡Es hora de abrir las puertas!

Pulsando un botón final, cada puerta en aquella nave se abrió de par en par, incluyendo la que llevaba al cuarto de control y al generador central.

-Misión cumplida. -Dijo Omega, despedazando con sus garras metálicas a un Egg Shooter. -Nueva misión: destruir el generador de la nave.

-Recuerda esperar la señal, grandulón. -Puntualizó Rouge, subiéndose en su Extreme Gear: Temptation. -O volarás esta cosa con nosotros dentro.

-Recibido. -Repuso Omega, utilizando sus propulsores para desaparecer de la sala a gran velocidad, mientras Rouge tomaba otro camino.

-Ahora Eggman, es el momento de empezar el juego. -Susurró la murciélago con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

El grupo accedió dentro de la sala de control, con Sonic, Shadow, Silver y Knuckles liderándolos, alerta y en posturas ofensivas por cualquier emboscada. Pero vaya que se sorprendieron al encontrar solo a Eggman, sentado tranquilamente en un cómodo asiento enfrente de los controles de la nave.

-Saludos, doctor. -Comenzó Shadow, adelantándose. -¿No esperaba nuestra visita?

-Oh, todo lo contrario, mi oscuro amigo. -Negó el doctor con una oscura sonrisa. -Solo esperaba que entraran aquí... para enseñarles mi nueva arma.

De pronto, un ser metálico de tres metros, de armadura color rojo, y algunas líneas negras que lo atravesaban, apareció junto a su creador. Tenía una apariencia ligera y audaz, con un visor rojo en su cabeza, y una especie de antena encima. Sus brazos eran tentáculos largos y espinosos, mientras que no tenía piernas, y levitaba gracias a un extraño artefacto en su parte inferior. Lo más notable de todo, era el hecho que tuviera una preciosa gema incrustrada en su pecho, de un color rojo apagado, pero con un brillo tenebroso.

-¿Qué es esto, doc? ¿Algún robot patético que tenías guardado bajo el bigote? -Se mofó Sonic, nada impresionado, mientras sus compañeros se preparaban para un posible combate.

-Ríe mientras puedas, erizo. -Contestó el doctor con una gran sonrisa. -Pronto, todo acabará para ustedes. ¡Les mostraré el poder de mi Egg Phantom! ¡Ataca ahora!

El androide se desplazó hacia sus enemigos con un rápido impulso, intentando embestirlos, pero todos se dispersaron de inmediato. Sonic y Shadow fueron los primeros en atacar, con un Spin Dash simultáneo que el Egg Phantom resistió sin problemas. El robot agitó sus extremidades contra los erizos, intentando azotarlos, pero Knuckles apareció frente a ellos y atrapó los látigos espinosos de su enemigo. Amy y Tails aprovecharon ese instante, y atacaron juntos con un poderoso martillazo y un rápido latigazo respectivamente en la espalda de la máquina, que no hizo más que trastabillar un segundo.

El Egg Phantom agitó sus tentáculos con fuerza, tumbando a Knuckles de su Extreme Gear, la Red Rock, y lo estrelló con gran fuerza contra el suelo. Pero el robot nunca se esperó que antes de volver a atacar al equidna, una luz turquesa envolviera sus miembros, inmovilizándolos. Silver apareció a un costado del Egg Phantom, y de un rápido movimiento, lanzó una onda psíquica que derribó temporalmente al ser mecánico.

Eggman no pareció alterarse al ver esto, y siguió contemplando el enfrentamiento con algo de interés, riéndose internamente de que todos sus enemigos se enfrascaran en la pelea, sin fijarse en el medidor de energía que aparecía en la pantalla enfrente del doctor.

-Solo 14 minutos más...

El Egg Phantom se levantó de golpe, y rugiendo furiosamente, desató una onda expansiva de Chaos Energy que alejó a todos sus enemigos, incluyendo a Silver. Una vez sus latigos estuvieron libres, intentó atrapar al erizo plateado con ellos, pero Shadow lo evitó, apareciéndose enfrente de Silver, para teletransportarse con él lejos de ahí.

Amy intentó aproximarse silenciosamente por su espalda y así propinarle un devastador martillazo, pero el Egg Phantom logró detectarla a tiempo, y así la repelió con un solo, pero poderoso azote. La eriza salió despidida hacia el otro lado de la amplia habitación, pero Sonic la atrapó en el aire y juntos aterrizaron en el suelo.

El erizo azul la bajó delicadamente junto al Extreme Gear de la chica, y con una rápida ojeada, comprobó que se encontraba bien.

-¿Te duele algo?

-Descuida Sonic. Solo me tomó por sorpresa.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

-No soy una damisela en apuros. Sé cuidarme sola.

-Eso no lo dudo.

-¿Entonces...?

-Me preocupo por tu seguridad. Es todo.

-¿En serio?

-Obvio.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno...

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos! -Les gritó Shadow, interrumpiéndolos. -¡Dejen de parlotear y muévanse a ayudarnos!

Amy estaba por decirle algo, pero el Egg Phantom, quien estaba siendo apaleado por Knuckles, Tails y Silver, disparó desde su visor un poderoso láser de una destructiva energía, que devastó todo a su paso. Los héroes la evadieron ágilmente y, rodeando al robot, contraatacaron.

Desde seis direcciones distintas, los héroes arremetieron contra el Egg Phantom como un veloz enjambre. Tan rápidos fueron, que el androide no alcanzó a detenerlos a tiempo y fue golpeado desde todos los ángulos con múltiples embates y golpes.

Sonic terminó la ofensiva con un poderoso Spin Dash a la cabeza de su enemigo, que terminó por caer de nuevo, desplomándose de espalda contra el suelo...

Por varios segundos, la máquina se quedó completamente quieta: inmóvil sobre el piso por un breve periodo, que para los héroes, fue tan largo que creyeron haber triunfado.

Pero no fue así.

El Egg Phantom volvió a incorporarse, aparentemente más furioso, pero, cuando estaba por rugir de nuevo, un veloz destello violeta impactó contra su cabeza, haciéndolo amedrentarse.

Rouge the Bat aterrizó junto a sus compañeros una vez atacó a su adversario, con una sonrisa intrépida en su rostro.

-Creo, doctor, que tenemos una gran ventaja sobre usted ahora. ¿No sería mejor rendirse antes de que se arrepienta? -Le proponió Rouge a Eggman, mientras observaba disimuladamente el comunicador en su muñeca, cuyo cronómetro señalaba que faltaban solo 2 minutos.

-¿En serio me propones tal cosa cuando la victoria está casi en mis manos? -Rió Eggman, mientras el Egg Phantom volvía a elevarse. -¡Esto apenas inicia!

El gran robot rojo azotó sus tentáculos contra el suelo, desatando repetitivas ondas de choque que hacían temblar el lugar. Todos se esforzaron lo más posible para evadirlas y, aunque fue difícil, lograron salir ilesos.

Pronto empezaron un nuevo ataque, con Shadow y Rouge liderándolos. El erizo disparó un Chaos Spear al pecho de la criatura metálica, que creó una barrera protectora para cubrirlo, pero perdió de vista a su otro objetivo, que logró escurrirse entre el campo de fuerza, y así propinar una potente patada en el visor de la máquina, que retrocedió en seguida.

Y era obvio que los demás aprovecharían: Tails y Silver salieron disparados hacia el Egg Phantom, mientras el erizo creaba campos telequinéticos que los protegían de los azotes del alocado robot. Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el zorro amarillo embistió a la máquina frontalmente, y aunque el ataque no fue muy fuerte, hizo lo suficiente como para que Silver pudiera acertar el golpe de gracia: envolviéndose así mismo en una esfera de luz psíquica, se lanzó como una bola de demolición contra el pecho del robot, magullándolo un poco. Sin embargo, ni siquiera pudo recobrarse, ya que sus otros enemigos atacaron también.

Knuckles apareció encima del robot, golpeándolo en la cabeza con sus dos puños cerrados, con la fuerza suficiente como para lanzar al Egg Phantom contra el suelo. Pero antes de que colisionara contra éste, Amy lo interceptó con el martillazo más poderoso que podría propinar, bateando a la enorme máquina hacia quien daría el último golpe...

Sonic, en lo más alto de la habitación, descendió como un cohete, dejando una estela de viento azul a su paso, mientras se dirigía directamente hacia la cabeza del robot... El Egg Phantom intentó bloquearlo con sus tentáculos, pero le fue imposible: el erizo azul fue demasiado rápido; y su golpe, fulminador.

Un hoyo chispeante apareció en el rostro del robot, que concluía en su nuca, de donde emergió Sonic, triunfante, antes de aterrizar en el suelo con su Blue Star en alto, y con una confiada sonrisa.

El erizo había atravesado de par en par al Egg Phantom, que inmóvil, se precipitó nuevamente a tierra, pero esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, no volvió a levantarse.

Todos emitieron un grito de júbilo, exceptuando a Shadow, cuyos ojos rojizos estaban clavados en el científico presente en la sala de control, que no se había movido de su lugar en toda la batalla, y aún los observaba con una confiada sonrisa.

-Ya no tienes más opciones, doctor. -Le confrontó Shadow. -Ríndete antes de que hagamos algo que puedas lamentar.

-¡Jojojo! Sepan que no les tengo miedo, enanos. -Aseguró Eggman, entrelazando sus dedos. -Esta pequeña distracción duró lo suficiente como para que el generador dentro de mi pequeño proyecto estuviera al 100%. ¡Es hora que se libere el verdadero poder de mi Egg Phantom! El Phantom Ruby nos dará la fuerza como para aplastarlos a todos ustedes de una vez por todas, insignificantes insectos. ¡Conozcan mi poder absoluto, en todo su esplendor!

-No tengo ni una remota idea de lo que piensa hacer, pero no quiero averiguarlo. ¡Omega, destruye esta cosa! ¡Todos afuera! ¡Ya, ya, ya!

Una vez el robot recibió la señal de Rouge, arremetió contra el enorme motor de la nave, destruyéndola sin problemas, lo cual causó que toda la fortaleza aérea empezara a destruirse.

Los carismáticos personajes evacuaron la nave en seguida, pero Eggman no se movió de su lugar, aún con aquella inquietante sonrisa esbozada en su rostro...

Los héroes abandonaron la fortaleza aérea de inmediato, usando sus respectivas tablas voladoras para mantenerse estables mientras descendían hacia el suelo, que estaba a millones de metros abajo.

Muy cerca de ellos, la última nave de la Egg Fleet estalló por los aires, dejando con su destrucción un sepulcral silencio en aquella noche estrellada.

Roto por los festejos de victoria de los héroes, que se felicitaban entre sí y celebraban su triunfo.

-¡Esta vez sí que nos lucimos! -Dijo Tails, emocionado. -¡Vencimos a Eggman de una vez por todas! ¡Y casi sin problemas! ¡Fue fantástico!

-Y todo se lo debemos a ése que viene por allá. -Añadió Rouge, sonriendo de lado. -¡Omega, gran trabajo!

-Gracias. -Respondió el robot, usando sus propulsores para acercarse al grupo.

-¡Lo hiciste genial, compañero! -Le felicitó Silver, guiñándole el ojo. -¡Gracias a ti acabamos con Eggman!

-Me alegra haber sido el componente clave para vencer al doctor, aunque me hubiera gustado despedazarlo con mis propias manos. -Alegó Omega, cerrando sus puños. Silver solo se limitó a alejarse incómodo.

-Oye, faker. ¿Por qué estás tan callado? -Le preguntó Shadow a Sonic, notando que no dejaba de observar los restos de la nave caer.

-Es solo que no creo que hayamos derrotado a Eggman... tan fácilmente...

-Pues así pasó. ¿Qué no ves? -Contestó Shadow, señalando la destruida nave desplomarse lentamente hacia tierra. -Nada pudo sobrevivir a eso. Ganamos, y deberías contertarte con ello.

Sonic no dijo nada, y se mantuvo pensativo. Había enfrentado a Eggman muchísimas veces, y cada vez que lo vencía, regresaba a los meses, y ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Pensar que por fin lograron acabar con él parecía ser solo un sueño, pero no. Era real. Ignorando sus dudas, empezó a desplazarse hacia sus amigos para convencerse así mismo de que Eggman había muerto...

Pero otra vez no fue así.

Pronto, un brillo rojizo teñió el ambiente de rojo por unos segundos, y una enorme figura oscura empezó a emerger de los restos de la nave caída.

Un gigantesco robot, muy similar al Egg Phantom, pero con una apariencia más terrorífica, se encontraba levitando en el aire. Era inmenso, quizás del tamaño de la mitad de la nave que acababa de ser derribada. Contaba con múltiples tentáculos, enormes, y repletos de espinas, además de grandes cuernos, y su visor rojo había cabiado su apariencia, teniendo ahora más asimilación con un ojo, que resultó ser la cabina donde el Dr. Eggman, con una divertida sonrisa, los observaba.

-¡Saludos, mis queridos enemigos! ¿Me extrañaron?

-Este asqueroso vejestorio no se muere con nada. -Bufó Knuckles, tronando sus nudillos.

-Tendremos que obligarle a desaparecer. -Respondió Shadow, preparándose para otro combate.

-Veo con tristeza que nunca dejan de subestimarme. ¿En serio creen que el ser más inteligente de este mundo sucumbiría ante la explosión de su propia nave? ¡Han destruido mis fortalezas volantes en tantas ocasiones que ya hasta perdí la cuenta! ¿Y me eliminaron? ¡No! ¡Aquí estoy, listo para volver a enfrentarlos, para demostrar que mi visión del mundo es la correcta! ¿Quieren luchar conmigo de nuevo? ¡Pues los espero, pero les advierto que esta vez tengo a mi lado una fuente de poder infinita, que supera sus espectativas por completo! ¡El Phantom Ruby!

Y entonces, todos notaron la gema roja, todavía incrustrada en el pecho de la bestia, pero esta vez, se veía minúscula en comparación con su gigantesco portador.

-Así que eso es lo que le da fuerzas, ¿eh? -Sonrió Sonic, rascándose la nariz con su típica mirada de confianza. -¡Tu mayor fortaleza también es tu debilidad! Si arrancamos eso de tu robot, perderá toda su fuerza y te venceremos sin problemas. ¡Pan comido!

-Tan solo inténtalo, Sonic. -Le retó el doctor, mientras el Egg Phantom rugía con mayor intensidad, desafiando a sus enemigos a dar el primer movimiento.

Los héroes se lanzaron al ataque sin titubear, pero antes de que pudieran acercarse, el enorme androide ejercío una poderosa presión desconocida, que alejó a todos de él en segundos. Y antes de que los presentes alcanzaran a digerir lo sucedido, la mortal máquina volvió a atacar, embistiendo a todos sus objetivos con su inmenso cuerpo.

Los héroes se recuperaron del golpe de inmediato, y aunque algunos cayeron de sus Extreme Gear y se desplomaron al vacío, fueron rescatados por Silver y Tails, regresando a sus tablas voladoras. Una vez todos estuvieron unidos, encararon a su nueva amenaza: un mejorado Egg Phantom, bastante peligroso y mortal.

Debían tener cuidado para conseguir derrotar a esa nueva amenaza, y fracasar no era una opción.

Los chicos rápidamente se transportaron hacia la enorme bestia de metal con sus Extreme Gear, pero antes de que pudieran iniciar el ataque, Tails se percató de algo alarmante.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Los Extreme Gears están perdiendo mucha energía con cada segundo que pasamos en el aire! ¡Si no encontramos una superficie para deslizarnos sobre ella estaremos en problemas!

Al oír esa advertencia, el grupo se tensó. Una cosa era descender hacia tierra lentamente, pero otra muy diferente era tener una batalla a gran velocidad en el aire. Las patinetas voladoras no estaban diseñadas para mantenerse flotando a gran altura por tanto tiempo, y si no se apresuraban, terminarían perdiendo al caer hacia el vacío.

Sin embargo, una osada idea surcó la mente del erizo azul por unos segundos. Era arriesgado, pero parecía ser la mejor opción que tenían. Y sin más, la anunció a sus compañeros:

-¡Hay que patinar sobre sus tentáculos! ¡Esquiven los pinchos!

-¡Entendido! -Respondió Silver, inclinando su Extreme Gear, la Psychic Wave, hacia un costado para aterrizar sobre uno de los inmensos miembros de la criatura, y desde allí comenzar a desplazarse hacia el cuerpo, recorriendo la extremidad del robot y evitando las espinas que se interponían en el camino con una grandiosa habilidad.

Los demás imitaron al erizo plateado, discurriendo por los látigos del androide con espectaculares maniobras y técnicas, hasta que estuvieron por llegar al cuerpo del Egg Phantom, quien no pensaba dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente.

-¡¿Creen que derrotarme será así de sencillo?! -Vociferó Eggman, activando un interruptor de sus controles un segundo antes de que Sonic tocara el Phantom Ruby.

Una descarga de energía sumamente poderosa envolvió al enorme robot, produciendo un infernal dolor en los enemigos encima suyo, que se alejaron de inmediato del robot, y empezaron a caer como peso muerto al vacío.

-¡Ninguno de ustedes está al nivel de enfrentarse a mí ahora! ¿Entendieron? ¡Ahora, mueran como las plagas que son! ¡Desaparezcan de mi vista de una buena vez!

El Egg Phantom estaba por volver a atacar, canalizando una gran cantidad de energía en su ojo, cuando un misil detonó justamente encima del Phantom Ruby. La máquina convulcionó por el ataque, mientras retrocedía de golpe, encarando encolerizado a su agresor.

-Oh, pero si eres tú... -Dijo Eggman, sonriendo con interés. -Mi proyecto estrella... Omega.

-Es un gusto volver a encontrarme contigo, doctor. -Respondió el robot. -Así podré aniquilarte personalmente.

-Inténtalo, traidor. -Desafió el científico, divertido. -Y ahora que lo pienso... me recuerdas mucho a uno de mis primeros robots Serie-E... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba...? ¡Oh, sí! E-102 Gamma. Fue uno de mis mejores inventos, pero lamentablemente se rebeló contra mí, como tú, y destruyó a mis otros Serie-E. ¿Sabes lo que pasó con él?

Antes de que Omega pudiera reaccionar, el Egg Phantom desapareció en un segundo, y reapareció encima del robot Serie-E, apresándolo con sus filosos tentáculos.

-¡Omega! -Gritaron Shadow y Rouge, siendo éstos los primeros en recuperarse de la descarga, coger sus Extreme Gear y conseguir estabilidad en el aire.

Pronto, el resto del equipo los imitó, pero no tenían ni idea de como ayudar asu robótico aliado.

-Pagó con su vida por traicionarme. -Concluyó malignamente el doctor, mientras el Egg Phantom presionaba más a Omega, intentando atravesar su armadura con sus espinas. -Y ese será también tu destino.

-¡Suficiente! -Exclamó Shadow, teletransportándose enfrente de Eggman. -¡Escúchame bien, Eggman! ¡Nadie se atreve a hacerle eso a uno de mis amigos! Atrévete a continuar dañando a Omega, y te arrepentirás.

El doctor solo miró sorprendido a Shadow, pero a los segundos, le sonrió burlonamente y contestó.

-No me interesa lo que diga un engendro como tú.

La cabina del robot, donde Eggman se encontraba, se iluminó, irradiando grandes cantidades de energía. Pero Shadow, lejos de intimidarse, empezó a envolver sus manos en una poderosa energía, mientras la Black Shot bajo sus pies parecía no ser afectada por ésta.

-Grave error. -Susurró el erizo negro, tiñendo su cuerpo de rojo gracias a aquella energía. -¡Chaos Blast!

La explosión de Chaos Energy fue lo suficientemente potente que parecía ser una estrella roja que iluminaba el cielo nocturno. El estallido fue feroz, tanto así que el Egg Phantom recibió pocos daños por el ataque, pero lo más sorpresivo fue que el Phantom Ruby parecía reaccionar a la energía de Shadow, por lo cual emitió tal detonación de energía que tanto el erizo como el robot salieron disparados a dos direcciones distintas. El androide soltó a un lastimado Omega, que hizo lo posible por no desplomarse a tierra.

Los demás se acercaron a ellos rápidamente y los auxiliaron. Las heridas de Omega no fueronmuy graves y empezaron a regenerarse, mientras que Shadow solo se encontraba algo cansado. Más allá de eso, aún podían combatir.

El Egg Phantom pareció recuperarse de la explosión, regresando a batallar, cuando Eggman habló.

-Eso me tomó por sorpresa. -Admitió. -No esperaba que la Chaos Energy generara tales reaccionar volátiles al hacer contacto con el Phantom Ruby. Pero después arreglaré eso. Ahora mismo, debo asegurarme de que ustedes no me vuelvan a molestar. Les demostraré el verdadero poder del Phantom Ruby, y lo caótico que puede ser. ¡Presencien la Infinidad encarnada en una gema! ¡Presencien el poder infinito del Phantom Ruby!

Con un potente rugido del Egg Phantom, una esfera de energía roja empezó a rodearlo, que se expandía poco a poco, hasta que alcanzó a cada uno de los héroes, quienes comenzaron a flotar en un espacio sin gravedad. Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía, el Phantom Ruby se iluminó con gran fuerza, y emitía un misterioso sonido, titilante, que parecía alargarse hasta volverse eterno, monótono, ahogado.

Ahora, con los héroes inmovilizados en aquel espacio rojizo, el Egg Phantom los atacó con todo. Con múltiples feroces azotes, cada uno de los presentes empezó a caer, uno tras otro, hasta que solo uno quedó consciente...

Sonic.

-Y estamos aquí... -Comenzó Eggman, complacido al ver el furioso semblante de su más odiado enemigo. -Donde todo termina... Donde por fin acabo contigo, el mayor obstáculo que se ha entrometido en mi camino todos estos años, y me ha impedido hacer realidad mi sueño. Por fin, terminaré contigo, y alzaré el Eggman Empire de las cenizas de este planeta. Y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. Siempre con tu odiosa personalidad heroíca, ayudando a los culpables de que este mundo esté manchado con la imperfección, pero ya no más... Hoy todo termina, Sonic the Hedgehog. Tu vida, y las de tus amigos serán el precio por interponerte en el nacimiento de la nueva era. Ya es demasiado tarde para evitarlo. ¿Tus últimas palabras?

-Siempre has hablado mucho. -Contestó Sonic, irritando nuevamente al doctor. -¿Y quieres saber algo más? Estás muy equivocado: se centras en lo malo del mundo y no quieres ver lo bueno. Ves el lado erróneo del planeta, y quieres destruirlo por eso. Vives una mentira, Eggman. Y si crees que eliminar a las formas de vida de la faz de la Tierra es la solución, ten en cuenta que no te lo permitiré. No importa cuantas veces lo intentes, siempre estaré allí para patearte el trasero. Protegeré al mundo de ti, Eggy. Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que recibas lo que te mereces de una vez por todas.

-¡Silencio! -Gritó el doctor, controlando al Egg Phantom para que propinara un tremendo latigazo contra el erizo, atravesando el abdomen de éste con una de sus fatales espinas. -Esto ya terminó, Sonic. Y debes aceptarlo. ¡Perdiste!

La energía roja en el ambiente se extinguió, dejando caer los cuerpos inertes de los héroes hacia el vacío, y esta vez, nadie estaría allí para salvarlos.

Eggman contempló la escena complacido. Observó como su tan ansiada victoria estaba por llegar. Observó como Sonic perdía de una vez por todas...

Pero, como siempre, el erizo tenía una última sorpresa que revelar.

-No. -Salió de los labios del erizo, mientras sus ojos se abrían, y una estelar luz azul empezaba a bañarlo.

-¡Debe ser una broma! -Gritó Eggman lleno de frustración.

-No haz ganado, Eggman. Y nunca ganarás. -Continuó el erizo, montando su Blue Star. -Aún si nos derribas mil veces, volveremos a levantarnos. Siempre ha sido así, y siempre será así. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero el resultado siempre es el mismo. No lo evitarás, ni ahora, ni nunca. Y si crees que nos derrotaste, ¡pues piénsalo de nuevo!

El erizo voló como un jet hacia el Phantom Ruby, pero el Egg Phantom rugió con una enorme fuerza, provocando una onda expansiva que intentó hacer retroceder a Sonic, pero solo lo frenó unos segundos.

-¡Si piensas que solo tú, una pequeña rata azul, podrá vencerme, deberías resignarte! -Exclamó Eggman, confiado.

-¡En ese caso, no estará solo!

Un destello negro también surgió de la nada, y se unió a la lucha, posiocionándose junto a Sonic para confrontar al Dr. Eggman, quien se sorprendió por ello.

Shadow the Hedgehog, junto al erizo azul, se movilizaban como estrellas hacia el rubí que causaba todos esos problemas, con la intención de destruirlo. Y por supuesto, no lo harían solos.

Pronto, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Silver e incluso Omega volaron junto a los dos héroes, todos ellos animados por las palabras del erizo azul, determinados a triunfar...

Alarmado, Eggman activó nuevamente aquel espacio rojo que inundaba el lugar, pero para la incredulidad del científico, los animales no se detuvieron. Siguieron encaminándose a la fuente de poder del robot, sin detenerse por nada.

-¡No lograrán vencerme de nuevo! -Juró Eggman, controlando los tentáculos del robot para crear una especie de espiral enfrente del Phantom Ruby con las extremidades del Egg Phantom, y así protegerlo. Pero sorprendentemente, tampoco funcionó.

Los ocho destellos de distintos colores atravesaron los brazos del robot, destrozándolos, y llegaron al Phantom Ruby. Y Eggman contempló, asombrado, como el grupo lo destrozara, haciéndolo pedazos. Tan atónito estaba, que ni le importó que los héroes siguieran su curso a través del robot, atravesándolo de par en par...

-Esto no es posible... -Musitó el doctor, estático, sin reaccionar aún, aunque la pantalla frente a sus ojos le advertía que había perdido todos los mandos...

Y explotó.

El Egg Phantom, o mejor dicho, el Phantom Ruby estalló con la fuerza de mil infiernos. Su detonación fue tan potente, que todo el robot desapareció entre el fuego.

No quedó nada.

Los siete héroes con suerte lograron salir con vida de ahí, se estabilizaron a sus Extreme Gears, y presenciaron como su enemigo se destruía, y finalmente, después de todo ese sufrimiento, lograban triunfar...

Vencieron...

O eso creyeron todos.

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Es obviamente el como derrotaron a Eggman, suceso que se menciona en Flare Riders**_ _ **.**_

 _ **¡Les pido que dejen sus review, ya que son muy preciados para mí y me hacen valorar mi trabajo!**_

 _ **¡Gracias, y nos leemos!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Vida de Bandidos

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Speed Riders**

 _ **¡Saludos! Aquí vuelvo, y les traigo una segunda parte**_

 **Chapter 2:** **Vida de Bandidos.**

Metal City…

Una moderna ciudad, repleta de alta tecnología, como autos voladores, o avanzadas autopistas. Miles de personas se mudaban a aquella ciudad, ya que era una de las pocas que no habían sido atacadas por el Dr. Eggman…

Pero en ese momento, toda la tranquilidad se esfumó, cuando aquellos tres consiguieron lo que venían a buscar…

En uno de los edificios más importantes de Metal City, una ventana se destrozó en pedazos cuando ellos tres la atravesaron…

El trío de bandidos no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de nostalgia, ya que así fue como los conocieron…

No habían tenido noticias de ellos durante un tiempo, aunque eso no les interesaba mucho. Eran criminales, y ellos héroes, después de todo. Pero aun así, ansiaban ver a sus mejores una vez más…

Dejando de lado el sentimentalismo, el trío descendió por el exterior del edificio como cohetes, mientras la oscuridad de la noche los escondía de aquellas patrullas que los buscaban abajo.

El jefe del grupo portaba en su mano una gema azul y brillosa, con una luz que recordaba a la de la luna.

Pronto, llegaron a tierra, pero esa vez, nadie los detuvo…

De cierta manera, extrañaban a sus rivales. Extrañaban tener a alguien con quién competir, ya que no había muy buenos pilotos de Extreme Gears últimamente, excepto por ellos, claro. Y él ya extrañaba vencer a aquel erizo azul…

Los Babylon Rogues, transportándose en sus confiables Extreme Gears, se desplazaron por las oscuras calles de Metal City, esquivando unos pocos autos presentes en la fría noche. El trío de maleantes se escurrió por múltiples patrullas, mientras avanzaban cada vez más, con el objetivo de salir de la ciudad.

Siempre era así de fácil. Las autoridades de la ciudad, a pesar de la incrementación de las fuerzas policiacas de Metal City, seguía siendo relativamente sencilla de evadir para esos tres, quienes podían evitarlos sin dificultad.

Sin embargo, no sería tan realizable esa vez.

-Vamos, esto cada vez es más simple. -Bufó Storm con una leve sonrisa, cuidando la retaguardia. -Estos policías no se están esforzando lo suficiente.

-Mejor que no lo subestimes, fortachón. -Le dijo Wave, a su lado. –Parecen que se han incrementado desde la última vez.

-Por eso, hay que tener más cuidado. –Añadió Jet, liderándolos. –Con un tesoro como este, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder. Si logramos venderlo, ¡seremos ricos!

-Eso suena muy bien. –Sonrió el albatros, hasta que unas luces azules y rojas, algo lejanas, se presentaron en su camino. –Eh… ¿Chicos?

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Wave, aguzando la vista.

A cientos de metros de ellos, decenas de patrullas se agrupaban en plena autopista, cortándoles el paso a los ladrones, que enseguida se alarmaron.

-¡Quieren bloquearlos la salida! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No te estreses, Storm. –Le contestó Wave con una pequeña sonrisa. –Solo síganme.

Los policías los observaron acercarse, bastante confiados en que podrían capturarlos, pero nunca se esperaron que tomaran un pequeño atajo…

Los Rogues se introdujeron dentro de un apenas visible túnel, en un camino alternativo del que las autoridades bloqueaban.

Una vez dentro de su escondrijo, los ladrones suspiraron con algo de alivio, tranquilizándose.

-Uf… eso estuvo cerca… -Suspiró Storm. -¡Wave, fue sorprendente!

-No fue nada, después de todo, hay que tener un conocimiento exacto de la ciudad por la que debemos huir, ¿no? –Alegó la golondrina, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien pensado, Wave. –Habló Jet, sonriendo levemente. –Cuando salgamos de aquí, solo deberemos atravesar ese estacionamiento y abandonaremos la ciudad. Y después, disfrutaremos todo tipo de lujos.

-¡Y podríamos competir en algún World Prix! –Opinó Storm, entusiasmado solo con la idea. –Hace tiempo que no le demostramos al mundo quiénes son los mejores.

-De acuerdo, grandote. –Cedió Jet, aun sonriendo.

Pero aquella sonrisa desapareció, cuando el túnel se vio de pronto iluminado por brillantes focos y luces parpadeantes rojas y azules.

-¡Rayos! ¡Aún nos siguen! –Gritó Storm, sobresaltado.

-No se confíen aún. –Les ordenó Jet, mirando de soslayo hacia atrás… Cerca de una docena de patrullas los perseguían, sin pensar en dejarlos escapar. –Ya veremos si estos polizontes logran atraparnos.

-¡Eh! ¡Jet! –Le llamó Wave, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Una vez el halcón volteó hacia delante, pudo ver perfectamente a unos enormes vehículos policiales apunto de arrollarlos. Pero, por suerte, sus compañeros lograron salvarle el pellejo.

Wave y Storm se posicionaron en los costados de Jet, y con determinación brillando en sus ojos, aceleraron. Las ráfagas de viento que los rodearon fueron tan intensas, que sus agresores no tuvieron oportunidad. Una vez los vehículos hicieron contacto con ellos, salieron disparados por los aires. Cayendo volteados, e incluso de cabeza.

Las aves soltaron un grito triunfal, mientras Storm se burlaba de los policías, quienes solo les regresaban furiosas miradas cuando salían de sus patrullas agredidas.

-¡Eso es para que aprendan a no meterse con los mejores! –Les gritó Storm, fanfarroneando.

-Ja. Ahora veremos como estos idiotas logran…

-¡Cuidado!

Si Wave no hubiera empujado a Jet, una bala hubiera atravesado su cráneo. El estruendo del pequeño proyectil metálico pasando junto la cabeza del halcón lo ensordeció, pero rápidamente pudo recobrarse, y mirar enfurecido hacia atrás.

Tres patrullas aún los perseguían, y los copilotos de las mismas se asomaban desde sus ventanas y disparaban a discreción con armas de fuego.

-Estos humanos… ¡¿Están intentando matarnos?! –Vociferó el pájaro de plumaje verde, encolerizado.

-Creo que ya no nos tienen paciencia. –Murmuró Wave, recuperándose del susto anterior. –Mejor aceleremos y salgamos de aquí. Estos policías me van a dar un infarto.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero tengan presente de que, si vuelven a intentar asesinarnos, respondan de la misma manera. –Les ordenó Jet, todavía furioso, mientras el grupo se apresuraba para perder a las autoridades.

Pronto, las luces de las patrullas se perdieron en el fondo del túnel, mientras los tres ladrones suspiraban con alivio, cuando la luz al final del túnel se vio presente.

-¡Oigan, allá está la salida de esta cosa! –Les anunció Storm, emocionado.

-Al fin saldremos de este lugar. –Musitó Wave, más tranquila.

-Sí… Y pensar que esos policías querían atraparnos. Ya deberían saber que eso es imposible…

Pero justo cuando Jet terminó de modular esas palabras, una lluvia de balas impactó detrás de él. Los Babylon Rogues voltearon, observando incrédulos a unas pequeñas máquinas aéreas, mejor conocidos como drones policiales, con sus típicas sirenas rojas y azules, y armados con ametralladoras en sus lados, con las que abaleaban a sus objetivos.

-¡Debe ser una broma! –Rugió Storm, ya cansado de esto.

-Sabía que no nos lo dejarían así de fácil… ¡Mejor prepárense, muchachos! Tenemos que derribarlos antes de que nos usen como blancos de tiro.

Wave y Storm asintieron, evadiendo con veloces movimientos y maniobras la lluvia de balas que caía sobre ellos. Jet se adelantó, realizando un giro en el aire para apuntar la punta de su Extreme Gear, Type-J, hacia uno de los robots. Y así, con un veloz impulso, el halcón arremetió contra sus objetivos, destruyendo uno de ellos con su fugaz embestida.

Storm fue el siguiente en atacar, desacelerando poco a poco, hasta frenar por completo, justo cuando uno de los robots aéreos le disparó. El albatros evadió las balas con un giro, y, con una propulsión de su Type-S, dio un enorme salto y golpeó con gran fuerza a uno de los drones, destrozándolo.

Y finalmente, Wave empezó a elevarse con su tabla voladora, la Type-W. Una vez estuvo en el aire, usó su confiable Extreme Gear para rotar una y otra vez, aumentando de a poco su velocidad, mientras las turbinas de Type-W vomitaban una poderosa ráfaga de viento. Una vez la rapidez de Wave fue suficiente, un remolino de aire se formó su alrededor gracias a la propulsión de su tabla. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para desestabilizar a la máquina aérea, y así derribarla sin la necesidad de acercarse.

-Ja. Aún es sencillo. –Aseguró Storm, cruzándose de brazos.

-Demasiado sencillo… -Murmuró Jet en respuesta, no muy seguro de que hubieran escapado aún. –Mejor no perdamos más tiempo y larguémonos de aquí…

La luz al final del túnel se hizo más intensa, asimilándose al brillo del sol, pero eso no preocupó a los bandidos, que solo se enfocaron en salir de ahí lo más rápido posible…

Y una vez lo lograron, lo lamentaron de inmediato.

Afuera, se encontraban incontables patrullas, rodeando la salida del túnel, con sus conductores esperando a quienes deberían encarcelar. Encima de ellos, cerca de tres helicópteros los iluminaban con potentes focos de luz, que los cegaron por unos segundos. Una vez la trampa salió a la luz, seis patrullas más emergieron del túnel, bloqueándoles la única salida que tenían… De inmediato, se arrepintieron de precipitarse, creyendo que estaban por escapar, cuando en realidad, era todo lo contrario… Ahora, estaban en las garras de la justicia, y no tenían como huir…

-¡No tienen escapatoria! –Les dijo el oficial a cargo, hablándoles firmemente con un megáfono. -¡Entreguen el Dawn Zafire de inmediato, o abriremos fuego!

-¿Tanto escándalo por una gema? –Murmuró Storm, analizando el entorno, al igual que sus aliados, para buscar una ruta de escape.

-¡No intenten nada, ya no tienen más opciones! –Les advirtió el humano, acercándose armado hacia los bandidos, que lo fulminaron con la mirada.

Con cada paso que daba, los Babylon Rogues descifraron que les arrebataría el Dawn Zarife y terminarían entre las rejas. ¿Cómo es que estuvieron tan cerca de vencer y ahora estaban por ser apresados, quizás para siempre…?

No iban a aceptarlo.

No iban a dejar que los capturaran, ni hoy, ni nunca.

-Jejeje. –Rió Jet, algo sorprendido. –Bueno, humanos. Admito que nos tomaron por sorpresa, pero tengan presentes que la próxima vez seremos más cuidadosos, y lograremos cualquier cosa que nos propongamos, lo quieran o no.

-¿Y quién dijo que habría una próxima vez? –Respondió el oficial, apunto de llegar a las aves.

-¡Wave, Storm! ¡Ahora!

De pronto, los aludidos activaron el turbo de sus Extreme Gears, e inclinando sus patinetas hacia arriba, salieron eyectados como cohetes encima de todo aquel tumulto. Jet le lanzó al oficial la tan añorada gema, e imitó a sus compañeros. Y pronto, el trío estaba de nuevo en libertad, encaminando como sombras las calles de Metal City.

-¡Están escapando!

-¡No podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya! ¡Todos a las patrullas, ya!

-¡Muévanse!

-¡Deténganse! –Les ordenó el oficial al mando, con una voz fuerte y autoritaria.

-¿Pero qué dice, capitán? ¡No podemos permitir que salgan impunes de esto!

-Nuestra misión era recuperar esta joya, y eso hicimos. –Le contestó el humano, dándole la espalda. –Además, esos tres ya lograron escapar, y se asegurarán de huir a toda costa. Sería una pérdida de tiempo seguirlos.

-¿Y qué haremos? –Preguntó otro agente, refunfuñando.

-Regresaremos el Dawn Zafire a la central de energía, y volveremos a la comisaría. –Indicó el jefe de aquellos agentes, con la brillosa gema azul en su mano, iluminándose con una luz misteriosa y encantadora.

A regañadientes, los policías ingresaron a sus vehículos y condujeron de nuevo a la jefatura, mientras el oficial a cargo se encargaba personalmente de retornar el Dawn Zafire a donde pertenecía…

-Bah. Nos marchamos de esta ciudad con las manos vacías… -Bufó Storm, algo molesto.

-No podíamos arriesgarnos a ser capturados. Tuvimos que sacrificar nuestro botín para escapar y robar otro día. –Dijo Jet, pensativo. –Aún me sorprende que hayan tratado de dispararnos. ¿Qué habrá sucedido que estaban tan nerviosos y agresivos?

-Tal vez ya no nos toleran. –Alegó Wave. –Somos ladrones, después de todo. ¿Qué ciudad soportaría que le roben algo tan valiosos? Es obvio que querrían deshacerse de nosotros, ya que saben que es imposible atraparnos.

-Pero esto ya parece muy excesivo. –Opinó Storm. –Intentaron matarnos a balazos. ¡Ni siquiera nosotros hacemos eso!

-Es cierto. Debe ser algo más… -Susurró Jet, justo cuando por fin notó algo. -¿La ciudad no está algo… oscura?

Y fue ahí cuando Wave y Storm se percataron de un gran detalle: toda la ciudad estaba apagada. Ninguna luz, por más tenue que fuera, estaba encendida. Aquello inquietó mucho a los bandidos, que se miraron entre sí mientras avanzaban rápidamente con sus Extreme Gears por esas sombrías calles.

-Inquietante… -Murmuró Wave. -¿A qué se deberá esto?

-No creo que hayan apagado la ciudad solo para atraparnos… -Dijo Storm. -¿O sí?

-No. Ni ellos harían algo como eso… -Respondió Jet. –Cuando llegamos, todas las luces estaban encendidas. ¿Por qué se habrían apagado así sin más?

-Oigan, ¿y sí…? –Pensó Wave, sorprendida. – ¿Y si fuimos nosotros?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo, que nosotros privamos a la ciudad de la electricidad. –Explicó Wave. –Miren, cuando entramos en el edificio, las luces estaban encendidas y cualquier artefacto eléctrico funcionaban, pero cuando tomamos ese zafiro…

-Todo se apagó. –Reaccionó Jet, conmocionado. –Creímos que era una especie de alarma, o algo así. Para confundirnos, y saltamos de ahí sin pensar. Pero… ¿esa gema le estaba dando su energía a toda Metal City…?

-Eso tiene sentido. Parecía ser una gema especial, como las Chaos Emeralds. Puede que abasteciera a la ciudad de energía, hasta que nosotros la robamos.

-Por eso nos atacaron a matar. –Añadió Storm, entendiéndolo todo. –Necesitaban esa joya de vuelta, y se quedarían a ciegas por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

-Pero esta ciudad es muy avanzada. –Replicó Wave, meditativa. –¿No podrían solo conseguir un generador? Es decir ¿Por qué necesitarían obligatoriamente una gema tan poderosa para tener electricidad?

-No lo sabemos, pero tampoco nos interesa. –Contestó Jet. –Deberíamos tener más cuidado al robar objetos así de importantes, y tener en cuenta las consecuencias que tendrían nuestras víctimas al quitárselos. Sin electricidad, quién sabe que catástrofe pudiera haber sucedido en semejante ciudad.

-Pero es extraño. –Continuó Wave, todavía elaborando algo en su mente. –En la información que recibimos sobre el Dawn Zafire, no decía nada de que era la fuente de energía de toda la ciudad.

-Puede que la información no estuviera completa. –Jet se encogió de hombros. –Aun así, tengamos cuidado a partir de ahora. El dirigible está por allá.

Unos pocos minutos después, las luces de la ciudad se encendieron en aquella noche, pero los Babylon Rogues ya estaban por abandonar la ciudad. Se encaminaron hacia un enorme estacionamiento vacío, que enfrente se alzaba una gran pantalla. El trío la ignoró por unos segundos, pero al ver como se encendía e informaba algo que llamó por completo su atención, frenaron y no despegaron sus ojos de ella.

 _-¡Últimas noticias! ¡El héroe Sonic the Hedgehog, con su séguito de valientes aliados atacaron y vencieron de una vez por todas al infame Dr. Ivo Robotnik, mejor conocido como Eggman!_

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron los tres ladrones, impresionados.

 _-¡Así como lo oyen! ¡Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge y Omega han logrado derrotar definitivamente a Eggman esta misma noche, cuando se infiltraron en su Egg Fleet e hicieron volar el lugar con él adentro! ¡Aseguran que nada pudo haber sobrevivido de esa explosión, y que Eggman ha muerto!_

-No puede ser posible… -Musitó Jet, incrédulo. –Eggman nunca muere.

 _-Me parece que por fin la Tierra tendrá su tan ansiada paz, ahora que la más grande amenaza de todo el planeta ha sido exterminada. Ahora, pasemos a deportes…_

-Chicos, esto es sorprendente. –Dijo Wave, sorprendida.

-¡Esos tipos…! ¡Por fin lo consiguieron! –Vociferó Storm, alegre.

-Je. Sabía que Sonic haría algo por su existencia. –Sonrió Jet, prometiéndose así mismo encontrarlo. –Ya veremos si haz mejorado algo en la pista desde la última vez, erizo. Estoy impaciente por demostrarte lo que puedo hacer ahora…

Y así, los Babylon Rogues llegaron a su dirigible, con una notable sonrisa, y lo condujeron en aquella noche estrellada hacia los confines de la Tierra…

Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que les esperaba.

En una sala claramente iluminaba, se podía observar una pantalla, explicando exactamente las mismas noticias que los Babylon escucharon anteriormente.

La habitación estaba bastante vacía, excepto por aquel televisor altamente tecnológico, y aquel hombre que lo observaba con una sonrisa.

 _-Me parece que por fin la Tierra tendrá su tan ansiada paz, ahora que la más grande amenaza de todo el planeta ha sido exterminada. Ahora, pasemos a deportes…_

-Oh… les aseguro que eso no sucederá. –Dijo el doctor Eggman, sonriendo aún más. –Mi amenaza a este mundo recién inicia, y no querrán averiguar lo que soy capaz de hacer… Solo tengo que esperar el momento oportuno…

 _ **¡Lo logré! El segundo chapter está listo, y les invito a cualquiera que le interese este fic a continuarlo. ¡Por favor, dejen sus review opinando acerca de qué les pareció!**_

 _ **¡Cuídense y nos vemos!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Infinidad

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Speed Riders**

 _ **Saludos de nuevo. Gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestía de leer este fic. Aún si hay un solo lector, yo seguiré escribiendo, aunque temo que no podré hacerlo tan seguido. Pero eso no importa ahora, lo que sí importa es que está lista la tercera parte de este fic, que será la última precuela del One-Shot "Silver the Hedgehog: Flare Riders".**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten.**_

 **Chapter 3: Infinidad.**

Tres meses habían transcurrido ya desde la derrota de Eggman, y hasta ahora, todos los héroes que participaron en esa batalla habían vivido normalmente, en distintos lugares del planeta.

Aunque varios de ellos no estaban totalmente convencidos de que Eggman hubiera muerto, se fueron tranquilizando con el transcurso de los días, que pronto se volvieron semanas, y por último, meses. Se fueron distanciando, hasta el punto de pasar bastante tiempo sin encontrarse.

La población tampoco estaba muy segura de que el doctor finalmente no los atormentara nuevamente con sus locas máquinas asesinas, pero igualmente, terminaron por convencerse.

Todos se habían olvidado de sus anteriores angustías en cuanto a Eggman, y comenzaron a disfrutar la pacífica vida que habían conseguido con tanto esfuerzo.

Todos, menos uno.

Él simplemente no podía creerse que Eggman hubiera muerto. Pues bien, aunque él le dijo a Sonic algo similar, ahora no podía estar tranquilo hasta asegurarse. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba preocupado.

Preocupado por una posible represalia de Eggman.

Buscaría en cada rincón del planeta si fuera necesario, hasta tener la seguridad de que Eggman había muerto en la explosión del Egg Phantom. Después de todo, para alguien con sus habilidades, ni siquiera eso era una tarea difícil.

En tan solo un mes, había encontrado ya 13 bases del doctor, pero era consciente de que solo era el inicio. Sabía que Eggman tenía guaridas ocultas en todo el mundo, y que localizarlas a todas sería un trabajo largo...

Pero estaba dispuesto a realizarlo.

Eggmanland...

La abandonada fortaleza de Eggman, que alguna vez fue su mundo soñado, se encontraba ahora en un penoso estado... Cada artefacto, máquina, o luz estaba apagada, desactivada. Ya nada funcionaba en aquel pequeño mundo de metal, y ahora, el cruel paso del tiempo lo reclamaba como suyo, y poco a poco, lo iba arrastrando hacia su ruina...

Pero nada de eso le interesaba.

Avanzó a través de corredores metálicos, trampas mortales y túneles ocultos, observando con completa neutralidad aquella abandonaba edificación... Decidió ignorar por completo el cómo terminó así aquel lugar, y solo se concentró en avanzar hacia su destino...

El centro de Eggmanland.

Mientras recorría el sitio con su Black Shot, su mente parecía estar en otro mundo...

No podía dejar de pensar en el devastador poder del Egg Phantom, y lo peligroso que sería si el doctor volviera, usando aquella poderosa máquina de destrucción para sus malignos propósitos.

Debía evitarlo de cualquier forma, y asegurarse de que Eggman nunca más volviera a amenazar a la humanidad...

Miró por encima de su hombro, justo cuando una figura oscura se escondió rápidamente para no ser vista. El erizo negro frunció el ceño, y siguió avanzando, no sin aguzar sus oídos para asegurarse de que aquel ser no lo atacara por sorpresa...

Fingió no detectarlo, y continuó su camino, hasta encontrarse con lo que venía a buscar...

Y allí estaba: en el centro de la ciudadela fortificada y abandonada, brillaba un pequeño cristal rojizo con una luz apagada, vacía y tenebrosa.

Shadow se acercó a ella, con sus reflejos listos para actuar bajo cualquier circunstancia. El erizo negro llegó hasta la joya, cuyos oscuros brillos parecían resplandecer en los ojos de Shadow, quien, cuando estuvo apunto de tomarla, sucedió.

Ni siquiera lo había visto venir, lo cual le impresionó, pero, cuando recibió la embestida, logró recuperarse rápidamente, y encarar a su agresor.

Y entonces, fue cuando lo conoció.

Un chacal con heterocromía, de pelaje negro, con partes blancas que atravesaban su torso, como costillas. Sus orejas eran negras con dos círculos blancos. De su cabeza sobresalía una melena blanca. Tenía una cola túpida y negra con pocos flecos blancos al final. Shadow no tardó en notar que poseía un Extreme Gear rojo y negro, de aspecto simple, pero con bordes afilados, y un extraño símbolo en el centro.

-Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí... -Habló el chacal con una divertida sonrisa. -Shadow the Hedgehog, mejor conocido como la forma de vida suprema... Vaya broma. Ni siquiera viste venir mi ataque.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres? -Preguntó Shadow, preparándose para una posible batalla, mientras su atacante recogía el trozo de cristal rojo en el suelo.

-Es curioso, ¿no? Que el destino nos haya juntado aquí, justo en el mismo instante. Mis órdenes solo eran encontrar este pequeño fragmento y ahora por fin puedo verle la cara a uno de mis enemigos. Y por suerte para mí, uno de los más poderosos. -Decía aquel chacal de ojos heterocromáticos, perdiéndose en el hipnotizante brillo de la gema que sostenía en su mano. -Es precioso, ¿verdad? Y no solo eso. El poder que esta joya irradía es impresionante, magnífico, e infinito. El poder del esta joya será el que inunde el mundo en la destrucción. Mi poder será el que producirá la ruina de este mundo. Y ninguna de ustedes, sabandijas, podrá evitarlo.

-Sigo sin entender ni una palabra de lo que dices. -Le interrumpió Shadow, suspicaz. -¿Quién eres?

-Puedes llamarme Zero. -Se presentó el chacal negro, con una leve sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se topaban con los del erizo. -Puede que no tenga órdenes de hacerlo, pero no pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Probaré mis fuerzas contigo, Shadow, y demostraré lo fuerte que soy. Es el momento de descubrir si tantos experimentos por fin han dado frutos.

-Sigo sin entender una sola de tus palabras, pero si lo que quieres es una pelea, te pues que así sea.

El erizo negro aceleró de golpe contra su oponente, que se hizo a un lado con su Extreme Gear carmesí, el Crimson Mercenary, y le propinó una poderosa patada en la espalda a Shadow. Éste resintió el golpe, pero logró recuperarse rápidamente y así contraatacar con un Chaos Spear. Una lanza de Chaos Energy emergió de la mano del erizo negro como un proyectil, y explotó cerca del chacal, quien no pudo mantenerse estable y cayó al suelo. Shadow no desaprovechó la oportunidad, y rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el mercenario, listo para volver a atacar.

Sin embargo, su rival resultó ser más hábil de lo que previó, logrando evadir el ataque del erizo de un salto, y aterrizar en su deslizador impecablemente, para luego defenderse con un poderoso embate, potenciado con un turbo.

Shadow no alcanzó a quitarse del camino a tiempo, y recibió de lleno el golpe, saliendo despedido contra una pared. La colisión contra el muro fue bastante fuerte, pero el anti-héroe logró soportar el dolor y volver a levantarse. Zero lo miró interesado, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Creo que esto será más divertido de lo que pensé.

Shadow, de golpe, aceleró a gran velocidad contra el chacal negro, quien intentó interceptarlo con una patada en el pecho, pero, de repente, el erizo oscuro desapareció en un destello azulado. Zero se vio sorprendido por esto, y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando su enemigo apareció detrás de él, y le asestó un demoledor rodillazo en la espalda que le hizo amedrentarse de dolor. Shadow no tardó en volver a atacar, y de una poderosa patada, despidió a su adversario lejos de ahí, mandándolo a estrellarse contra unos escombros de Eggmanland.

-Eso no me lo esperaba... -Murmuró Zero, emergiendo de los restos metálicos con unos pocos moretones. -Pero ahora estoy listo para...

Entonces, se percató de que Shadow ya no estaba ahí, y entonces entendió lo que había sucedido... el erizo le había arrebatado aquella joya que venía a buscar, sin que él se diera cuenta. De inmediato, empezó a reprenderse así mismo por confiarse hasta ese punto, y comenzó la búsqueda del erizo por aquella fortaleza desolada, sin divisar a Shadow, escondido detrás de una columna metálica, con el trozo de cristal rojizo exhibido en su mano.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tan especial...? -Le preguntó el erizo, en un susurro, hasta que escuchó como Zero se aproximaba hacia él. -Ya lo descubriré, pero mientras tanto, debo encargarme de él...

El mercenario se desplazó a través de una gran parte de Eggmanland. Fábricas, bóvedas, laboratorios, atracciones, sin conseguir encontrar a su objetivo. Pronto, empezó a inquietarse, al punto de rugir de la frustración. Si el erizo lograba llevarse consigo aquel pedazo del Phantom Ruby, tendría serios problemas...

Pero por suerte para él, su enemigo jamás huiría de una batalla así como así, mucho menos cuando su adversario tenía tales capacidades para la lucha.

En una enorme plataforma circular metálica, en un punto alto de aquel parque de atracciones abandonado, el chacal ubicó con sus ojos dispares un brillo carmesí, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí.

Con algo de cautela y astucia, el chacal llegó hasta aquella zona iluminada solamente por la luz del rubí, ya que las nubes oscuras parecían consumir la majestuosa luna, y su luz pura y hermosa.

Uno de los fragmentos del Phantom Ruby se encontraba justo en el centro de aquella plataforma, lo cual alivió a Zero, hasta el punto que quiso hacerse con ese objeto, sin sospechar que se trataba de una trampa.

Un segundo antes de que pudiera ponerle un dedo encima a la joya, Shadow apareció encima del chacal, quien, al verlo, sabía que era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo... El erizo negro descendió a la velocidad del sonido, dejando tras de sí una poderosa onda de viento, que se ampliaba al punto de asimilarse al viento de un huracán. Pronto, Shadow fue envuelto de una luz negra, que envolvió y tiñó su cuerpo del mismo color, hasta convertirse en un cometa oscuro, que avanzaba imparable hacia su objetivo... Zero solo cerró los ojos, esperando el inminente impacto...

El choque fue devastador. Una vez Shadow colisionó contra su contrincante, una reacción de energía fue desataba, produciendo una nova de luz oscura que iluminó por completo Eggmanland por unos segundos. La plataforma metálica tembló unos segundos debido a la fuerza de la explosión, antes se estabilizarse de nuevo...

Pronto, un inquietante silencio dominó la zona. Ni un solo ruido se percibió en el lugar por largos segundos, mientras que finalmente, las nubes se desplegaban para darle paso a la luna, cuyo brillo alumbró la fábrica, revelando al vencedor...

Shadow the Hedgehog se levantaba con una mirada seria, sin ninguna pizca de piedad o remordimiento, digna de un villano, mientras que debajo suyo, yacía el cuerpo de Zero, cuyo Extreme Gear roto se encontraba a su lado.

El erizo lo miró por unos segundos, antes de bajar de su tabla voladora y encarar al chacal, quien ahora tenía una enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo derecho. Pronto los abrió, delatando el inmenso dolor que lo atormentaba en ese momento. Pero además de ello, Shadow alcanzó a notar otra emoción, de intensidad tan grande como el dolor.

Odio.

Un odio infinito, que podría extenderse a toda una vida.

-No... puedo perder. -Moduló como pudo el chacal, tratando de levantarse, pero era inútil.

-No tiene sentido intentarlo. -Le dijo Shadow, mirándolo sin emoción alguna. -Ahora, más te vale decirme para quién trabajas y para qué quieres esta gema, o si no, desearás no haber nacido.

-Eres un... -Gruñó Zero, mientras su furia empezaba a desbordarlo. Nunca había experimentado lo que se siente una derrota, ya que toda su vida había sido un guerrero formidable, que cumplía con sus trabajos a la perfección. Y jamás había fracasado.

Jamás, hasta ese día.

El día en el que su orgullo de mercenario fue reducido a nada.

El día en que su viejo yo murió, y renació como un nuevo ser...

Solo por las palabras que dijo a continuación...

-Quiero ver... de qué eres capaz.

Shadow, por un impulso más que por su propia voluntad, descargó una poderosa patada en el abdomen del chacal, con una fuerza tan brutal que lo lanzó a metros de ahí, a las afueras de Eggmanland, hasta precipitarse hacia el mar en el exterior de la ciudadela mecánica.

El erizo, reaccionando rápidamente, regresó en sí, y su violento temperamento se esfumó. Se trasladó rápidamente al abismo de Eggmanland que desembocaba en el mar, intentando ver si Zero había logrado sobrevivir a eso. Sin embargo, solo pudo ver unas filosas rocas que surgían del mar, además de furiosas olas que barrerían lo que sea que tuvieran por delante.

El erizo suspiró con algo de pena, sintiendo por primera vez durante mucho tiempo, arrepentimiento. El arrepentimiento de que se hubiera dejado llevar hasta el punto de acabar con una vida sin válidos motivos para ello...

Sin más, se incorporó, y tomando su Black Shot, empezó a alejarse de ahí a altísima velocidad, sin que por su inquieta mente pasara la idea de que ya no tenía el trozo de cristal por el cual Zero estuvo dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo...

Uno, de las pocas partes del Phantom Ruby que se esparcieron por el mundo.

Despertó algo aturdido, sin saber exactamente cómo había llegado hasta allí.

* * *

Se encontraba en una especie de habitación, bastante elegante y fina para su gusto, pero cómodamente acogedora. Sintió un enorme dolor en todo su cuerpo al intentar moverse, pero, ya acostumbrado a esa sensación, consiguió ponerse de pie, y caminar hacia la puerta.

Entonces, en la ventana en un costado de la habitación, divisó en su reflejo una cicatriz... una marca que tendría que llevar toda su vida, por culpa de ese erizo negro.

Una marca, que afectaría su vida entera.

Un recuerdo que permanecería por siempre, y le negaría olvidar ese día.

El día en el que iba a olvidarse de su antiguo y débil yo, y renacer como la Infinidad misma.

-Ese desgraciado me las pagará. -Musitó el chacal, cuya cólera parecía brillar en sus ojos. -Shadow the Hedgehog... esto no ha terminado. No... Esto recién inicia.


	4. Chapter 4: Reencuentro

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Speed Riders**

 _ **¡Saludos!**_ _ **Tuve problemas con mi conexión últimamente, por lo cual no pude actualizar desde hace tiempo. Pero finalmente he regresado, y traigo conmigo la cuarta parte de este loco proyecto mío. Agradezco a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer, y espero que les guste lo que vendrá ahora.**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Reencuentro.**

–¡Que todos sean bienvenidos en este grandioso día! –La voz robótica y vociferante de Omochao se escuchó en toda la estación. –¡El gran día ha llegado! ¡Hoy mismo, iniciará este ansiado World Grand Prix, que le abrirá paso a nuevos corredores que prometen ser bastante aptos para igualar a los ya conocidos Babylon Rogues y Team Sonic! Cinco carreras se desarrollarán en distintos puntos del planeta, en los cuales cuatro equipos de tres participantes competirán entre sí para demostrar quién es capaz de reclamar el título de campeón. Correrán juntos, y en conjunto, para demostrar quién es el más veloz y quiénes trabajan mejor en equipo. ¡Ahora mismo, los dos últimos equipos están por completarse, y descubriremos si tienen lo necesario para hacerle frente a nuestros ya favoritos héroes! ¡El momento se acerca!

Megalo Station estaba atestada de personas de todos los rincones del mundo, que se reunían especialmente por aquella flamante competición, en la que Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jet, Storm y Wave planeaban mostrarle al mundo quién era el superior. Sin embargo, muy pocos se interesaban por los otros dos equipos, que acababan de formarse…

–¡¿Cómo osas ofenderme así?! –El grito de cierto cocodrilo llamó la atención de mucha gente, quienes miraron con algo de curiosidad la discusión que se abría cerca de ellos.

–Cierra el pico. –Le calló Rouge, con una mirada de impaciencia. –Shadow es el más capacitado de nosotros para liderarnos, y tú no tienes ningún chance de superarlo en velocidad o potencia. Además, él es mil veces más maduro que tú.

–¡Lo dices porque es la forma de vida suprema! No me interesa lo rápido que sea, apuesto a que soy mejor que él. –Aseguró Vector the Cocodrile, fulminando con la mirada a la murciélago, que suspiró, intentando no alzar la voz.

–¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? Él ya barrió el piso contigo, y no creo que quieras repetirlo. –Le replicó Rouge. –Así que mejor contrólate o te sacaremos del equipo.

–Pero olvidas que no puedes hacerlo. –Le contradijo el cocodrilo, exasperado. –Y si pudieras, te hubieras deshecho de mí desde el principio. Pues déjame decirte que no pienso irme de aquí hasta que les muestre a todos lo bueno que soy conduciendo un Extreme Gear.

–¿Para eso es todo este alboroto? –Rouge frunció el ceño. –Nosotros buscamos recuperar las Chaos Emeralds y ponerlas en un lugar donde no las encuentren. Sabes de sobra todos los daños que han causado, y decidimos que será mejor si desaparecen.

–Sin Eggman aquí no será necesario. –Le puntualizó Vector, cruzándose de brazos. –Además, ¿cuándo rayos decidieron eso? ¡Los Chaotix no nos enteramos de nada!

–Ni estuvieron presentes cuando acabamos con Eggman. –Le interrumpió Rouge, indiferente. –Tails intentó contactarlos, pero dijiste que estaban demasiado ocupados para siquiera escucharlo. Eso nos dio a entender que no podemos contar con ustedes para resolver un problema como la batalla final contra un dictador viejo y loco. Así que sentenciamos que no necesitamos de ustedes para mantener el mundo a salvo. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ello. Solo concéntrense en su trabajo de detectives y ya.

–Escúchame, murciélago. –Bramó el cocodrilo, serio. –No me interesa lo que ustedes piensen. Sí, les fallamos al no ayudarlos en aquella batalla, pero no por ello pueden privarnos de ayudar a los demás. Pero como gusten. Si no quieren que interfiramos, nos concentraremos en arrestar a criminales, como siempre. Pero ten algo en mente: si un inocente está en apuros, siempre lo socorreremos. Les guste o no.

Rouge pareció sorprenderse de aquellas palabras en un principio, pero luego frunció el ceño.

–Pura cháchara. Me gustaría que lo demostraras con acciones de vez en cuando.

–Entonces lo haré. –Contestó Vector, furioso. –Les ayudaré en ganar esta absurda competencia y te enseñaré que puedo ser responsable en la tarea que nos asignamos de salvar el planeta. Solo no se crucen en mi camino.

Dicho esto, el cocodrilo le dio la espalda a Rouge y se encaminó lejos de ahí. La murciélago solo lo observó alejarse, antes de que Shadow apareciera junto a ella.

–¿Y?

–Funcionó.

–¿Acaso lo dudabas?

–No sabía que eras tan manipulador.

–Más bien calculador. –Le corrigió el erizo negro, indiferente. –Su culpa por no estar presente en el combate final contra Eggman lo impulsaría a darnos una mano con esto. Aunque aún no estoy muy seguro respecto a él…

–Todo sería más fácil si hubiéramos llegado antes, y así nos inscribiríamos con Omega… –Se lamentó la murciélago.

–Para competir, se necesita un Extreme Gear. –Determinó Shadow. –Y Omega aún se decide a volar por sí mismo. Aun así hubiéramos tenido que participar con este lagarto estúpido…

–Bueno, es seguro que perderemos por su culpa. –Gruñó Rouge. –Ni siquiera fue un desafío para ti.

–Más le vale hacerlo mejor… Y por otro lado, tú también deberías concentrarte en esto.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Knuckles compite. –Respondió el erizo, cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Y qué?

–No te hagas la desentendida. Siempre te centras en rivalizar contra él cuando está cerca, y ahora tendrán que competir directamente. Espero que no te distraigas por jugar con ese equidna.

–Deberías tener más confianza en mí.

–La tengo, pero te conozco bien. –Shadow empezó a alejarse con su inigualable mirada, fría y tenaz. –Céntrate en nuestra misión.

–Sí, sí, como sea. –Bufó Rouge, algo molesta, aunque era consciente de que Shadow tenía razón.

La tentación de burlarse de Knuckles era irresistible para ella en cada ocasión, y esta no sería la excepción.

–¡Oh, vamos! ¡Será divertido!

–Para mí, esto es solo una pérdida de tiempo.

–Pero, Señor Silver, a usted le gusta correr en Extreme Gears.

–Así es, Cream, pero no me hice un conductor capacitado de Extreme Gear para esto. No viajé 200 años en el futuro para competir en esta estupidez.

–Mejor cuida tu lenguaje o Sonic podría darte una patada en la nariz. –Le advirtió Amy, arrastrando al erizo plateado por toda la estación. –Él ama estas carreras.

–Pero yo no.

–¡Por favor! ¡Apuesto a que lo harás genial!

–No me interesa.

–Silver, ahora que descubriste que Eggman Nega no es el causante de la destrucción de tu futuro, deberías relajarte un poco hasta descubrirlo. Descansa y diviértete, ¿de acuerdo?

Una vez Eggman fue derrotado, Silver sabía que, si él no estaba presente, no tendría descendencia y Eggman Nega nunca existiría. Lo que significaba que el mundo de Silver debería estar en paz y como nuevo…

Pero no fue así.

Todo era exactamente igual, con la única excepción que todas, y cada una de las bases de Eggman Nega habían desaparecido.

La razón por la que el futuro se encuentra en las garras de la miseria era otra, y él debía averiguarla.

–Podría ahorrar mi tiempo de alguna manera más productiva en este momento, pero ustedes insisten en que participe en esta cosa… es ridículo.

–Solo disfruta de la experiencia y nada más. ¿Qué es más divertido que correr junto a tus amigos?

–No quiero divertirme ahora, Amy. –Gruñó Silver. –Si la razón por la cual mi mundo está en ruinas no es Eggman, debe ser algo mucho peor. Y no puedo perder mi tiempo es este tonto juego.

–¿Puedes hacer esto por mí?

Silver suspiró. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo la idea de participar en este World Grand Prix, pero no quería rechazar a Amy y a Cream, quienes estaban determinadas en animarlo a concursar. Sin más, se resignó, consciente de que no tenía otra opción.

–De acuerdo.

–¡Viva! –Vitoreó Cream, con Cheese revoloteando a su alrededor, contento.

–¡Bien! Las inscripciones están por allá. –Guió Amy, arrastrando a Silver hacia un costado de la enorme estación, donde una gran y tecnológica computadora los atendería.

–Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? –Preguntó la máquina.

–Hola, quisiéramos inscribirnos en el World Grand Prix, por favor. –Respondió Amy con una radiante sonrisa.

–Lo siento mucho, pero los cuatro equipos ya se han escogido. –Le informó la computadora, destrozando en un millón de pedazos la esperanza de participar de Amy.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Cómo has escuchado. La lista de equipos está completa: el Team Sonic, el Team Babylon, el Team Dark y el Team Flare.

–¿Y esos últimos quiénes son? –Preguntó la eriza rosada con irritación.

–Su equipo es nuevo, y carece aún de un miembro. Sus miembros son…

–Hola.

Aquella voz paralizó el corazón de Amy y Cream, quienes voltearon lentamente al mismo tiempo, para encararse a una vieja amiga que no habían visto desde hace un buen tiempo.

–¡Blaze! –Gritaron ambas, abalanzándose sobre una felina lavanda que, sorprendida, sonrió levemente.

–¿Eh? –Silver observó a la extraña un segundo, y un fugaz sentimiento invadió su ser. Dio un paso hacia atrás, sin atreverse a desclavar la mirada de los ojos dorados de aquella gata, cuya atención consiguió ganar.

–Oye, creo que no nos conocemos. –Dijo Blaze cordialmente.

–¡Oh, por supuesto! –Exclamó Amy, separándose de la felina. –Blaze, este es Silver, un amigo nuestro que viene del futuro. Y Silver, esta es Blaze, viene de otra dimensión y es una buena amiga mía y de Cream.

–Un gusto. –Blaze se inclinó ligeramente, sonriéndole a Silver.

El erizo plateado se mostró estático, sin conseguir modular palabra alguna.

–¿Silver? –Amy se acercó a mi amigo, preocupada por su actitud, pero, cuando le puso su mano en el hombro, reaccionó curiosamente.

–¿Eh? ¡Eh, sí! ¡Un… un gusto, Blaze! –Le saludó Silver, extrañamente nervioso.

–Eh… de acuerdo.

Silver retrocedió de pronto, dejando extrañadas al trío de amigas.

–¿Quién dices que es?

–Silver. Es un amigo que conocimos hace un año, y nos ha ayudado mucho desde entonces.

–Actúa sospechoso.

–Más bien se le veía nervioso. ¿No será que Blaze lo intimidó?

–¿Que Silver le tema a alguien? ¡Es imposible! Ha enfrentado incontables peligros, y no creo que Blaze le diese miedo. –Aseguró Amy, aún confusa, hasta que recordó algo. –Bueno, Blaze. ¿Qué te trae aquí?

–Vine al inicio para darles la gran noticia… –Explicó Blaze, riendo un poco. –¡Conseguí vencer de una vez por todas al Dr. Eggman Nega!

Al oír aquel nombre, los ojos de Silver se fijaron sobre la felina, incrédulo.

–Guao, ¿en serio? –Se sorprendió Amy, para luego ponerse pensativa. –Un momento…

–¿Sucede algo? –Inquirió Blaze, intrigada.

–Es que… recién hace unos meses vencimos a Eggman…

–Vaya, ¿de veras? –Blaze frunció el ceño, y meditó al respecto. –Es una gran casualidad que ambos hayan muerto al mismo tiempo… ¿Hace exactamente cuántos días derrotaron a Eggman?

–68. –Respondió Silver, dando un paso al frente, ahora muy serio. –¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Increíble… –Blaze ignoró la indagación de Silver y recalcó las fechas, quedando pasmada. –Exactamente el mismo día…

–Parece imposible, pero, ¿no se supone que Eggman Nega es la contraparte dimensional de Eggman? –Señaló la eriza rosada, pensativa. –Tal vez estaban destinados a morir al mismo tiempo.

–¡Esperen! –Silver les interrumpió, sin despegar sus ojos de Blaze. –¿Cómo conoces a Eggman Nega?

–¿Debería decírtelo? –Respondió Blaze, suspicaz.

–Oh, olvidé por completo que existe también un Eggman Nega en el futuro. ¿No se supone que desapareció cuando Eggman murió? –Remarcó Amy.

–¿Otro Nega? Eso es imposible.

–Eso debería decir yo. –Le dijo Silver, aún serio. –¿Cómo es posible que existiera otro Eggman Nega… en otra dimensión?

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, con Silver y Blaze fulminándose mutuamente con la mirada. Amy y Cream no se atrevieron a interrumpir, y solo observaron lo que sucedería ahora.

Ninguna de las dos imaginó que el momento estaba por prolongarse mucho tiempo…

No obstante, un inesperado suceso dio fin al incómodo encuentro entre la felina de otra dimensión y el erizo del futuro.

Dos destellos azules colisionaron con una fuerza abrumadora no muy lejos de ahí. Muchos fueron los que se alejaron para evitar ser heridos accidentalmente, mientras ambos combatientes luchaban a una velocidad fugaz.

Sonic the Hedgehog aterrizó sobre su Extreme Gear, Blue Star, y encaró a su doble mecánico: aquel intimidante robot de armazón azul y ojos negros, con brillantes pupilas rojas, cuyas garras metálicas parecían ser bastante letales. Una turbina en su pecho no dejaba de girar, mientras un propulsor en su espalda se apagaba poco a poco. Debajo suyo, se encontraba un Extreme Gear muy parecido al de Sonic: la Metal Star.

Amy y Cream palidecieron al ver al robot, y se quedaron petrificadas, mientras Silver y Blaze reaccionaban en preparar sus respectivas patinetas voladoras, listos para una posible confrontación.

–Metal Sonic… Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí. –Dijo Sonic, fulminando a su copia con sus ojos, verdes como esmeraldas, mientras se alistaba para un nuevo embate. –Ahora podré patear tu metálico trasero de nuevo. ¿Eggman no viene contigo?

Metal Sonic no dijo nada, ni trató de contraatacar. Solo se mantuvo de pie, encima de su transporte, sin inmutarse ante las palabras de Sonic, quien lo incitaba con irritantes comentarios a abalanzarse sobre él.

Al ver que sus palabras no tenían efecto en su enemigo, el erizo frunció el ceño y dio un salto hacia su rival, intentando embestirlo con su Spin Dash. Metal Sonic lo detuvo con sus manos, que, al hacer contacto con el ataque giratorio de Sonic, irradiaron incontables chispas. De golpe, la máquina desató un impulso sónico que lanzó a Sonic lejos de él, pero el erizo se repuso rápidamente y se preparó para volver a atacar.

De golpe, activó el turbo de su transporte y se disparó contra su clon, listo para asestar un devastador golpe a una velocidad tan grande que Metal Sonic ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de esquivarla.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para intentarlo.

–Más le vale detenerse, señor Sonic. –Le advirtió una voz robótica, que Sonic reconoció de inmediato.

El erizo frenó en seco, y dirigió su mirada hacia un costado, donde un pequeño Chao mecánico, acompañado por dos grandes e intimidantes robots guardianes, se acercaba al lugar.

–¿Qué sucede? ¡Estaba por hacer pedazos a este faker! –Le reprochó el erizo a Omochao, que le respondió casi de inmediato.

–Lamentamos decirle que, si vuelve a agredir a otro concursante, se verá descalificado. No podemos permitir tales actos de violencia entre los participantes de este torneo.

–¿Participante…? –Susurró Sonic, incrédulo. –¿Acaso… ¡Metal Sonic está compitiendo?!

–En efecto. Es el segundo miembro del Team Flare, y no dejaremos que usted le haga daño sin ningún motivo.

–¿Ningún motivo? ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ¿Olvidas todo el daño que Metal Sonic ha causado?

–Revelarse contra Eggman e intento de destruir el planeta.

–Entonces, ¿por qué demonios lo dejan competir? –Le recriminó el erizo, apretando los puños.

–¿Acaso dices que hay que juzgar a Metal Sonic por sus acciones pasadas? –Respondió el pequeño robot, perspicaz.

–¿Qué? Pues claro.

–¿Acaso Shadow the Hedgehog no fue también creado con propósitos destructivos? También sabemos que estuvo a punto de aniquilar a todo el mundo, pero logró inclinarse hacia el bien. ¿Cómo puedes ahora discriminar a Metal Sonic, si ni siquiera le das la oportunidad de probar que ha cambiado?

–¡Porque no ha cambiado! –Bramó Sonic, encolerizado. –Lo sé… las máquinas de Eggman nunca cambian…

–Eso tampoco es correcto. –Razonó Omochao, sin inmutarse. –E-102 Gamma, E-123 Omega y Gemerl también han corregido sus perspectivas y han optado por luchar al lado del bien, ¿acaso usted no lo recuerda?

Sonic se mordió la lengua, asegurándose de controlarse para no hacer pedazos a ese inocente robot, que de cierta manera, tenía razón. Tuvo sus dudas respecto a Shadow, Gamma y Omega al principio, pero cuando les dio la oportunidad, probaron estar del lado correcto. Y Gemerl fue reprogramado para tener conciencia propia, y así seguir el camino que escogiera, y por supuesto, fue el del bien.

Sin embargo, sus instintos le gritaban que no confiara en Metal Sonic, y que no le diera ningún chance de probar nada.

No obstante, decidió que no era el momento, ni el lugar para atacar a su imitador de acero.

–Bah. Haz lo que quieras. Pero ten presente que, si Metal Sonic quiere hacer pedazos tu rostro, yo no te defenderé.

–No debe preocuparse, Sonic. Tenemos en constante vigilancia a Metal Sonic, y nos aseguraremos de que no se meta en líos. –Aseguró Omochao, inalterable.

Sonic bufó de nuevo y, resignado, se alejó del lugar con una mirada furiosa, pero al mismo tiempo, pensativa. Puede que Omochao no tuviera la razón (según él), pero tenía un punto. Tenía que permitirle a Metal Sonic seguir su propio camino, y entendiera que estaba del lado incorrecto, pero el súbito recuerdo de Metal Overlord taladraba en su mente como un relámpago, y le hacía dudar otra vez.

Suspiró, derrotado, mientras caminaba con su Blue Star bajo su brazo derecho, pero rápidamente, se prometió algo…

– _Si no puedo darte la paliza que mereces ahora, te la daré en la pista._ –Pensó el erizo azul, determinado, cuando salió de la estación.

–¿Qué fue todo eso? –Preguntó Blaze, confundida, mirando a las temerosas Amy y Cream, que ni siquiera alcanzaron a explicarse.

–No lo sé, pero ese robot me da muy mala espina… –Respondió Silver, mirando seriamente como Metal Sonic se alejaba a gran velocidad de allí…

Dos horas transcurrieron desde entonces, y la tan esperada competencia estaba por iniciar. Sin embargo, no todos los participantes estaban tan ansiosos por el comienzo de esta épica competición…

Silver, caminando sin ánimos hacia la línea de meta, parecía realmente fastidiado. Con un suspiro de resignación, preparó su Psychic Wave, alistándose para la carrera.

–Será divertido… –Bufó el erizo plateado, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a la eriza rosada que lo animaba entre el público. –¿Por qué no solo me quedé en Emerald Coast?

–¿Y perderte la diversión? –La voz de Blaze le hizo reaccionar. Miró a su costado, y visualizó a la felina lavanda junto a él, sonriéndole. –No me digas que ya te arrepentiste.

–No puedo arrepentirme de algo en lo que ni siquiera elegí participar. –Bufó el erizo como respuesta, aunque solo le bastó ver a los ojos a Blaze para que su alma alterada se tranquilizara de golpe.

–No creo que deberías ser tan malagradecido. –Le reprochó la gata a Silver. –Amy decidió que tú serías quién competiría en mi equipo, ¿y tú la rechazas de esta forma? Que maleducado de tu parte.

–Como dije antes, ni siquiera elegí participar en este absurdo torneo, y ni sé por qué tú quieres competir también.

–Soy la princesa de Solaria, el reino principal de todo mi mundo, y ni aun así desperdiciaría la oportunidad de relajarme, y disfrutar con quienes me siento cómoda. Tú actúas como si no tuvieras tiempo para respirar por tu gran misión para salvar al mundo, que admito, es muy noble y respetuosa. Sin embargo, si incluso yo, que debo gobernar todo un reino, encuentro unos instantes para descansar, ¿cómo podrías tú abstenerte a eso?

Silver pareció meditar en aquellas palabras, pensativo… Blaze suspiró.

–¿Sabes? Si tanto deseas enfocarte en tu responsabilidad, entonces no veas esto como una pérdida de tiempo: míralo como una especie de entrenamiento, o más bien desafío. –Detalló la felina, emocionándose con sus propias palabras. –Nosotros, un trío de principiantes, tendremos que competir contra las ligas mayores: Sonic y el resto de sus amigos, que seguramente serán ya expertos en conducir Extreme Gears. Esto no será sencillo, y tendremos que enfocarnos al máximo para alcanzar su nivel. Así que dime, ¿me ayudarás a mostrarles a nuestros amigos que no pensamos quedarnos atrás?

–Siempre. –Silver ni siquiera vaciló en responder, sonriendo con determinación.

Blaze no pudo evitar copiar su sonrisa, mientras junto a ella, Metal Sonic se mantenía callado e inmutable, al menos por fuera, ya que su mente analizaba y razonaba en cada palabra que había dicho la felina, intentando encontrarle algún sentido…

Y así fue como comenzó.

Como aquél disparejo equipo terminó de formarse, y como los tres lograrían alcanzar la gloria, iniciando por ese día.

El día en el que el World Grand Prix dio inicio…

* * *

 _ **¿Y qué tal? ¡Les pido que me dejen sus review para comentarme qué les pareció!**_

 ** _¡Nos vemos!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Caos

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Speed Riders**

 _ **¡Hola! Volví para atormentarlos reiteradamente con una nueva actualización de este fic. Como tardé de más en postear el anterior, pensé en compensarlo subiendo este antes de una semana, aunque veo con algo de decepción que no a muchos les llamó la atención este fic, me conformo con los lectores que tengo; además, no anhelo que mis historias se hagan famosas, aunque no me desagradaría XD. Les agradezco a todo aquel que se haya tomado el tiempo de leer este fic, y espero que continúen siguiéndolo hasta que finalice.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de Sonic the Hedgehog: Speed Riders.**_

 **Chapter 5: Caos.**

Poco a poco amanecía en la enorme ciudad de Empire City. Unos tres meses habían pasado desde que el World Grand Prix terminó en Spagonia, y ahora, el mundo nuevamente disfrutaba de una merecida paz, después de tantos conflictos, ya sea con bestias antiguas y mitológicas, entes oscuros hambriento por destrucción o un científico loco decidido a conquistar el mundo.

No cualquiera adivinaría que éste último era el más peligroso.

–Todo acontece perfectamente. –Decía Eggman, analizando los datos en su computadora central. –El Phantom Ruby está completo, e Infinite está listo para la acción. Es el momento de iniciar mi último plan…

–¿Está seguro de actuar tan pronto? –Le preguntó Metal Sonic, observándolo de cerca.

–No desconfíes de mí, Metal. Tengo todo perfectamente planeado. –Aseguró el doctor, completamente seguro de sí mismo. –Con Infinite a mi lado, seré invencible. Ni Sonic, ni ningún otro de esos insectos podrá vencerme esta vez con él a mi lado. Es el arma suprema, y está completamente bajo mi control.

–¿En serio?

–¿Aún dudas de Infinite? Me juró lealtad absoluta, y está tan absorto a conseguir su tan ansiada venganza que no se le vendrá la idea de siquiera intentar desafiarme. Tengo todas las cartas en mi mano, y pienso jugarlas ahora que esas ratas piensan que en realidad estoy muerto…

–Y todavía no comprendo por qué no es así. –Respondió el robot de Sonic, indiferente, pero con una apenas notable curiosidad.

–¿En serio tú también creíste que fui eliminado por esas cucarachas? Je, me subestimas, Metal. Nadie sabe de lo que soy capaz, y es momento de que todos lo averigüen. Sonic me atacó decidido a acabar conmigo en primer lugar porque destruí una parte de Central City. Ahora veremos qué tan furioso se pone cuando toda Empire City se convierta en ruinas frente a sus ojos.

–¿Seguro que no quiere que intervenga?

–Infinite se encargará de todo, mi creación. No debes tener dudas de él.

–No puedo evitarlo. El Phantom Ruby se adaptó tan bien a su cuerpo, que parece como si estuviera destinado a ser el portador de la gema. ¿Cómo sabe usted que no la usará contra nosotros?

–Estás muy conversador hoy, Metal Sonic. No te preocupes. Es muy poco probable que Infinite se rebele contra mí… como hiciste tú. –Metal Sonic desvió la mirada. –Sin embargo, si por alguna razón eso sucede, conoces muy bien el plan de emergencia.

Metal Sonic pareció meditar unos instantes, bastante callado, hasta que, después de casi un minuto, habló.

–Como usted diga, doctor. –Una vez emitió estas palabras, abandonó el cuarto de control, dejando a Eggman en completa soledad.

–No me interesa si fue o no el destino quién sentenció que Infinite y el Phantom Ruby fueran uno… Mientras ambos estén bajo mi control, los usaré con todo gusto para cumplir mis planes. –Aseguró Eggman, con un brillo oscuro en su mirada. –Que comience el juego, Sonic.

–¡Venga ya! ¡No me digan que eso es todo lo que pueden hacer! –Les gritó Sonic a sus compañeros, avanzando como el viento en su Blue Star, y dejando detrás de sí una estela azulada.

La mirada del erizo azul rebelaba su paz y tranquilidad, que hasta entonces, no tenía precedentes. Finalmente, Sonic y el resto de sus amigos se convencieron de que Eggman había sido derrotado definitivamente, y ahora por fin podrían vivir su tan ansiada vida llena de serenidad, y sin preocuparse de nada en lo absoluto…

Excepto, claro, competir entre ellos.

–¡Vamos, niño del futuro! ¡Échale ganas! –Le gritó Sonic a Silver, quien, conduciendo su Psychic Wave, avanzaba imparable por las vacías calles de Empire City, detrás de Sonic.

–¡Mejor no te confíes! –Le advirtió Silver, mientras sus manos se iluminaban con una luz turquesa. –¡O te sorprenderás!

De pronto, un auto voló encima de Sonic, y se desplomó sobre él. Sin embargo, el erizo azul lo esquivó sin problemas, con una agilidad digna de admiración. Sin embargo, aquel ataque resultó ser un engaño para que Silver se adelantara, dejando a Sonic detrás suyo.

–¡Oye! ¡No es gusto! –Protestó Sonic, activando su turbo para igualar a Silver.

–¡Todo se vale en las carreras de Extreme Gears! –Respondió Silver, sin evitar reírse.

–¡Háganse a un lado!

Sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera predecirlo, Knuckles pasó entre ambos con su potente turbo activo, repasando a los dos erizos en unos segundos.

–¡Knuckles! –Gritó Sonic, cuando tres sombras pasaron por encima de él.

Tails, Amy y Cream aterrizaron unos metros delante de los erizos azul y plateado, despidiéndose de ellos antes de dejarlos atrás.

–¡Oh, eso sí que no! –Rugió Sonic, acelerando de nuevo, con Silver pisándole los talones.

–¡Tails! ¡Sonic y Silver se acercan! –Le advirtió Amy, manejando su Pink Rose, a altísima velocidad, mientras el zorro meditaba unos segundos, elaborando un plan.

–¡Oigan! ¡No vale trabajar juntos! –Les reclamó Silver, enfurecido.

–¡Todo vale en las carreras de Extreme Gears! –Le contestó Amy, sacándole la lengua.

–¡Ya sé! –Exclamó Tails, con un plan ya listo. –Si viramos en esa calle, llegaremos al centro de la ciudad más rápido que…

–¡Fuera de mi camino! –Bramó una voz conocida.

El trío miró hacia atrás de inmediato, y cuando vieron un destello de luz azul y turquesa acercándose a la velocidad de la luz, se quitaron para evitar ser brutalmente arrollados por esta.

Sonic y Silver, uniendo sus turbos en uno solo, se rieron en la cara de sus tres amigos antes de seguir avanzando a una impresionante velocidad, que superaba todo lo que habían visto antes.

–¡Eso no es justo! –Se quejó Cream.

–¡Todo vale en las carreras de Extreme Gears! –Repitió Sonic, perdiéndose en las calles posteriores.

Knuckles se desplazaba imparable a través de la avenida principal de la ciudad, siguiendo su paso mientras esquivaba a los autos que se recorrían las autopistas tranquilamente. Muchos se detenían a apreciar al equidna rojo trasladarse velozmente por Empire City, hasta perderlo de vista.

Sin embargo, aún más personas gritaron de terror cuando un meteoro que brillaba con una luz azul y turquesa de manera intermitente atravesó el cielo, como una estrella.

Knuckles, al oír el estruendo que produjo aquella unión entre ambos erizo, volteó, y contempló con terror como el cometa de luz se abalanzaba sobre él, embistiéndolo con una fuerza arrolladora.

El equidna cayó de su Extreme Gear, dolorido, mientras Sonic y Silver pasaban por decenas de calles contiguas, dejando tras de sí una estela de luz de sus respectivos colores.

–Esos imbéciles… –Masculló, poniéndose de pie con mucho dolor, antes de subirse de nuevo en su Extreme Gear. –¡No crean que podrán vencerme!

El equidna aceleró con todo lo que pudo, sin percatarse en como Tails, Amy y Cream estaban por alcanzarlo.

Decenas de calles enfrente suyo, Sonic y Silver ya se habían separado, y ahora competían entre sí nuevamente, lanzándose miradas desafiantes mientras avanzadas como veloces resplandores de colores. Las turbinas de sus respectivos transportes aéreos vomitaban una poderosa energía que los impulsaba hacia delante con la velocidad de un relámpago, y sus propias fuerzas les daban una potencia extra para acelerar cada vez más.

Ambos resplandores se acercaban a su destino, que era también la línea de llegada. Los dos se miraron a los ojos una última vez, para luego mirar hacia el frente de nuevo, determinados a vencer. Y así, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la plaza central de la ciudad, sin llegar a conocerse el ganador exacto.

Apenas alcanzaron a frenar antes de llevarse a miles de edificios con ellos, y cuando por fin se detuvieron por completo, bajaron de sus tablas voladoras, y charlaron un poco entre sí mientras esperaban a sus amigos.

–Vaya, Silver. Cuando nos conocimos en Emerald Coast no eras tan veloz. ¿Acaso el World Grand Prix te hizo más rápido?

–Creo que Blaze tenía razón cuando dijo que correr en esa competencia me ayudaría. –Rió el erizo del futuro. –Oye, por cierto, ¿no la has visto?

–Desde Spagonia, no sé qué fue de ella. Dijo que pasaría algo de tiempo en nuestra dimensión, pero no tengo idea de dónde estará. Seguramente está explorando por ahí, o ya habrá vuelto a su dimensión.

–Es curioso que, al ser una princesa, pueda tomarse tanto tiempo para descansar. Además, es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece.

–Y muy rápida también. –Añadió el erizo azul, riendo un poco. –Recuerdo que, cuando nos conocimos, no esperamos ni cinco minutos en competir contra el otro. Empatamos.

–Increíble. Parece que es muy buena conductora de Extreme Gears. Pero aún me debe una carrera.

–¿Aún no superas cuando barrió el piso contigo en Delphin Resort? –Se burló Sonic, divertido. –Ni siquiera tuviste oportunidad.

–Jaja. Muy gracioso. –Rió falsamente Silver, fastidiado. –Como sea. Y dime, ¿qué harás cuando terminen estas vacaciones alrededor del mundo?

–Explorar aún más. La Tierra es muy grande, y deben haber muchos rincones desconocidos en ella que yo quiero conocer. Quién sabe, tal vez me encuentre a algún viejo amigo.

–Vaya. Realmente eres un espíritu libre, ¿no?

–Tú también deberías serlo. Mientras ese desconocido desastre no aparece, lo mejor es relajarse y guardar tus energías para enfrentarlo. Después de todo, ni siquiera sabemos cuándo todo sucedería…

–Y ese es el problema: no sabemos cuándo llegará. –Replicó Silver, ahora serio. –No podemos predecir cuándo ni cómo sucederá, y lo menos que podemos hacer es estar atentos. Atentos cuando todo suceda. Atentos cuando la catástrofe aparezca.

–Se supone que Eggman Nega fue quién causó todo eso, ¿no? O al menos eso creías. –Recordó Sonic, poniéndose pensativo. –Se supone que él no debería existir, porque Eggman ya no está, pero, sin embargo…

–Él volvió. –Complementó Silver, todavía serio. –Lo he estado pensando desde hacía meses, y aún no encuentro una respuesta para eso. Si Eggman nunca tendría descendencia porque murió, entonces ¿por qué todavía existe Nega…? ¿Qué demonios pasó?

–Es una buena pregunta, pero creo que tengo la respuesta… –Contestó Sonic luego de unos segundos de silencio. Su mirada se tornó seria, mientras sus ojos relampagueaban al pronunciar las siguientes palabras: –Eggman sigue vivo.

Silver se vio realmente sorprendido con esa afirmación, hasta el punto que retrocedió unos pasos, observando incrédulo al erizo azul, que parecía todavía muy enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos.

–¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –Inquirió Silver, atónito.

–¡USTEDES DOS! –Pero antes de que Sonic llegara a responder, una tormenta de polvo se abalanzó sobre ambos.

Un furioso Knuckles atacó, embistiendo a los dos erizos con una fuerza sobrenatural, hasta estamparlos contra un sólido muro de ladrillo en aquella plaza vacía.

El equidna, ya más calmado, jadeaba ligeramente por todo el esfuerzo que había ejercido para llegar allí a esa velocidad. Todavía algo enfadado, caminó a una gran distancia de ahí y se sentó bajo un árbol, junto a su confiable Red Rock.

–Auch… ¡¿Qué le pasa a ese bruto?! –Rugió Sonic, encolerizado, mientras se recuperaba del poderoso impacto.

–Creo que está algo enojado… –Arguyó Silver, igual de adolorido que el azul.

–¡Sonic! –El erizo azul miró hacia un lado, y logró visualizar ya a Tails, Amy y Cream, acercándose rápidamente.

–Bueno, al menos podremos empezar el picnic de una vez. –Sonic se encogió de hombros y sonrió, siendo imitado por Silver.

Era bueno tener algo de tranquilidad de vez en cuando.

Qué lástima que no iba a durar mucho…

 _Nadie pudo predecir que todo iniciaría ese mismo día…_

 _Nadie pudo saberlo. Ni siquiera lo vieron venir._

 _Solo apareció cual fantasma, y destruyó todo a su paso._

 _Y esta vez, nadie pudo detenerlo._

 _Esta vez, la devastación reinaría en el planeta entero._

 _Esta vez, el mal había triunfado…_

 _Lo recuerdo perfectamente._

 _Recuerdo exactamente cómo sucedió todo…_

Una enorme sombra oscureció gran parte de la ciudad, pero en especial, en donde se encontraban los seis héroes. Se levantaron de un salto, y observaron con alarma el cielo, donde decenas y decenas de naves habían aparecido de la nada, y ahora mismo, apuntaban a la ciudad con sus letales cañones, listos para abrir fuego.

–¡Saludos, queridos súbditos! –La voz de Eggman se escuchó en toda la ciudad debido a los potentes parlantes de los buques aéreos. Sonic y Silver fruncieron el ceño, conscientes de que el erizo azul tenía razón.

Eggman no había muerto.

–¿Me extrañaron? ¡Apuesto a que sí! Aún no puedo creer que me creyeran muerto. ¿En serio pensaron que, después de tantos años de pelear por alcanzar mi sueño: un mundo lleno de orden y perfección, me rendiría de un momento a otro? ¡Pues no! ¡He vuelto, y esta vez nada se interpondrá en mi camino! Y si alguno de ustedes, pequeñas ratas del laboratorio, intenta detenerme, pues, tendré que pedirles a mis amiguitos que les den su merecido.

–Eggman… –Gruñó Sonic, mostrando los colmillos. –Nunca te rendirás, ¿cierto? Pues, ¿adivina qué? Si volviste por otra paliza, ¡la recibirás! ¡Chicos, adelante!

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream y Silver montaron sus Extreme Gears y en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraban discurriendo las calles, en dirección hacia la nave más grande de la flota, que suponían era donde Eggman se ocultaba.

El equipo avanzaba lo más rápido que sus patinetas voladoras se los permitía, desplazándose velozmente a través de calles, avenidas, autopistas e intercepciones, sin detenerse ni un instante. Su objetivo era fijo, y nada podría inmovilizarlos…

Excepto, tal vez, volver a ver a un viejo enemigo…

–Oh, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. –Habló Eggman con un tono divertido. –Nunca fuiste bueno para escuchar, ni para esperar. Y eso será tu ruina. Se los advertí, y no quisieron escuchar. Así que, si tanto quieren ver esta ciudad en ruinas, así será.

Los seis pararon en seco cuando, encima de un edificio, lo vieron. Ni siquiera alcanzaron a visualizarlo cuando llegó allí, y ni siquiera sabían por qué estaba allí.

Pero esa era la realidad, o al menos, lo que aparentaba.

Chaos, el guardián de la destrucción, se encontraba en la cima de aquel enorme rascacielos, observándolos desde las alturas con sus ojos verdes e intensos.

–Esto no es posible… –Murmuró Knuckles, estático. –¡Se supone que el alma de Chaos estaba en paz gracias a Tikal! ¿Qué demonios sucedió?

–¿Qué sucede, pequeños? ¿Le tienen miedo a este insignificante ser? –Se burló Eggman, escuchándose en su voz lo placentero que le resultaba ver las estupefactas expresiones de sus rivales. –Pues apuesto a que no les agradará lo que están a punto de ver.

Ya GUN había iniciado una evacuación inmediata, sin esperar otro instante. Miles de personas abandonaban la enorme ciudad que consideraban su hogar, por culpa de aquel terrible humano, con una crueldad sin precedentes, que ahora iba a demostrar ante el mundo.

–Es el momento de que todos vean el verdadero terror. ¡Chaos 0, ahora!

Antes de que alguno de los héroes reaccionara, Chaos empezó a crecer a una velocidad alarmante, empezando a inundar el edificio, que a estas alturas, ya se encontraba vacío. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Amy observaron atónitos la escena, mientras Perfect Chaos renacía frente a ellos, con sus mismos ojos asesinos y un terrorífico rostro con aspecto de reptil.

–Imposible… –Susurró Sonic, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

La enorme bestia de agua atacó, disparando poderosos proyectiles luminosos de Chaos Energy como meteoritos hacia los seis personajes, que no tardaron en dispersarse lejos de ahí, mientras las calles continuaban inundándose.

–¡Este lugar quedará como Station Square en menos de 10 minutos a este paso! –Exclamó Tails, alarmado.

–Chaos… ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser Chaos?! –Se alteró Knuckles, exasperado.

–¡Concéntrense! –Les ordenó Sonic, con la mente fría. –Super Sonic podría vencer a esta cosa de solo tres golpes… ¡Pero tendremos que buscar otra solución! ¡Todos, ayuden con la evacuación! ¡Distraeré a Perfect Chaos!

Todos parecían querer replicar, pero, cuando la deidad del Chaos disparó un potentísimo cañonazo de energía contra un edificio, entendieron que era lo mejor. Rápidamente, el grupo se desplegó, listo para ayudar a quien lo necesitase.

Tails usaba sus colas para llegar a lugares altos con más facilidad, salvando a personas atrapadas en edificios a punto de caer. Knuckles usaba su fuerte cuerpo para evitar que estructuras se derrumbaran con personas aún adentro, y les daba el tiempo necesario para escapar y ponerse a salvo. Amy y Cream guiaban a los civiles a un lugar seguro, la eriza transportándolos en su Extreme Gear, mientras que la coneja los llevaba por los cielos con sus orejas, que le servían para volar. Y Silver, usando sus poderes telequinéticos, detenía escombros que estaban por caer sobre inocentes, y los ponía a salvo rápidamente. Además, despejaba las calles del agua para evitar que arrastrara a las personas.

Sonic, por su parte, se desplazaba indetenible hacia Perfect Chaos, aunque se veía sumamente nervioso. Nunca creyó que tendría que volver a enfrentarse a esa peligrosa criatura, con todo su poder, y ahora, tendría que hacerlo sin su forma más poderosa, que de seguro le daría la ventaja en esa situación, como la última vez. Suspiró con descontento mientras apretaba los puños, y conducía hacia aquel devastador monstruo, que disparaba constantes meteoros de energía como lluvia sobre la ciudad.

Y mientras todo esto sucedía, un oscuro ente observaba todo el caos desde las alturas, invisible para todos debido a la crisis que se enfrentaban. Debajo de su máscara plateada, se podían ver dos ojos, uno amarillo y otro azul, mientras una tenebrosa gema morada parecía brillar en su pecho, usando parte de su poder infinito para crear todas las ilusiones en el lugar.

Las naves y Perfect Chaos en realidad eran solo creaciones ilusorias que aquel ser invencible, que, con su poder sin límites, planeaba someter a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

–Sonic, tú eres el primero. –Dijo Zero, con una voz distorsionada, mientras parecía disfrutar de la destrucción y el caos que ocasionaba. –Y luego seguirás tú, Shadow.

 _ **¡Y finish! ¿Qué les pareció? Iba a colocar la batalla completa contra Perfect Chaos, pero estoy que me duermo sobre mi laptop. Decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, aunque puede que no logre subir esto hasta mañana. Le agradezco a todo aquel que se haya tomado la molestia de leer todo esto, y espero que todos ustedes, queridos lectores, sigan presentes en cada capítulo, y dejen sus review comentando qué les pareció.**_

 _ **Nos leemos.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Choque de fuerzas

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Speed Riders**

 _ **Bueno, he regresado otra vez, ahora para enseñarles la confrontación contra Perfect Chaos, y que los héroes se vean las caras con Infinite por primera vez. Estaba escuchando el tema de "Infinite" de Sonic Forces, mientras escribía esta parte, por lo cual les aconsejo oírlo también.**_

 _ **Sin más, ¡a leer!**_

 **Chapter 6: Choque entre fuerzas.**

Otro impacto directo.

Pero estuvo a punto de ser consumido por las llamas del Chaos, literalmente.

Esto seguía siendo muy peligroso. Fue tan sencillo cuando se encontraba en su Súper Estado, que se percató de la diferencia de enfrentar a algún villano al nivel de Perfect Chaos sin su invencible transformación.

Se alejó rápidamente, surcando los cielos como un cometa azul, mientras eludía mortales haces de fuego y Chaos Energy que la enorme bestia de agua disparaba a diestra y siniestra, concentrándose más en destruir todo a su paso que en acabar con esa molesta rata azul que ya lo había golpeado cuatro veces con todas sus fuerzas, sin causar una gran diferencia.

El erizo azul aterrizó sobre un escombro que flotaba por las aguas de la inundación que Chaos generó, y fulminó a su mortal enemigo con la mirada. Perfect Chaos empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de agua y Chaos Energy en sus fauces, expulsándola como un cañonazo de energía azul que arrasaba con todo a su paso, calle tras calles, en dirección a Sonic, quien lo esquivó por los pelos, desplazándose como un rayo a través del agua con gran habilidad.

El monstruoso enemigo nuevamente hizo llover cometas de fuego y energía del caos, derribando otro edificio con sus peligrosos ataques. A pesar de verlos venir, no tuvo el tiempo para evitarlo. Uno de los misiles lo rozó, tumbándolo de su Extreme Gear para caer en el mar que ahora devastaba toda la ciudad. Intentó no hundirse, pero, cuando tres meteoros más estaban por caer sobre él, se sumergió rápidamente para evadirlos. Los devastadores proyectiles explotaron sobre el agua encima de Sonic, y la onda expansiva que generaron empujó al erizo azul aún más abajo. Intentó emerger del agua lo más velozmente posible, pero la corriente comenzó a arrastrarlo, y sin mencionar todos los escombros que venían sobre él, ya fuera cayendo desde arriba, y siendo también llegados por la corriente. Sea como sea, si uno de ellos lograba golpearlo, estaría perdido.

–¿Dónde está Sonic? –Preguntó Tails, buscando a su mejor amigo alrededor, mientras aterrizaba en un sólido edificio donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos.

–No lo sabemos… –Respondió Silver, mientras apretaba los puños al ver la destrucción que ahora envolvía la ciudad, derruyéndola a cada segundo. –Pero no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

–¡Pero no podemos hacerle frente a esa cosa! –Le replicó Tails, señalando a Perfect Chaos, quien rugió con una fuerza ensordecedora, produciendo un tsunami, que parecía planear destruir toda Empire City. –¡Lo ves!

–Lo que nos faltaba. –Gruñó Knuckles, mostrando sus colmillos. –Todavía hay personas en la ciudad. ¡No lograremos salvarlas a todas a tiempo!

–¡Y Sonic morirá si lo dejamos a su suerte! –Señaló Amy, también exasperada. –¡Necesita ayuda!

Silver intentó pensar en una solución lo más rápido posible, pero no fue lo suficiente…

Las enormes olas parecieron llegar instantáneamente, y azotaron al edificio con gran fuerza. Toda la estructura se balanceó antes de venirse abajo, y los cinco curiosos personajes fueron obligados a abandonar su punto de reunión para deslizarse a través de las violentas olas con sus tablas voladoras, cayendo poco a poco en la desesperación.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Sonic?

El tsunami que Chaos provocó parecía arrasar con todo a su paso, derrumbando edificios e inundando calles enteras. Empire City entraba en la devastación y en el caos, y nadie parecía poder evitarlo. La enorme bestia de agua se desplazaba con lentitud a través de la ciudad para destruir aún más terreno, trayendo catástrofe y ruina a su paso.

Por órdenes de aquel a quien obedecía.

Aquel que lo había creado.

El oscuro ser que observaba todo desde las alturas dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se desplazaba a través de los cielos en un curioso Extreme Gear rojo y negro, con aparentes "venas" púrpuras y brillantes que lo atravesaban. Su cara era oculta por una máscara plateada con dos visores en los cuales se asomaban sus ojos. Uno de estos visores era negro, ocultando un ojo azul, y el otro era rojo, que revelaba el segundo ojo, que era amarillo. Pero sin duda, el detalle más notable era la gema púrpura, de aspecto fantasmal que parecía estar incrustada en su pecho.

El Phantom Ruby.

Voló a gran velocidad a través de los cielos de la ciudad en ruinas, buscando a sus presas para acabarlas de una vez por todas. Debía eliminarlos lo más rápido posible para ir por su verdadero objetivo…

Shadow the Hedgehog…

Se arrepentiría por haberlo humillado de semejante manera en aquella ocasión. Se arrepentiría de haberse interpuesto en su camino.

Iba a asegurarse de eso.

Chaos siguió avanzando imparable, mientras sus ojos verdes y aterradores escaneaban el entorno para localizar a sus objetivos. Aseguraba que había caído por aquí.

Ni siquiera imaginaba que ahora mismo, era vigilado por su propia presa, que asechaba desde las sombras, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, pero esta vez, no estaba solo.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream y Silver estaban reunidos de nuevo, y esta vez, se asegurarían de acabar con Chaos en equipo.

El grupo se trasladó silenciosamente entre los edificios caídos, evadiendo el agua a toda costa, porque podrían llamar la atención de la deidad del caos. Sin embargo, no pudieron eludirlo por siempre.

Los ojos de Chaos parecieron fijarse en ellos, a pesar del sigilo que ejercían para no verse detectados. La criatura de agua atacó con poderosos proyectiles de fuego y Chaos Energy, que estallaban con una fuerza atroz, que devastaba todo a su paso.

No obstante, sus enemigos fueron más rápidos, esquivando los ataques con una maestría en sus respectivos transportes. Los seis personajes se desplazaron a gran velocidad hacia Chaos, viajando a través de autopistas o edificios que ahora flotaban por las calles de Empire City. Chaos, al comprender que sus ataques no funcionaban, reunió una gran cantidad de energía en sus fauces, y la expulsó como un potentísimo rayo de agua a presión, energizada con Chaos Energy, que destruía todo a su paso.

El ataque fue tan rápido que los héroes no alcanzaron a eludirlo, pero no fue necesario…

Una vez el haz de energía colisionó contra Sonic y sus compañeros, Chaos los observó expectante, comprobando que su trabajo hubiera terminado.

Pues no fue así.

Seis destellos de luz salieron disparados contra la bestia acuosa, que ni siquiera alcanzó a verlos venir, y de un devastador golpe en conjunto, atravesaron el cuerpo de Perfect Chaos, quien se deshizo, y esta vez, no volvió a formarse…

Los seis héroes celebraron con euforia su triunfo, mientras todo el agua que en realidad era parte del cuerpo de Perfect Chaos se drenaba, desvaneciéndose, como si nunca hubiera existido.

A Knuckles le intrigó este detalle, pero decidió no pensar en ello y festejar su victoria con sus aliados, aunque su gloria no duraría más tiempo…

–Todavía no puedo creerlo… –Susurró Tails, volando con su Yellow Tail por el aire junto a sus aliados, mientras observaban algo abatidos la destrucción que Perfect Chaos provocó en la ciudad. –Ahora, Empire City es igual que Station Square, incluso diría que peor.

–Nada es peor que Station Square. –Objetó Sonic, cruzándose de brazos. –Pero coincido. Ahora que sabemos que Eggman sigue vivo, lo mejor será reunirnos con Shadow y los demás. Si tenía a Chaos de su lado otra vez, quién sabe que otras sorpresas tenga para nosotros. Algo me dice que esto apenas inicia…

–Sabias palabras, Sonic. –Aquella voz distorsionada y oscura los petrificó. Los seis personajes voltearon con lentitud, observando con un escalofrío a un ente oscuro con una fuerza infinita, encarnada en un chacal negro con partes de su pelaje en blanco, y su rostro oculto tras una máscara plateada, que descendió levitando desde el cielo hasta encarar a los héroes. –Este solo es el comienzo. Contemplen el inicio del final, donde comienza la conclusión, donde toda luz de esperanza se extingue de una vez por todas.

–¿Quién rayos eres, y qué tanto parloteas? –Preguntó Sonic, ya en guardia. El chacal profuso una aterradora risa, antes de contestar.

–Pueden llamarme Infinite. Aquel que extenderá el Eggman Empire hasta el último confín de la Tierra, iniciando por esta sucia ciudad…

–Ya con eso sé que trabajas para Eggman, lo que significa que tendremos que patear tu trasero también. –Simplificó Sonic con ojos desafiante. –Pareces un buen desafío, así que si crees que puedes vencerme, ven por mí.

–No me desafíes, Sonic. –Advertió Infinite, abalanzándose sobre el grupo en su Extreme Gear, el Crimson Eternity, que se iluminó gradualmente a medida que avanzaba.

Sonic recibió el embate directamente, y él y su Blue Star terminaron desparramados en las calles, ya secas, de Empire City.

–¡Sonic! –Exclamó Amy, asustada.

–¡Pagarás por eso! –Amenazó Knuckles, mientras se juntaba con Tails para atacar al mismo tiempo al chacal, que los miraba sin mucho interés.

El dúo embistió desde múltiples ángulos a Infinite, con variables ataques en distintos lugares, pero, para su consternación, su enemigo los bloqueaba como si no se trataran de mucha cosa, y una vez se cansó de jugar, irradió de su cuerpo una energía carmesí tan poderosa que los lanzó a varios metros de él.

Silver fue el siguiente en atacar, envolviendo su cuerpo en una luz turquesa a medida que se acercaba a su rival para asestar un devastador golpe con su puño, pero Infinite lo bloqueó como si nada. La colisión entre ambos provocó que el viento a su alrededor explotara como una onda expansiva, dejando al erizo plateado sin palabras. El chacal lo golpeó en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire, y con un giro en su Extreme Gear, generó una ráfaga de viento tan poderosa que arrastró a Silver muy lejos de ahí.

Tails volvió a la acción, acelerando contra Infinite con una velocidad asombrosa, para golpearlo en la espalda con un poderoso latigazo de sus dos colas, que pudo destrozar casi cualquier cosa de un golpe directo. Sin embargo, el chacal ni se inmutó.

–Los niños no deberían participar en una guerra. –Le susurró a Tails, posicionando su mano contra el pecho de éste. –Porque nunca lograrán salir con vida.

De pronto, un poderoso impulso emergió de la palma de Infinite, que dejó sin aliento a Tails. El zorro amarillo terminó completamente exhausto, sin ninguna fuerza para continuar, y se desplomó al suelo junto con su Extreme Gear.

–¡Tails! –Exclamó Cream, preocupada.

Silver actuó rápidamente, amortiguando la caída de su compañero con sus poderes telequinéticos, y en un arrebato de furia, hizo levitar un edificio derribado y lo aventó contra Infinite. Éste, sin embargo, solo extendió su mano ante la estructura que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, e invocó los poderes de su gema para disparar desde su palma un rayo de energía que hizo pedazos los restos de aquel edificio.

Amy apareció detrás de Infinite con una rapidez sorprendente, propinándole un poderoso martillazo con su Piko Piko Hammer, lanzando al chacal por los aires, para que Cream lo interceptara con una patada en el estómago que lo aturdió por unos instantes, que la conejita aprovechó para propinar un latigazo con sus orejas al rostro del chacal, agrietando el cristal del visor negro de su máscara, para dejar a la luz su intimidante ojo azul. Sin embargo, Cream no se amedrentó, y le ordenó a Cheese rematarlo. El pequeño Chao se envolvió así mismo en una gran cantidad de Chaos Energy, y mandó a volar a gran velocidad a Infinite de un poderoso embate.

El chacal gruñó enojado por verse golpeado por una niña, recuperando su Extreme Gear rápidamente para reacomodarse en el aire, y disparar un relámpago de energía hacia la pobre Cream…

–¡Cream! –Gritaron Amy y Tails, quienes no estaban ni cerca de hacer algo para evitar que su amiga se viera afectada por el ataque…

Silver intentó detener el rayo con sus poderes psíquicos, pero, para su sorpresa, no hizo ningún efecto…

Sin embargo, cierto destello azul rescató a la conejita en el último minuto.

Sonic tomó a Cream en sus brazos, y una vez estuvo en un lugar seguro, liberó desde el propulsor de su Blue Star un pequeño tornado que empujó a Infinite contra un edificio, atravesándolo.

–Eso es lo que alguien como tú merece. –Le dijo Sonic, mientras se reagrupaba con Silver, Amy y Knuckles.

Rápidamente, los cuatro arremetieron contra Infinite, quien se desatascó del edificio en el que se estrelló como si nada.

–Veo que los temores del doctor eran comprensibles. –Murmuró Infinite, mientras tanto la gema en su pecho como el Crimson Eternity se iluminaban con una luz carmesí. –Pero me aseguraré de que nunca más entorpezcan los planes de Eggman ahora mismo. ¡Sientan todo el poder del Phantom Ruby!

Al oír esas palabras, todos se quedaron estáticos, fijando sus ojos sobre el rubí morado que el chacal tenía incrustado en su pecho. Fue cuestión de tiempo que lo reconocieran como la poderosa gema que Eggman había usado anteriormente, en la Egg Fleet, cuando se creyó su muerte…

El Phantom Ruby había regresado, y ahora, tenía un nuevo portador. Uno mucho más poderoso, que podía canalizar su poder sin límites en todo su esplendor.

El chacal produjo una poderosa onda expansiva que lanzó a todos por los aires. Sonic fue el primero en recuperarse, usando su Extreme Gear para desplazarse como una estrella hacia Infinite, haciendo gala de su máxima velocidad…

Pero, para su asombro, el chacal desapareció de su curso en el último segundo, retornando detrás del erizo para propinare una patada tan veloz que ni siquiera alcanzó a verse directo a la columna.

Sonic soló un grito de dolor, antes de caer de rodillas encima de su Extreme Gear, que condujo lejos de ahí para tomar un pequeño respiro y digerir lo que acababa de ver…

Ese engendro… pudo superar su velocidad.

Al ver la dolorida, pero abrumada expresión en el rostro del erizo, el chacal sonrió con suficiencia detrás de su máscara, preparándose para rematar a su principal objetivo, pero…

–¡TÚ, MALDITO!

Knuckles apareció detrás de Infinite a gran velocidad, sin que éste pudiera preverlo, y recibió un poderoso martillazo de los puños del equidna que lo despidió contra el suelo con una fuerza infernal. El impacto provocó un enorme cráter en el pavimento de Empire City, en donde Infinite volvía a incorporarse sin un rasguño, mientras reacomodaba su máscara y volvía a levitar gracias a su Extreme Gear.

Amy y Silver se reunieron con el equidna, confrontando a su invencible oponente, quien con contempló a cada uno con una sonrisa.

Aquello sería interesante.

Cream se alejaba lo más rápido que podía del campo de batalla, dejando tras de sí una estela color crema, mientras cargaba a un inconsciente Tails con la ayuda de Cheese. Miraba atrás constantemente, preocupada por sus amigos. No quería dejarlos solos, y se preocupaba de que quedaran igual que Tails, pero Amy le dio la orden de llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

Además, seguro que podrían derrotar a ese tal Infinite, sea quien sea, porque, después de todo, solo quedaban los más fuertes del grupo. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy y Silver. ¿Quién podría contra todos ellos juntos?

Nadie…

O eso esperaba.

Desvió esos pensamientos de su mente, asegurándose de que todo saldría bien, mientras dejaba atrás el centro de Empire City, que ahora estaba en ruinas…

Un equidna rojo impactó contra el suelo, fragmentándolo con una fuerza imposible. Knuckles apenas pudo moverse después del ataque, con su Extreme Gear ya averiado. No alcanzó a ponerse de pie de nuevo, y solo se quedó yaciente en el piso, inconsciente.

Infinite descendió del cielo como si nada, observando a otro de sus enemigos derrotado. Lo analizó unos segundos, y cuando decidió que era el momento de terminar con el equidna, una esfera de luz azul lo golpeó con una fuerza atroz, empujándolo contra las ruinas de otro edificio. El chacal se incorporó sin daños, y observó su agresor. Un maltrecho erizo azul en una ligeramente dañada Blue Star miraba al ente oscuro con ojos enfurecidos, dispuesto a destrozarlo si se le presentaba la oportunidad. Pero antes, al menos pensaba sacarle algo de información.

–¿Por qué trabajas para Eggman? –Examinó, serio. –¿Por qué quieres matarnos?

–Las plagas como tú siempre regresan. No importa cuántas veces creas que te has deshecho de ellas, vuelven una y otra vez. Pero en esta ocasión, me aseguraré de que ya no molesten, que no intervengan en la llegada del régimen absoluto de Eggman. El mundo será como siempre debió haber sido, y no voy a permitir que ustedes estén presentes para entrometerse.

–Eso no responde mi pregunta. –Le recriminó el erizo azul, iluminando su cuerpo en una luz celeste. –Pero no te preocupes. Voy a sacarte toda la información a golpes, si es necesario.

Sonic acometió con una velocidad fugaz, que Infinite no solo igualó, sino que superó, envuelto en un brillo carmesí. Ambos combatientes chocaron varias veces, colisionando con una fuerza titánica, que explotaba el aire de alrededor en ondas expansivas. Los resplandores rojo y azul retrocedieron luego de un impacto bestial, separándose el uno del otro. Por un instante, se miraron a los ojos, antes de volver al ataque.

–¡Pagarás por todo esto!

–No me subestimes, Sonic. –Le advirtió el chacal, levantando sus brazos poco a poco mientras miles de destellos rojos en forma de cubos aparecían a su alrededor. –Podría ser tu último error.

Entonces, Infinite extendió sus brazos hacia su objetivo, bombardeándolo con el enjambre de cubos semitransparentes. El erizo hizo lo posible por esquivarlos, pero eran demasiados, y terminó recibiendo decenas de ellos. Los disparos fueron eran tan poderosos que fracturaban partes de la calle, mientras Sonic era golpeado una y otra vez por cada uno de ellos. Finalmente, sucumbió.

Perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó en el suelo, dejando su tabla voladora en el piso a su lado. Una vez los cubos desaparecieron, Infinite sonrió con superioridad detrás de su máscara.

Si Shadow era igual de fuerte que este erizo, su venganza sería sencilla.

–¿Y qué te parezco ahora?

–Eres un… –Gruñó Sonic, apretando los puños.

–Soy mucho más de lo que tú, o cualquiera de tus amigos será. Mi poder supera tus límites por mucho, y nunca podrás siquiera pensar en igualarme. Desafiarme fue un gran error, que pagarás muy caro.

Un relámpago de terror invadió a Sonic por un instante gracias al tono aterrador, pero calmado de Infinite, como si toda esa batalla no hubiera sido más que un entretenimiento para él. Sin embargo, nuevamente su personalidad valiente e intrépida resurgió, mirando con ferocidad a su rival.

–Solo parloteas. –Contestó Sonic. –Muéstrame qué puedes hacer.

–Te arrepentirás. –Aseguró Infinite, empezando a avanzar hacia su rival. –Eso puedo asegurártelo.

No podía creer que todo acabaría así. Que después de tantas aventuras, de resolver tantos problemas que pudieron causar la devastación completa del mundo, ahora estuviera a punto de morir en las manos de un enemigo que apenas y conocía.

Solo vio como Infinite se acercaba poco a poco, como la muerte misma que reclamaba su vida, y se la llevaría con él aún si tuviera que arrancársela de su cuerpo.

Aun así, ya no tenía miedo y, aunque no quería morir, era consciente de que ya todo había terminado…

Había perdido.

Infinite levantó su mano para apuntar al pecho de Sonic, creando una esfera de energía, que estuvo a punto de disparar con una frialdad sin precedentes.

Sonic susurró sus últimas palabras, justo cuando el chacal descargó su energía en mortal haz de energía.

–Siento haberles fallado, chicos…

Una flecha de energía amarilla interceptó el disparo de Infinite, que explotó con una fuerza descomunal. Tanto Sonic como Infinite salieron disparados en dos direcciones distintas, aunque el Extreme Gear de Sonic terminó completamente destruido.

–¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! –Rugió Infinite, pero no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo cuando su cabeza se vio sujetaba por Omega, quien lo estrelló contra el suelo con una ferocidad sin precedentes, produciendo un enorme cráter en el terreno.

El chacal reaccionó, disparando desde el Phantom Ruby un cañonazo de energía que lanzó por los aires al robot, alejándolo de sí. Entonces, fue que cayó en cuenta de que estaba rodeado por múltiples soldados, armados con todo tipo de armas, y con varios vehículos militares.

Sin embargo, alguien en especial llamó la atención entre aquel batallón de GUN…

–Jamás pensé que te encontraría tan pronto… –Susurró el chacal, fulminando con la mirada al erizo negro, que, junto a un robot rojo y negro y una murciélago blanca, que parecían listos para combatir a aquella amenaza. –Shadow.

–¡Sonic! –De un camión militar, emergieron los lastimados Silver y Amy, acompañados por Cream, quienes corrieron a auxiliar a su compañero.

–Vaya. A eso llamo refuerzos. –Silbó el erizo, levantándose con la ayuda de Amy. –Y justo a tiempo.

–Entre todos podremos darle su merecido a ese canalla. –Aseguró Silver. –¿Y tu Extreme Gear?

–Pues… –La mirada del erizo se entristeció, mirando de reojo los restos de su Blue Star, completamente arruinada.

–Oh, no. –Soltó Cream, justo cuando una explosión de energía carmesí se desató cerca de ellos.

La onda expansiva los impulsó a varios metros de allí, desparramándolos por doquier. Una vez el estallido acabó, pudo observarse un enorme cráter que parecía producido por un meteorito, del cual emergía la figura de Infinite, imponente y soberbio, con sus ojos de colores dispares fijos en su objetivo…

–Saludos, Shadow. –Dijo Infinite, sonriendo siniestramente. –¿Me extrañaste?

Shadow fue uno de los primeros en levantarse, encarando a aquel ente maligno, sin alcanzar a reconocerlo aún. Apretó los puños y cada uno fue rodeado por una luz de diferente color, el izquierdo de rojo y el derecho de azul, mientras sus anillos inhibidores se iluminaban con un brillo dorado.

–No sé quién eres, y no me interesa. –Respondió el erizo negro, encima de su Black Shot, mientras se alistaba para luchar. –Pero pagarás muy caro todo este desastre.

Rouge, Omega, Silver, Amy y Sonic se colocaron en los costados del erizo negro, respaldándolo, pero Infinite ni siquiera retrocedió.

A su alrededor, el caos reinaba. Lo que antes había sido Empire City, ahora solo eran sus ruinas, mientras que los soldados lastimados por la anterior explosión generada por Infinite se arrastraban como alimañas a un lugar seguro, donde la destrucción llegaría a un nivel nunca antes visto.

Y era posible que nadie sobreviviera a esa confrontación.

 _ **¡Y ya terminó! Espero que les haya gustado, y que lean también la siguiente parte de esta historia. Ahora, los principales personajes de mi fic se enfrentarán a Infinite en un combate sin igual, y tendrán que darlo todo para siquiera sobrevivir a la fuerza del chacal.**_

 _ **Y ahora que Sonic carece de Extreme Gear, estarán en cierta desventaja, pero no crean que el erizo azul será inútil sin un transporte. Puede que no posea la misma velocidad que tiene en los juegos principales de la saga, pero será suficiente para darle problemas a Infinite.**_

 _ **Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, así que nos veremos la próxima vez.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Llega la venganza

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Speed Riders**

 **¡Saludos otra vez! Me costó un poco, pero he aquí el siguiente episodio de este descabellado escrito que creé, basándome en mi One-shot Silver the Hedgehog: Flare Riders. Hoy, los cinco héroes tendrán que enfrentarse con todo a Infinite, y Sonic tendrá más problemas para pelear que nunca. Sin poseer un Extreme Gear, es posible que no pueda ser muy útil en esta batalla. Pues, sin más que decir, adelante.**

 **Chapter 7: Llega la venganza.**

La potencia de un proyectil hecho de energía roja fue tan grande que Amy, Rouge y Silver perdieron en equilibrio, cayendo de sus Extreme Gear para quedar completamente vulnerables.

Infinite estaba por eliminarlos, cuando Shadow impulsó a Omega como una bola de cañón hacia el chacal, quien fue impactado por el enorme robot, terminando atascado en un edificio, desolado y semiruinoso. Ni siquiera alcanzó a intentar salir, cuando una ráfaga de lanzas de luz atravesó la estructura para colisionar justamente donde él se encontraba, provocando una explosión que derrumbó toda la construcción.

Tanto el erizo como el Serie-E se pusieron en guardia, mientras Sonic, Rouge, Amy y Silver se acercaban, listos para un contraataque…

Pero nunca se esperaron cuál sería…

La nave de Eggman que antes se encontraba surcando los cielos de Empire City volvió a aparecer, siendo creada por una energía rojiza, muy similar a una especie de holograma, sorprendiendo a los héroes. Sin embargo, el ser que emergió de ahí sin duda los dejó sin aliento…

–No es posible… –Murmuró Shadow, observando incrédulo el erizo metálico de armadura azul oscuro, ojos negros y pupilas rojas, que acababa de aterrizar entre los seis protagonistas y donde se encontraba su enemigo.

–¿Metal Sonic…? –Soltó Silver, sin creérselo.

No podía ser él…

No era posible…

Sonic estaba por abrir la boca para restregarles a todos que tenía razón, pero, antes de siquiera modular una palabra, el robot se lanzó contra él a gran velocidad, golpeándolo con su cuerpo.

–¡Oye! ¡No es justo! –Protestó Sonic, poniéndose de pie. –¡No estaba listo!

–Eso no me interesa. –Fue la respuesta del robot, quien, antes de volver a atacar, tuvo que verse la cara con Shadow.

–Así que no has cambiado en lo absoluto, Metal. –Dijo el erizo negro, cruzado de brazos y con una mirada letal en sus ojos rojos. –¿Por qué no me sorprende?

–Pues deberías, porque estás equivocado. –Respondió Metal Sonic, con un brillo maligno en sus ojos. –Yo no soy Metal Sonic.

Shadow y Sonic se miraron un segundo, tiempo que el robot aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre ambos con un Spin Dash, tumbando a Shadow de su Black Shot mientras Sonic era impulsado a través de una construcción en ruinas.

El erizo negro se levantó, subiendo en su Extreme Gear para lanzarse sobre su enemigo a gran velocidad.

Conectó una patada sobre la espalda del robot, lanzándolo al suelo, y antes de que éste pudiera defenderse, lo castigó con un Spin Dash, que soltaba chispas a medida que atravesaba la coraza robótica de su enemigo.

–Ya veo qué decías. –Comprendió Shadow, sin dejar de rodar. –No eres Metal Sonic… Eres mucho más débil.

Los ojos del robot relampaguearon, y expulsó una gran cantidad de electricidad como una onda expansiva azul que lanzó por los aires a Shadow. Metal estaba por culminar con un rayo láser que iba de disparar de su brazo, que convirtió en un pequeño cañón, pero, antes de siquiera intentarlo, su cuerpo se vio cubierto por una energía turquesa…

–Me defraudaste… –Escuchó.

El robot desvió sus ojos hacia arriba, de donde bajaba Silver, con una expresión completamente furiosa, pero también llena de pena y decepción…

–Nos defraudaste. –Corrigió, justo cuando sus manos centellearon con una luz azul verdoso, disparándola como decenas de hojas de energía, que volaron hacia su inmóvil objetivo como un aluvión.

Las cuchillas fueron tan poderosas que atravesaron la armadura de Metal Sonic, clavándose en su cuerpo una tras otra. La máquina empezó a luchar para liberarse, pero era inútil. Pareció rugir de frustración, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía para intentar zafarse, pero justo cuando parecía lograrlo, una última cuchilla psíquica atravesó su cráneo metálico… Sus sistemas colapsaron, su cuerpo perdió cualquier energía que tuviera almacenada, y sus ojos se apagaron…

Silver deshizo sus poderes para liberar al robot, que se desplomó en el suelo, sin vida…

Si es que tenía vida.

Silver suspiró, y estaba a punto de dar la espalda cuando sus ojos divisaron un brillo rojo cubriendo a Metal Sonic. Giró rápidamente la vista, para encontrarse que el caído androide estaba levantándose, con sus ojos brillando con una luz roja…

Retrocedió, perplejo, observando como la forma del robot cambiaba poco a poco.

–Este no es Metal Sonic… –Susurró Sonic, observando estático desde su posición.

–Es algo peor. –Concluyó Shadow, preparándose para volver a atacar.

Amy, Rouge y Omega, que se habían mantenido al margen de la situación, parecieron petrificarse cuando visualizaron por completo la forma que su enemigo había tomado…

Aquel aterrador ente que había tomado el control de toda la Egg Fleet en el pasado, y que la había fusionado con su propio cuerpo…

Neo Metal Sonic.

–Es… imposible. –Pronunció Sonic como pudo, temblando de la ira. –Él no puede volver a esa forma… Ya no es… posible.

–Nada de lo que está sucediendo es posible. –Percibió, levantando la vista, al igual que todos los demás, para confrontar a aquel chacal oculto tras una máscara de plata, que descendía imponente para aterrizar junto a Neo Metal Sonic. –Pero yo hago milagros, al igual que este…

Sin duda, lo que vendría iba a ser mucho peor.

Otro brillo carmesí inundó el cuerpo de Neo Metal Sonic, volviéndolo cada vez más grande, hasta el punto que era más alto que los destruidos edificios a su alrededor. Nadie pudo reaccionar, y solo miraban estáticos como Metal tomaba una de sus peores formas…

Una que podría destruir todo lo que quedaba de la ciudad.

–Metal Madness… –Articuló Sonic, sin poder moverse.

El dragón metálico rugió con furia, mientras Infinite se paraba encima de su cabeza, disfrutando el terror de sus enemigos, mientras su mascota los miraba con ojos asesinos y terroríficos.

–¿Ninguno de ustedes se lo esperó? –Rió el chacal. –Ya no quiero que nadie se entrometa en mi venganza, así que traje a este amiguito para que los devore mientras yo me encargo de ti…

Infinite señaló con un dedo a Shadow, y miles y miles de cubos de luz roja aparecieron a su alrededor, disparándose contra el erizo, quien los evadió con solo un Chaos Control.

El portador del Phantom Ruby salió disparado hacia el este, siguiendo a su presa cual cazador. Nada ni nadie iba a interponerse entre él y su venganza.

Y así, Sonic, Amy, Silver, Rouge y Omega se quedaron en el lugar, mientras Metal Madness los observaba a cada uno, asegurándose de no olvidarse de ninguno de ellos. Entonces, fue cuando el enorme monstruo de metal empezó a reunir una energía oscura y eléctrica en sus fauces.

–¡Corran, corran! ¡Ya, ya, ya! –Advirtió Sonic, subiéndose en el Pink Rose de Amy junto a la eriza, para que ambos, acompañados por los demás, abandonaran esa calle lo más rápido posible, que en poco tiempo se convirtió en cenizas gracias al relámpago negro que Metal Madness disparó.

Sin duda, no podrían librarse de él tan fácilmente.

Pero al menos no sería mucho más complicado de Perfect Chaos.

O eso imaginaron…

Shadow avanzó imparable por varias calles, codo a codo con Infinite. Ambos parecían competir mientras se desplazaban a través de los restos de Empire City, mientras se lanzaban distintas miradas.

Los ojos de Shadow delataban ira, frustración, pero sobre todo, intriga. ¿Quién era aquel enemigo, tan poderoso, y capaz de aparentemente invocar a seres que ya habían sido derrotados por ellos? No lo sabía, pero iba a averiguarlo. Aun así, algo se le hacía familiar… el modo en el que Infinite lo miraba, con esa confianza y suficiencia brillando en sus ojos… Finalmente lo hizo recordar.

–Zero… –Shadow se detuvo en seco, fijando sus ojos en la gema en el pecho del chacal, quien también frenó, no muy lejos del erizo negro. Sonrió bajo su máscara al darse cuenta de la razón por la cual su rival paró.

–Infinite para ti. –Le corrigió el chacal, riendo un poco. –Jamás pensé que finalmente te acordarías de mí. ¿Así que matas y luego te olvidas de tus víctimas? Que peculiar… Yo nunca me olvidé de ti, y cuando te mate, seguiré recordándote.

–Inténtalo. –Le retó Shadow. –Aunque es una pena ver en lo que te has convertido… ¿Todo este tiempo eras una marioneta de Eggman? Ja, y es curioso que nunca sospeché que ese fragmento de cristal por el que peleamos en Eggmanland… Era el Phantom Ruby.

–Uno de sus fragmentos. –Aclaró Infinite. –Cuando ustedes destruyeron el robot de Eggman hace casi un año, se dividió en varios pedazos, que se esparcieron por el mundo. Me encargó a mí la misión de recolectarlos, y eso hice. Por ello, me gané el derecho a ser el nuevo portador de la gema, y ser quien use su poder al nombre de Eggman, exterminando a todo aquel que se meta en el camino del Eggman Empire… Incluyéndote.

Dicho esto, Infinite disparó una tanda de proyectiles luminosos hacia Shadow, con los contrarrestó con sus propios Chaos Spear, estallando entre sí con una gran potencia.

Shadow se teletransportó con su Chaos Control para evadir a Infinite, quien intentó golpearlo directamente. El chacal estabilizó su vuelo, mirando a su alrededor con ojos furtivamente, cuando presintió a alguien detrás suyo. Justo cuando volteó, se encontró cara a cara con Shadow, quien, concentrado, sonrió con confianza.

–No creas que voy a dejarte tu venganza tan fácil. –Fue lo que dijo el erizo, mientras su cuerpo se teñía de un poderoso rojo. –¡Chaos Blast!

Toda la zona fue cubierta por un destello carmesí, que fue extendiéndose cada vez más, hasta que toda la cuadra se vio inundaba por la destructiva energía, que desintegraba todo a su paso.

Una vez el Chaos Blast terminó, todo fue destruido por completo. Todos los edificios ruinosos a su alrededor ya no estaban, y en lugar de la calle en la que ambos estaban luchando, solo había un enorme cráter, donde, en el centro, que encontraba el jadeante Shadow, quien observaba expectante la nube de humo enfrente suyo, donde se encontraba Infinite…

–Jejeje… Eso fue bueno. –La forma de vida suprema se quedó quieto, mientras que de la cortina de polvo emergía el portador del Phantom Ruby, aparentemente intacto, que caminaba hacia su enemigo con una mirada divertida. –Jamás pensé que podrías almacenar un poder tan grande en tu interior, Shadow, pero aun así, no puedes compararte conmigo ahora. ¡Nadie puede!

Infinite se lanzó hacia su rival como un relámpago, golpeándolo con una fuerza tan grande que el erizo atravesó varios edificios, uno tras otro, mientras su Extreme Gear caía los pies del chacal, quien lo levantó para examinarlo.

–Ya no podrás escapar. –Dijo, y en un impulso, rompió en dos la Black Shot, dejando caer sus restos en el asfalto destruido bajo sus pies. –Vas a pagar por haberme humillado… No sobrevivirás.

Infinite montó su Extreme Gear carmesí, y justo cuando estuvo por ir a por su venganza, se detuvo en seco, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor en su pecho. Miró el Phantom Ruby, y frunció el ceño cuando sus colores se distorsionaban, y su poder parecía menguar…

–Están destruyendo a Metal Madness. –Susurró el chacal. –Quizás los he subestimado, pero no permitiré que continúen con vida… Ninguno de ustedes se salvará.

El Phantom Ruby se iluminó con una luz carmesí, regresando su brillo ordinario, mientras el Crimson Eternity resplandecía con la misma luminiscencia.

–Es hora de que todos caigan. Mis olas los arrastrarán hasta la muerte. Todos terminarán sometidos. –Sentenció el chacal, mientras sus ojos parecían iluminarse.

No dijo nada más, y solo siguió a Shadow a gran velocidad, trasladando su poder a la réplica que había creado gracias a las nuevas capacidades del Phantom Ruby.

Debía asegurarse de que nadie sobreviviera a ese enfrentamiento…

Especialmente Sonic y Shadow.

Enormes misiles volaron a gran velocidad hacia los héroes, que apenas y alcanzaron a evadirlos, para después intentar contraatacar con embates directos, pero el enorme dragón metálico no retrocedió. Aguantó a duras penas los golpes y rugió con furia, provocando una onda expansiva que lanzó a sus enemigos lejos de él.

–Arg. ¡No podemos contra él! –Gruñó Rouge. –¿Qué hacemos?

–No lo sé, pero no podemos rendirnos. –Contestó Amy, tomando la iniciativa, mientras Sonic, montado junto a ella en el Extreme Gear de la eriza, se encontraba inusualmente pensativo… –¿Verdad, Sonic?

–¿Eh…? Ah, por supuesto. –Asintió el erizo, sin conseguir esconder su mirada preocupada.

–¿Pasa algo? –Le preguntó Silver, mientras el grupo se alejaba rápidamente de la zona para esquivar los proyectiles de Metal Madness.

–Es solo que… sin mi Extreme Gear soy más una carga que cualquier otra cosa… Si tan solo hubiera podido salvar la Blue Star… –Contestó Sonic, frunciendo el ceño. –Además… algo me dice que esto no ha hecho más que empezar…

Y como si sus frases fueran unas palabras mágicas, un resplandor carmesí bañó a Metal Madness, quien volvió a rugir, esta vez, con más fuerza que nunca, cambiando de nuevo su forma para una mucho peor…

–No puede… ser. –Soltó Rouge, incrédula.

–Lo sabía… –Sonic apretó los puños y mostró los colmillos, enfurecido. –Metal Overlord. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se convirtiera en algo peor…

El dragón, ahora con alas, emprendió vuelo, dejando a su paso una ola de viento que lanzó miles de escombros por doquier, que los héroes fueron obligados a esquivar.

–Objetivo localizado. –Dijo Omega, apuntando con sus cañones a su mortal enemigo. –Fuego.

Dos enormes cañonazos de energía volaron certeramente hacia Metal Overlord, quien los eludió con gran agilidad, antes de caer en picada hacia sus enemigos.

–¡Maniobras evasivas! ¡YA! –Rugió Silver, creando un muro psíquico entre ellos y su oponente para cerrarle el paso, pero, para su consternación, Metal Overlord lo atravesó como si no fuera nada, y continuó cayendo como un gigantesco meteoro hacia sus oponentes.

Sin más que hacer, Silver, Amy y Rouge procedieron a retirarse en sus tabletas voladoras, mientras Omega activaba sus propulsores para salir disparado de ahí a gran velocidad. Sonic, por su parte, se limitó a mantenerse parado en el Pink Rose de Amy, mirando seriamente a su par metálico, transformado nuevamente en esa enloquecida bestia con hambre de destrucción…

No era mucho más fuerte que Perfect Chaos, pero no sería sencillo acabar con él.

Además, aún había un tema que no había salido de su mente…

¿Dónde estaba Shadow?

Sin su Extreme Gear, era vulnerable. Eso lo sabía perfectamente. Aún tenía sus poderes para pelear, pero no era lo bastante veloz para evadir los ataques de su oponente… Si tan solo hubiera traído sus zapatillas, probablemente aún habría una oportunidad. Pero no…

Sonic era rápido, aún sin su Extreme Gear, pero, a diferencia de él, su velocidad era ordinaria. No podía igualar a Infinite en ningún sentido, si ni siquiera podría moverse lo suficientemente rápido para sobrevivir.

Estaba en una enorme desventaja.

Y sabía que su perdición estaba cerca.

No podía hacer nada al respecto, Infinite estaba a otro nivel, y ni siquiera su Chaos Blast, que era uno de sus ataques más poderosos, pudo pararlo.

No tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, negándose a ser vencido así como así. Puede que estuviera débil, cansado, herido y vulnerable, pero no iba a retroceder, ni ese día, ni ningún otro. Él jamás se había dado por vencido, y no iba a iniciar ese día.

Sus ojos rojos se fijaron al frente, donde Infinite aparecía, descendiendo con soberbia, mientras aquella aura carmesí lo rodeaba. Parecía un espíritu oscuro que venía para reclamar su alma…

O en este caso, su venganza.

–Y hemos aquí… –Dijo el chacal, bajando de su Extreme Gear para encarar a su objetivo. –Después de una humillación… después de arrebatar mi orgullo… vengo para devolvértelo. Mi venganza finalmente ha llegado, y no podría disfrutarlo tanto como ahora… Verte así, frágil y acabado, es todo lo que he soñado, verte suplicando piedad… suplicando que acabe con tu vida para que dejes de sufrir… Y finalmente, mis deseos se cumplirán. Estás aquí, y estoy aquí. Mi venganza finalmente ha llegado.

–Zero… –Respondió Shadow, sin dejarse intimidar, a pesar de su estado. –Siento haberte convertido en esto que eres ahora… Un monstruo, que solo causa destrucción adónde sea que va. Eggman te ha usado para lograr tus metas, te transformaste en su herramienta suprema para someter a este mundo, y para que toda civilización sucumba ante el fuego, tal como siempre ha deseado… Te convirtió en un arma, tal como Gerald hizo conmigo. Y todo es mi culpa… No debí de haberte lanzado al mar… no quise hacerlo.

Un silencio perduró unos segundos después de eso. Shadow bajó la mirada, esperando la reacción de Infinite, y si después de decirle todo eso aún deseaba eliminarlo, no iba a hacer nada al respecto. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para defenderse, y todo esfuerzo sería en vano. Y ni aunque estuviera en óptimas condiciones de nuevo, no podría vencerlo…

Nadie podía.

Cuando la distorsionada risa del chacal le llegó a los oídos, Shadow se petrificó. Levantó los ojos con incredulidad, y antes de que reaccionara, la mano de Infinite rodeó su cuello, asfixiándolo. El chacal levantó el cuerpo del erizo del suelo, y empezó a escanear su dolor con la mirada, soltando carcajadas del placer.

–Eres tan estúpido. Esta transformación te la debo a ti, sí, pero no es ninguna condena. ¿Monstruo me dices? No has visto de lo que soy capaz, ni el supremo poder que llevo dentro. Puedo hacer mucho más de lo que imaginas, y aún no lo sabes. Yo decidí seguir a Eggman, y lo seguiré haciendo. Somos socios, y mi trabajo es mi trabajo, y lo cumpliré de todas formas. Tú no eres mi único objetivo, Shadow. Todo este mundo lo es. Cada persona, cada ser viviente que existe en el planeta, conocerá mi nombre, y temblarán al oírlo. Ese es mi verdadero sueño, que todos teman a Infinite… Iniciando contigo… –El chacal empezó a presionar aún más fuerte, intentando aplastar la garganta de Shadow a solo fuerza bruta. –Buenas noches, forma de vida suprema. Ni siquiera tú podrás interponerte en mi camino ahora…

Sus fuerzas empezaron a abandonarlo. Sus ojos se cerraron sin energías. Dejó de luchar, y simplemente aceptó su destino. Fugaces imágenes de toda su vida pasaron por su mente, de su creación en el ARK a manos del Dr. Gerald y Black Doom, sus pocos recuerdos de Maria, cómo era ella, y lo que deseaba para el mundo… Su despertar, y el cómo sirvió a Eggman junto a Rouge, y como juntos confrontaron tantas veces a Sonic, Knuckles y Tails. Su intento de destruir el mundo, y cómo todos sus nuevos compañeros le hizo ver lo bueno del planeta, y qué hubiera deseado Maria…

Ahí, fue cuando todo estuvo claro finalmente, y murió en paz…

Pero, por azares del destino, Eggman lo hizo revivir, y las dudas volvieron a invadirlo por mucho tiempo…

Hasta que, cuando venció a Devil Doom, su vida volvió. Logró su objetivo, descubrió quién era en realidad, y cumplió su verdadero… Las últimas palabras de Maria…

"Regresar la esperanza a la humanidad…"

–Discúlpame, Maria… –Susurró con su último aliento. –No pude cumplir mi promesa…

Finalmente, todo se detuvo. Su corazón se paralizó, y sus ojos perdieron su brillo. Su vida se apagó.

Infinite soltó una última risa, y dejó caer el cuerpo inerte de Shadow, sin poder evitar sonreír… Después de todo, consiguió lo que tanto esperaba…

Consiguió su venganza.

Un pinchazo en el pecho le hizo detenerse. Un extraño dolor invadió su cuerpo, y no pudo reaccionar. Lágrimas cayeron de su rostro repentinamente, y no intentó salvar su vida cuando uno de los misiles de Metal Overlord se dirigía hacia ella…

Un borrón rojo y negro la rescató por los pelos, alejándola de la muerte, y cuando por fin reaccionó, se encontró a sí misma en los brazos de él…

–También lo sentí. –Le dijo Omega, con sus ojos artificiales relumbrando con furia. –Lo sentí…

No pudo aguantarlo más.

Rouge se desplomó en lágrimas, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al robot, mientras sollozaba ruidosamente.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre? –Le gritó Silver, acercándose junto al resto, pero, al igual que ellos, se quedó quieto al ver la situación.

–¿Rouge? –Amy y Sonic fueron los primeros en acercarse, mientras Metal Overlord los encontraba.

Una poderosa energía azul emanó con fuerza de las fauces del dragón, que, con un último rugido, se preparó para expulsarla…

Un destello rojizo golpeó directamente la cabeza del enorme robot, lanzándolo contra los restos de unos edificios con una fuerza brutal, inmovilizándolo por unos momentos.

–¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?! –Bramó Knuckles, aterrizando con su Red Rock cerca de sus amigos. –¿Qué pasa…?

El equidna se quedó estático al ver a Rouge, completamente quebrada, y entonces, una idea de lo que aconteció pasó por su mente, pero se negaba a creerlo.

–¿Shadow…? –Susurró, petrificado.

–Es curioso. –Al oír esa voz, el grupo levantó la mirada, y sus corazones se detuvieron.

Infinite, encima del Metal Overlord, sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de Shadow, como un trofeo. El chacal dibujó una sonrisa cuando sintió como sus oponentes se quebrantaban, perdiendo toda esperanza o voluntad que tenían…

Ya había ganado.

–Shadow… –Habló Sonic, apretando los puños. –No puede ser… No es… cierto… No es real. Es solo otra ilusión. No puede ser real… No es… verdad.

–¿Dudan de mí? –Rió Infinite, dejando caer el cadáver del erizo muerto hasta sus objetivos para que pudieran comprobarlo.

Sonic no titubeó y dio un brinco para atrapar el cuerpo del erizo negro, y ambos cayeron al suelo, aunque Sonic consiguió amortiguar el golpe para Shadow, aunque ya no serviría de nada…

Lo sintió.

Justo cuando puso un dedo sobre él, pudo sentirlo. Débiles lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos, y apretó los puños sobre el pecho de Shadow…

Lo sintió…

Sintió que ya no tenía vida…

Sintió que estaba muerto…

–¿Y qué tal ahora? –Prosiguió Infinite, mientras Metal Overlord rugía, impaciente por devorar a sus presas. –¿Ya me creen?

–Maldito… –Bufó Knuckles, presionando sus puños a tal grado que empezaron a sangrar, mientras sus colmillos rechinaban entre sí. –¡Lo mataste!

Knuckles se lanzó hacia Infinite con gran furia, intentando molerlo a golpes, pero el chacal lo detuvo con su mano, y de un movimiento, lo lanzó a través del suelo con una fuerza infernal.

Con un rugido furioso, Silver también se abalanzó sobre Infinite, y esta vez, el chacal no pudo detenerlo.

–¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO! –Bramó el erizo plateado, embistiendo tanto al monstruo metálico como al portador del Phantom Ruby con una potencia legendaria, arrasando con ambos por varias calles, hasta que desaparecieron del lugar…

Sonic no podía reaccionar…

Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro del erizo muerto ante él… Nunca creyó que vería a uno de sus amigos fallecido. Siempre pensó que sobrevivirían a cada situación, a cada batalla, que siempre ganarían, y se juntarían de nuevo para celebrar su victoria, como siempre, pero jamás imaginó que algo así sucedería jamás…

Tuvo sus diferencias con Shadow, muchas diferencias, pero al fin y al cabo, siempre lo consideró su amigo, su compañero de batallas, un aliado en el que siempre podría confiar. Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, mientras recordaban todas las batallas que tuvieron, tanto entre sí, como codo con codo, siempre retándose mutuamente para superar al otro. Demostrar que eran mejores.

Y ahora…

Ahora murió…

Jamás quiso que esto pasara…

Jamás…

Jamás quiso que alguno de sus amigos muriera…

–Es su culpa… –Dijo Sonic, levantando la mirada, notando que Amy lloraba en silencio a su lado, y Rouge solo miraba hacia el vacío sin demostrar algún sentimiento en sus ojos. –Infinite…

El erizo se puso de pie, sus ojos empezaron a brillar fuertemente, mientras sentía como la furia incrementaba su poder, multiplicándolo.

Su piel se oscureció, y sus pupilas desaparecieron. Sus espinas se levantaron, y sus lágrimas dejaron de caer…

Omega escaneó la transformación del erizo, y pareció sobresaltarse al determinar su poder. Era temible, indescriptible, y oscuro. Tan oscuro, que parecía corromper el alma de Sonic poco a poco…

Sabía que no podía durar en ese estado tanto tiempo, pero no planeaba detenerlo. Todo lo contrario.

Una vez Sonic salió disparado hacia el lugar donde Silver lanzó a Infinite, él lo siguió, sin percatarse de como los ojos muertos de Rouge se iluminaban con un brillo rojo intenso…

Tan furiosa estaba, que se fue volando con un rápido impulso sin mirar a Shadow, con Amy junto a él, sin dejar de llorar…

Cuando estuvo sola, la eriza se quebró por completo. Sus sollozos se hicieron más ruidosos e intensos, y ahora, que ya no había nadie quien la viera, a nadie con quien tuviera que actuar fuerte, no resistió más…

Solo deseaba que Shadow volviera a la normalidad, que todo terminara, que Infinite nunca hubiera aparecido…

Que su amigo volviera a la vida…

Una cálida luz rosa envolvió a Amy, quien ni siquiera se percató de ello, mientras, por un segundo, la expresión de Shadow cambiaba de una completamente muerta a otra disgustada, como si no tuviera un sueño muy cómodo…

 _ **¡Listo! Bueno, tuve especiales problemas con este episodio, así que puede que no esté tan bien hecho :P. ¡Aparece Dark Sonic! Ahora que posee una transformación así de poderosa, podrá hacerle frente a Infinite, y no estará solo. Los otros dos miembros del Team Dark vengarán a Shadow sin dudarlo. Sin más, espero que les haya gustado, y les comunico que últimamente tuve algunos problemas de salud y un terrible bloqueo de escritor, y por ello no eché muchas ganas a escribir esta parte, aunque me emocioné algo con la muerte de Shadow y bla, bla, bla. Espero que en los siguientes logre compensarlo.**_

 _ **Añado también que el siguiente capítulo hará referencia al último capítulo actual del fic "Sonic Fallout" del autor Gabito, por si quieren echarle un ojo. En mi opinión, el mejor fic de Sonic.**_

 _ **Ahora, sin más, cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Cuando cae la noche

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Speed Riders**

 _ **Bueno, estoy de regreso. Es una de una de los capítulos más importantes del fic, que marcará el inicio de un nuevo arco argumental… Sin más, espero que cumpla con las expectativas de un "episodio especial", y que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Buena lectura.**_

 **Chapter 8: Cuando cae la noche.**

Éste no era él, y era presente de ello. Solo quería matar, matar y seguir matando, y le era difícil mantener ese estado, pero debía hacerlo…

Por Shadow.

Le costaba mucho mantener el control, e impedir que sus instintos asesinos lo impulsaran a acabar con la vida de alguien inocente, acto que no podía permitirse.

Éste no era él, pero iba a seguir siendo así hasta que su objetivo se cumpliera…

Hasta que Infinite estuviera muerto, y pagara con eliminar a uno de sus amigos.

El erizo oscuro se desplazó por el cielo a gran velocidad, con una mirada sin sentimientos, mientras se desplazaba a gran velocidad hacia donde Silver se había llevado a Infinite, aunque de vez en cuando se distraía, cuando pasaba por un edificio destrozado, veía su reflejo en las ventanas rotas para contemplar su actual apariencia.

Su nueva forma no era del todo mala, le permitía alcanzar una velocidad mucho mayor a la común, y le da una fuerza con la que podría destrozar a Infinite sin problemas. Podría acostumbrarse a ella.

Apretó los puños, sintiendo su supremacía fluir por sus venas, dándole un poder que solo imaginaría alcanzar por sí sólo…

Un poder tan grande como Super Sonic.

Se desplazó como un relámpago de oscuridad hacia el norte de la ciudad a la caza del chacal que había matado a Shadow, con sus ojos blancos y vacíos fijos en su destino, sin mirar a ninguna otra dirección, con un solo pensamiento en su mente…

Venganza.

Finalmente había llegado al sector no destruido de Empire City, aunque se encontraba casi en su totalidad evacuado. Por suerte, alcanzó a ver a una ambulancia, que socorría a una familia que había sido atrapada bajo unos escombros. Se dirigió hacia ellos rápidamente, con cuidado de no lastimar a su pasajero inconsciente.

–Descuiden, estarán bien. –Les aseguró una enfermera a los civiles mientras los rescataban, ingresándolos con cuidado dentro de la ambulancia. –Listo. Larguémonos de aquí.

–Oye, ¿esa no es…? –Antes de que subiera al vehículo, el otro enfermero divisó a la pequeña coneja acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos en un Extreme Gear, llevando consigo a un herido Tails.

–¡Es Cream! ¿Crees que me conseguiría un autógrafo de Sonic?

–¡Concéntrate! ¡Lleva a un herido!

Ambos humanos bajaron del transporte, esperando a que la conejita aterrizara frente a ellos. Se preocuparon al comprobar que se veía sumamente afligida, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier segundo.

–¡Cream, ¿estás…?!

–¡Mi amigo está lastimado! –Les dijo la coneja, mostrándoles el cuerpo del joven zorro a ambos.

–¡Descuida, descuida! –Le calmó unos se los médicos, revisando el pulso del zorro. –No te preocupes. Él estará…

–¿Sucede algo? –Le preguntó su compañera al enfermero, que la miró sin aliento. Al ver su mirada, ella lo apartó de un empujón y juntó su oído al pecho del zorro, intentando oír sus latidos.

–¿Cómo está? –Quiso saber Cream, preocupada. Los dos enfermeros solo se miraron entre sí, conmocionados.

–Ese fue un buen ataque… –Admitió el portador del Phantom Ruby, poniéndose de pie, mientras el Metal Overlord, recostado sobre unos edificios demolidos, rugía con enfado. –Pero necesitarás mucho más que eso para hacerme daño, niño.

–Apenas comienzo. –Silver llegó fugazmente a la escena, disparando contra Infinite una ráfaga de cuchillas de su energía turquesa, que el chacal bloqueó con solo alzar una barrera de luz enfrente de él.

Metal Overlord rugió, y disparó una lluvia de misiles contra el erizo plateado, que rápidamente intentó redirigirlos, pero Infinite lo atacó con una patada al estómago, lanzándolo a través de varios edificios, hasta que terminó atascado en el pavimento a un par de calles de allí.

Los misiles de Metal Overlord continuaron su trayecto sin complicaciones, pero el erizo plateado volvió a ponerse de pie, protegiéndose de los proyectiles al crear un escudo telequinético a su alrededor. Una vez las explosiones cesaron, Silver se elevó ligeramente con su Psychic Wave, localizando con facilidad a Metal Overlord, pero no a Infinite…

Recibió un rayo de energía carmesí en la espalda que le hizo sucumbir. Cayó de rodillas, y no alcanzó a levantarse a tiempo para evadir el puñetazo del chacal, que le hizo atravesar el suelo, mientras su Extreme Gear terminó a un costado de la dañada calle…

–Patético. –Bufó Infinite, cruzándose de brazos, mientras observaba con superioridad al inmóvil Silver bajo sus pies. –No mereces siquiera llamarte héroe. Y pensar que Eggman te consideraba una amenaza. ¿Y con esta fuerza dices salvar tu futuro? Ni siquiera puedes salvar al presente de mí…

El mercenario supremo sujetó el cuello de Silver y se elevó con el erizo, asfixiándolo, sintiendo como su respiración se debilitaba, tal como hizo con Shadow…

–Siempre es un placer aplastar a los ilusos como tú. –Concluyó el chacal, mientras irradiaba su mortífera energía rojiza…

Pero algo sucedió.

Un poderoso haz de energía oscura golpeó la espalda de Infinite, haciéndole soltar a Silver de inmediato. El chacal se recuperó del golpe mientras volteaba, encarando a la nueva forma de Sonic, quien, levitando, se acercaba lentamente a su rival.

–¿Uh? –Soltó Infinite, intrigado. –¿Qué sucede contigo ahora, pequeña plaga? ¿Acaso te enojó lo que sucedió con Sha…?

Antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar, el erizo oscuro apareció frente a él a una velocidad monstruosa, penetrándolo con sus ojos blancos sin vida.

–No eres digno ni de pronunciar su nombre. –Dijo Sonic, conectando un golpe tan poderoso al rostro de Infinite que lo eyectó a muchos kilómetros de ahí, desapareciendo entre las ruinas de Empire City.

Metal Overlord reaccionó, disparando desde sus fauces un cañonazo de energía eléctrica, que Sonic contuvo con una mano sin problemas, desviándolo hacia un lado como si nada. El ataque de electricidad terminó por estrellarse contra una estructura derruida, y estalló con la fuerza de diez granadas.

–Sé que no eres real, Metal. –Alegó Sonic, ahora con su tono frío y sombrío. –Al igual que Chaos. No sé qué eres, ni me interesa. Pero pagarás muy caro por todo este desastre. Pagarás muy caro por lo que le sucedió a Shadow.

Dark Sonic se abalanzó contra el dragón robótico como un cohete, embistiéndolo con una fuerza sorprendente, que provocó que el mismo Metal Overlord terminara en el suelo. Sin embargo, logró levantarse de inmediato, y contraatacó con una tanda de poderosos misiles teledirigidos, que perseguirían a Sonic hasta finalmente alcanzarlo.

El erizo negro no se preocupó en lo absoluto, y se desmaterializó en un destello de luz oscura, que destruyó cada uno de los explosivos a una velocidad cósmica, antes de reaparecer frente al rostro de Metal Overlord y estrellarlo contra el suelo con una gran fuerza. El monstruo metálico terminó sin fuerzas para incorporarse, por lo cual rugió por última vez, antes de que Dark Sonic atravesara su corazón artificial de un embate, traspasando el cuerpo de Metal Overlord de par en par. El cuerpo inerte del ser mecánico cayó sin energías, y se deshizo en un enjambre de cubos de luz roja, que se desvanecieron segundos después.

–Ya terminé con aquello que se interponía en mi camino. –Musitó Dark Sonic, desviando su mirada ahora a donde Infinite había ido a parar. –Ahora, es momento de que él pague por todo el daño que ha causado… Infinite, lograste tu venganza… Es mi turno.

Y sin más, voló como un resplandor obscuro hacia su objetivo, sin que nadie ni nada pudiera detenerlo. Tan absorto estaba en su misión, que apenas notó como Omega y Rouge, acompañados desde la distancia por un lastimado Silver, lo perseguían con el mismo propósito que él.

Vengar a Shadow.

–Je. Chistoso que ahora ellos sean los que busquen venganza. –Reía Infinite mientras se ponía de pie, buscando con la mirada su Extreme Gear. –Y estoy seguro de que estarán tan determinados como yo en conseguirla, así que será mejor no subestimarlos.

Una vez encontró el Crimson Eternity a un costado de unas ruinas que antes eran una vivienda común y corriente, levitó hacia él, recogiéndolo. Vio aquel transporte entre sus manos, observando como su propia energía lo recorría por los conductos parecidos a venas que lo atravesaban, desde el inicio hasta su final, ayudándolo a controlar a la perfección la energía del Phantom Ruby. Podía dominar el poder de la gema por sí sólo, pero tener a algo que le daba más control sobre aquel sombrío rubí no le vendría mal. Fortalecía sus habilidades ilusorias, y sus poderes fluían mejor si esa tabla estaba bajo sus pies. Y por ello, no podría separarse de ella, y mucho menos en una situación así.

Visualizó unas figuras acercándose gracias a la particular luz del sol al atardecer, y se preparó para la batalla que iba a iniciar, mientras caía la noche…

Dark Sonic se detuvo una vez ubicó a su presa, sonriendo con malicia, mientras, junto a él, llegaban Silver, Rouge y Omega, con miradas furiosas y determinadas.

Determinadas a que Shadow recibiera justicia, y a que Infinite pagara por todas sus atroces acciones.

Infinite los observó sin inmutarse, montando su Crimson Eternity para levitar tranquilamente, mientras su cuerpo era envuelto con una fantasmal aura carmesí.

–Es un gusto encontrarme con ustedes en esta situación. Finalmente, descubriremos quiénes son los verdaderos vencedores de este encuentro. Ustedes, contra mí. El bien, contra el mal, aunque creo que sus sentimientos están distorsionando sus respectivos lineamientos. –Señaló el chacal, notando la energía oscura que irradiaban Sonic y Rouge. –Pero el punto es que deberemos descubrir ahora quién es el que tiene la correcta visión del mundo. Ustedes creen que la Tierra se encuentra en perfecto estado, que no hay que cambiar nada. Que nadie sufre en su pequeño mundo lleno de sueños y esperanzas, pero todo eso es falso. Una farsa sin sentido, que ustedes, con su sensiblería, han inventado. El mundo es oscuro y despiadado, sólo favorece a los fuertes, mientras los débiles mueren y son olvidados… Ustedes no saben lo que he sufrido, y por ello no pueden juzgarme. Si quieren demostrar que estoy equivocado, esta es su oportunidad. Combátanme, y veremos quién tiene la razón.

–Nada de eso me interesa. –Replicó Sonic, aproximándose a su enemigo. –Si has sufrido o no, lo que piensas del mundo y cómo desearías que fuera… Nada de eso importa. Lo que sí importa ahora son tus actos, crueles y despiadados. Crees que haces lo que haces por un bien mayor, pero son puras patrañas. El fin no justifica los términos. Y sufrirás las consecuencias. ¡Lamentarás ponerle un dedo encima a Shadow!

Con esas palabras, la guerra se desató. Los cuatro héroes volaron como relámpagos hacia su rival, quien creó miles de cubos virtuales a su alrededor, lanzándolos contra sus enemigos con solo mover los brazos hacia ellos.

Dark Sonic se encargó de cada uno de los proyectiles cuadrados con gran rapidez, destruyéndolos como un simple borrón oscuro, antes de acelerar contra Infinite para atacarlo. Sin embargo, el chacal logró prever el puñetazo del erizo, eludiéndolo al moverse a un costado, para después contraatacar con un gancho a la barbilla que lo lanzó por los cielos.

Rouge atacó después, conectando una letal patada al estómago que dejó al mercenario sin aliento por unos instantes. La murciélago no tardó en volver a agredir, girando como un tornado para generar el mayor daño posible a su oponente, intentando perforar el Phantom Ruby, como un enorme taladro. Sin embargo, el chacal solo descargó una onda expansiva de energía a través de su gema, mandando a volar a Rouge, pero, cuando le disparó un proyectil de energía, una pared de luz turquesa se interpuso entre ambos.

La mortal mirada de Infinite se dirigió hacia Silver, quien a pesar de su estado, no iba a mantenerse al margen de esta batalla. Reunió una gran cantidad de energía psíquica entre sus manos y disparó un poderoso cañonazo de luz hacia su rival, quien lo recibió como si nada, resistiéndolo.

–¿Esto no les parece inútil? –Les preguntó el chacal, justo cuando Omega apareció detrás de él, disparando una ráfaga de balas contra el cuerpo de Infinite furiosamente.

Pero, para la consternación de los héroes, las balas no hacían más que desviarse al chocar contra el chacal, quien, con una mirada despreocupada, disparó un proyectil de energía contra el robot, lanzándolo fuera de su vista.

Sin embargo, cuando Infinite iba a atacar ahora a Silver y a Rouge, Sonic lo confrontó, materializándose justo frente al chacal, para golpearlo con un devastador Spin Dash que lo aventó hacia abajo con una fuerza abrumadora, atravesando el suelo como un meteoro, y terminando varios metros bajo tierra.

Dark Sonic no vaciló, y se lanzó al túnel que produjo su ataque en el terreno, aventurando a través de él en la caza de su adversario…

Rouge, Omega y Silver esperaron en silencio el resultado de aquella acción, cuando sintieron que el suelo empezó a temblar…

Una enorme cantidad de energía de los colores negro y rojo emergió del terrenal de toda la zona, mientras las vibraciones acrecentaban su nivel a uno realmente peligroso.

Los tres héroes parecieron predecir lo que sucedería, por lo cual se alejaron a gran velocidad para evitarlo…

Todo el lugar se desintegró cuando las luces se fortalecieron a su máximo poder, observándose dos sombras coloridas colisionando una contra otra muchas veces.

Dark Sonic e Infinite estaban ahora uno contra uno, luchando a una velocidad hipersónica, que apenas y eran visibles. Sus poderes llegaban a un nivel inimaginable, y con cada choque entre sus fuerzas, la reacción de energía que producían destruía todo a su alrededor.

El rango de la acción empezó a crecer, y ahora, los dos combatientes se batían a duelo en diferentes sectores de Empire City, devastando todo a su paso, sin que nada pudiera detenerlos.

Y eso que solo iniciaban.

Dark Sonic se hartó de solo chocar contra Infinite y disparó desde sus manos un aluvión de haces de energía, que volaron como cohetes hacia el chacal, quien alzó una barrera de energía carmesí para después contraatacar con un rápido embate. El erizo cruzó sus brazos en forma de X encima de su pecho para amortiguar el impacto, pero eso no impidió que se viera arrastrado por el ente, terminando atascado en un edificio desolado…

El erizo oscuro emergió de la estructura sin daños aparentes y, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Infinite, invocó un vendaval de aire oscuro, que tomó desprevenido a su rival. La ráfaga de viento arrastró al chacal como si fuera una ola irresistible, estrellándolo contra varios escombros, que salieron desperdigados hacia todas las direcciones debido al impacto.

Infinite se puso de pie sin esfuerzos, conduciendo su Extreme Gear hacia Dark Sonic como si no hubiera recibido ningún daño, disparando en el proceso múltiples rayos de luz rojiza, que Sonic desvió con sus manos como si no fuera ningún esfuerzo para él, antes de volar también hacia Infinite…

La colisión entre ambos guerreros provocó una reacción catastrófica, que destruyó todo a su paso a un enorme radio, demoliendo los pocos edificios de pie en la zona, hasta el punto de que nadie pudiera distinguir si ese lugar antes se trataba de una civilización o no.

Solo se observaban cráteres y escombros por doquier, sin ningún signo de vida a la vista, donde sólo dos seres se encontraban presentes, batiéndose en un duelo épico.

Infinite fue el primero en ceder, para sorpresa del mismo, pero consiguió bloquear la patada de Dark Sonic, y contraatacar con un relámpago de energía que disparó del Phantom Ruby. El erizo oscuro se defendió con su propio láser de poder, contrarrestando el de Infinite, y reatacó con una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas que el chacal no consiguió eludir. La mayoría de los ataques alcanzaron al portador del Phantom Ruby, quien retrocedió bastante, hasta impactar contra una montaña de escombros, destruyéndolos de paso.

Dark Sonic tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, pero, cuando estaba por lanzarse a volver a atacar, se vio a sí mismo paralizado, observando como todo el ambiente se teñía de rojo, y escuchaba un sonido que no había oído desde su última batalla contra Eggman, en la Egg Fleet.

Infinite surgió imponente de los ruinas, mientras el Phantom Ruby se iluminaba de rojo con furia, extendiendo su energía en toda la zona, distorsionando la realidad misma y neutralizando la gravedad.

–Creo que este es un buen momento para decir que me gusta tu nueva apariencia. Ahora entiendes lo que yo. Te adaptas a la oscuridad, y la usas para tus propósitos. Tenemos algo en común, después de todo. Cuando has perdido algo importante, tu incontrolable furia es la que te impulsa a continuar. Tus deseos de vengarte. –Dijo Infinite, sonriendo tras su máscara.

–No me interesa nada de lo que parlotees. –Replicó Sonic, mientras su energía se incrementaba, anulando la de Infinite, para la impresión de éste último. –No me interesa nada de lo que pienses, creas o digas… No me interesas en lo más mínimo, y lo único que deseo de ti… Es muerte.

La energía de Dark Sonic empezó a volverse peligrosamente volátil al interactuar con el poder del Phantom Ruby, provocando violentas descargas de energía, que destruían aún más el terreno y sus alrededores. El chacal negro y blanco abrió los ojos con incredulidad, y no tardó en arremeter contra su oponente para detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde.

Sonic rugió cual bestia enfurecida, multiplicando por mucho su poder hasta expandirlo por toda la zona, provocando una enorme explosión de oscuridad…

Infinite salió despedido en el aire, mientras el Phantom Ruby se apagaba y el Phantom Eternity se despegaba de él y caía entre unos escombros cercanos. El chacal se estrelló contra una estructura apenas reconocible como un edificio, que terminó completamente arruinada al colisionar con el ser de ojos heterocromáticos, derrumbándose encima del mismo.

Dark Sonic se elevó, observando la destrucción que había provocado, pero para él, no fue suficiente…

El viento a su alrededor se movía violentamente, rodeándolo como un tornado, mientras creaba dos esferas de energía, una en cada una de sus manos…

Y mientras concentraba sus poderes, recordaba… y sentía.

Recordaba cómo solía ser él antes de la pérdida de Shadow, su personalidad original, sus amigos, y sus experiencias… Su esencia anterior… Materializándola en su mano izquierda como un orbe de luz de un azul completamente puro, con lenguas de energía parecida a fuego blanco que bailaban a su alrededor.

Y ahora sentía el dolor, la pena, la tristeza, la ira, la impotencia, el rencor y la culpa… Todos esos sentimientos que lo convirtieron en lo que ahora es. Una esfera de energía oscura apareció en su otra mano, irradiando violentas chispas de una corriente eléctrica.

Dark Sonic cerró los ojos y reunió sus manos, combinando ambas esferas de poder en una, de ambos colores con los que habían sido fusionados, cambiando el uno al otro de manera intermitente, hasta que simplemente se sincronizaron en uno, volviéndose de un color añil oscuro.

El erizo negro abrió sus ojos vacíos, llenos de furia y deseos de venganza, y desató todo. Todos aquellos sentimientos negativos que lo carcomían, expulsándolos de él abruptamente, para que finalmente todo acabara…

Agitó sus manos hacia Infinite con un súbito movimiento, y la esfera de energía viajó en el aire como un trueno furioso y destructivo que se aseguraría de eliminar todo rastro de vida…

Infinite se levantó de nuevo, observando los escombros a su alrededor. Estaba algo aturdido, pero cuando recuperó la compostura, se percató de que su Extreme Gear no estaba a la vista, y de inmediato lo buscó, levitando ligeramente.

Pero justo cuando ascendió, alcanzó a ver el mortal ataque que ahora mismo se dirigía hacia él para acabarlo de una vez por todas…

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para evadirlo.

El disparo de energía acertó directamente en su pecho, golpeando el Phantom Ruby con una fuerza feroz…

Una descarga de energía oscura lo envolvió, torturándolo con un dolor atroz, mientras todos los restos de Empire City a su alrededor se desintegraban a medida de que la explosión del ataque de Dark Sonic estallaba con la fuerza de una bomba nuclear.

Infinite sufrió la mayor dolencia de su vida, y antes de que todo se pusiera negro, observó cómo su gema se fisuraba, centelleando con una violenta reacción energética…

Dark Sonic volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras el aura oscura que lo envolvía se desvanecía, y regresaba a su forma ordinaria, sin siquiera intentar moverse cuando la explosión lo consumió…

El estallido pudo verse a kilómetros de distancia, por lo cual Silver, Rouge y Omega lo presenciaron, preocupándose por Sonic. Los ojos de la murciélago volvieron a la normalidad, pero ahora, su incontrolable furia se habían convertido en una pena abismal, que ahora sería lo que la atormentara por mucho tiempo…

Silver apretó los puños, consciente de que nada ni nadie pudo haber sobrevivido a esa cosa… Apenas notó la diferencia, pero, en contraste con la Súper Forma, este nuevo modo que Sonic había adquirido no le otorgaba la invulnerabilidad, lo que significaba que Sonic podría morir si se encontraba en una situación así…

Su cuerpo sería desintegrado junto con el de Infinite.

Omega escaneó la explosión, y sentenció que era imposible que algo sobreviviera a eso. Sonic había muerto. Después de descargar su energía de tal forma, era imposible que tuviera las fuerzas para resistir tal detonación. Nada la hubiera resistido. Nada podría persistir con vida después de algo así.

Bajó la mirada unos segundos, antes de dirigir sus ojos artificiales hacia su compañera, quien se había desplomado al suelo, hecha un manojo de lágrimas.

–Todo terminó, Rouge. –Le dijo Omega, intentando calmarla. Silver ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla. –Shadow estará en paz ahora que su muerte ha sido vengada.

La murciélago no dijo nada, y solo se mantuvo llorando en silencio…

Recordó cada instante que vivió junto a Shadow, todas las locas aventuras que experimentaron juntos, todas sus batallas y confrontaciones, todas sus discusiones y pleitos. Todo lo que vivieron, en uno junto al otro.

No significaba nada ahora. Todo había acabado.

Sabía que todo llegaba a su fin, pero nunca esperó que fuera tan rápido. Nunca espero que, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, todo terminara en solo un instante…

Se negaba a creerlo, pero era la realidad. La cruel y fría realidad.

La explosión se apagó. Todo rastro de luz o energía simplemente se desvaneció como si nada hubiera sucedido, dejando a su ida un silencio abismal, tan sombrío y triste que deprimió aún más al erizo plateado, cuyos ojos no pudieron evitar humedecerse…

Sonic y Shadow habían muerto, y nada iba a cambiar eso ahora…

Todo terminó, de la peor forma posible.

Y para colmo, Eggman seguía con vida, y se salió con la suya después de todo, y aún peor, se llevó las vidas de dos de sus amigos.

Ahora mismo debería estar regodeándose en la muerte de Sonic, y eso lo encolerizaba, despertaba una nueva furia dentro de él, que le impulsaba a acabar con ese viejo gordo con sus propias manos.

Pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Ni físicas, ni emocionales, para ir a buscar venganza.

Cayó de rodillas, resignado, y solo se quedó inmóvil ante la no tan agradable calma que ahora asolaba a lo que quedaba de Empire City… Las ruinas de una de las ciudades más importantes de todo el mundo, que había sido arrebatada por la mano del hombre más peligroso del mundo…

Que ahora mismo, observaba todo desde su cómoda habitación, en su moderna base secreta, donde nadie nunca podría encontrarlo.

–Fase uno, completada. –Susurró el doctor, sonriendo. –Metal, ve hacia allá ahora mismo y verifica que Infinite sobrevivió a esa explosión. Y si no, encuentra los restos del Phantom Ruby y empecemos nuestra nueva tarea. Ahora que hemos eliminado a nuestro más grande enemigo, es momento de que juguemos nuestras cartas.

–Recibido. –Dijo el robot, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la sala, con un particular brillo en sus ojos.

Apretó los puños, recordando por última vez la carrera que se había desencadenado en Rooftop Run, que tanto había disfrutado. Disfrutado con sus nuevos aliados, a los que había apuñalado por la espalda nuevamente, y lo peor, es que todavía ellos no lo sabían, y debía aprovecharse de ello, aunque no quisiera…

Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse con un destello sombrío, mientras una nueva meta aparecía en su mente. No debía preocuparse por sus enemigos, y a partir de ahora, se concentraría en su verdadero objetivo.

Servir a Eggman, y hacer realidad sus deseos a toda costa.

Aún si debía acabar él mismo con el resto de los amigos del erizo azul.

 _Y así sucedió todo. Así inició lo que sería la peor catástrofe que iba a desatarse en el planeta. No pude evitarlo. Pensé que había hecho algo bien, que había salvado a todos de un enemigo terrible…_

 _Que había vengado a Shadow._

 _Pero fue todo lo contrario. Cometí un terrible error, el peor error de toda mi vida…_

 _Y fue dejarme atrapar por la muerte…_

 _No puedo escapar._

 _No hay adónde correr._

 _Todo termina… cuando cae la noche._

 _ **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y que no me maten por cortarlo aquí :P. No me esforcé mucho por flojo, pero espero que aun así hubiera sido de su agrado, y que estén atentos a lo que viene ahora. ¿Sonic murió? ¿Tails también? Shadow ya estaba muerto, así que no preguntaré nada XD. Pero lo que sí es seguro, es que las cosas se pondrán un poco más serias a partir de ahora, y los Babylon Rogues se unirán a la fiesta ahora que descubrirán lo que sucedió, además de varios personajes que decidí agregar al equipo, con nuevos Extreme Gears.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Combatir el dolor

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Speed Riders**

 _ **¡Regresé! Luego que un pequeño descanso de casi dos semanas, estoy de vuelta, y esta vez, trayendo la segunda y última parte del fic. Tal como lo oyen. Pensé en hacer este proyecto mucho más corto, pero las cosas se alargaron hasta aquí.**_

 _ **Este capítulo es algo dramático, demostrando el choque de todas las pérdidas en cada uno de los personajes, y con alguna que otra sorpresilla. Espero que me haya salido bien.**_

 _ **Sin más, que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Combatir el dolor.**

–No debes preocuparte, Cream. ¿Me oyes? Tails estará bien. –Aseguraba Vanilla, aunque ni ella estaba al cien por ciento segura de ello. Hablaba por teléfono con su hija, y se había alterado bastante al escuchar lo que sucedió en Empire City, pero ahora debía tranquilizar a Cream.

–No lo estará, mamá… –Respondió la afligida voz de la conejita. –Los doctores dicen… que su corazón está dañado. Dicen que… hacen todo lo que pueden, pero… que no hay esperanzas.

Un fuerte dolor apareció al instante en la garganta de la mujer, quien se mordió un labio. Imaginar al pequeño zorro amarillo que tanto prometía proteger a su hija del peligro, en esa situación, le causaba un gran dolor.

Y solo era el inicio.

Al otro lado de la comunicación, en la pequeña sección de Empire City que se había salvado de la catástrofe, muchos enfermeros atendían a heridos en un enorme hospital. Muchos civiles terminaron perjudicados debido al repentino ataque de Chaos, pero hasta ahora, no habían tenido que lamentar ninguna pérdida…

Hasta ahora.

Rouge, Silver y Omega aparecieron entre la oscuridad, los dos primeros con miradas llenas de pena y tristeza. Omega, por su parte, solo estaba con la mirada gacha, para demostrar que, de alguna forma, él también se había sentido afectado por la pérdida de Shadow y Sonic…

Cream, al verlos llegar, quedó estática.

–Mamá… te llamaré después. Te amo. –Se despidió apresurada la conejita, impulsándose rápidamente junto con Cheese a reunirse con algunos de sus aliados. –¡Señor Silver, señorita Rouge, señor Omega! –Exclamó una vez estuvo cerca de ellos. –¿Lograron derrotarlo? ¿Dónde están los demás?

–Amy… está bien. Le contamos a Knuckles lo que sucedió y quiso estar un momento a solas…

–¿Y el señor Sonic? –Inquirió la coneja, olvidando por un instante la angustiante situación en la que Tails se encontraba, sin sospechar que se dirigía a una similar. –¿El señor Shadow?

Silver y Rouge se miraron un instante. La murciélago limpió una lágrima renegada que la delató.

–No lo lograron.

Otro pinchazo atacó el sensible corazón de la conejita, cuyos ojos se humedecieron casi al instante. Cheese, junto a ella, dejó de flotar, sin fuerzas, y también sollozó desconsoladamente.

Silver abrazó sin más a Cream, intentando de alguna forma consolarla. Verla en ese estado, a la persona más pura que había conocido, simplemente lo atormentaba. No podía verla llorar.

Rouge, al recordar la muerte de aquel a quien consideró su primer compañero, alguien a quien nunca podría reemplazar, bajó la mirada. Omega la miró de reojo.

El robot puso una mano sobre el hombro de la murciélago, quien al instante lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, quebrándose nuevamente.

Y el grupo se mantuvo así. Llorando.

Lamentando las pérdidas que habían experimentado en aquel terrible día…

Combatir un dolor así era algo que no podían soportar, sin importar lo fuertes que fueran físicamente.

El dolor emocional es algo que no se puede aguantar.

* * *

Horas habían transcurrido desde el ataque de Eggman e Infinite, y las cosas no habían mejorado.

Amy y Knuckles todavía no aparecían, y algunos empezaron a preocuparse por ello. Estaban en la sala de espera del hospital donde Tails estaba alojado, aguardando. Los médicos hacían todo lo posible por salvar al pequeño héroe, pero los daños que Infinite le provocó a su corazón con ese golpe fueron letales, y era muy poco probable que el joven zorro saliera con vida…

¿Cuánto más tenían que perder?

Que Shadow muriera fue un golpe muy duro para el equipo, que se multiplicó con la partida de Sonic, y ahora, ¿Tails también?

No era justo. No era justo que tuvieran que sufrir así…

Y pensar que el día había iniciado radiante, con un grupo de amigos que solo buscaba disfrutarlo al máximo… Y terminaría con tres de ellos muertos…

No parecía real. Algunos incluso seguían intentando despertar de esa pesadilla, pero en el fondo sabían que esto era realidad.

La cruda y triste realidad.

Siempre creyeron que todos podrían salir adelante, continuar sus vidas, y salir siempre sanos y salvos de cualquier peligro. Que se cuidarían entre sí, y nadie saldría herido, pero esa solamente era una mentira…

Esta experiencia les hizo abrir los ojos, pero todavía dolía… Dolía que Shadow y Sonic ya no estuvieran. Dolía que Tails estuviera a punto de perderse en la muerte por toda la eternidad. Dolía… que se sacrificaran en vano.

Eggman seguía por allí afuera, libre, y de seguro planearía continuar con sus planes de conquista, ahora que Sonic ya no existe. Pero no podían permitírselo. Omega, Silver y Knuckles eran los más animados a que Eggman pagara por la muerte de sus amigos, y también por todos los daños que le había hecho a la humanidad. La pérdida casi total de Empire City sería un golpe duro para el mundo, pero el golpe más duro, fue que perdió la protección de su famoso héroe.

Sonic estaba muerto, y no iba a regresar…

¿O sí?

* * *

Muerto…

Vivo…

Despierto…

Dormido…

Aquí no había diferencia.

¿Dónde estaba? La respuesta era incierta. No veía nada más que un vacío infinito a su alrededor. Una oscuridad fría, y eterna, que poco a poco iba consumiéndolo en la desesperación.

No había forma de regresar, y no podía superar eso. Su mente se desestabilizaba poco a poco, se alteraba, se enloquecía.

En un abismo eterno, donde no había escape.

Sonic the Hedgehog, condenado a vagar por siempre… en una eterna oscuridad.

Atormentado por la pérdida de uno de sus amigos, y sin tener la concentración para intentar volver a su realidad.

Estaba sólo, y estaría así por mucho tiempo…

Porque no había forma de retornar. De huir.

Porque de Null Space no hay forma de salir.

* * *

Su furia no le dejaba pensar tranquilamente. Debía asimilar lo sucedido, pero no era posible. La dura imagen de Sonic y Shadow le llegaba una y otra vez, e imaginarlos muertos… era un dolor inmenso para él.

No podía resistirlo.

Golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, fracturándolo por completo y creando un enorme cráter bajo sus pies. No se sentía mejor.

Repitió el proceso una y otra vez, agrandando cada vez más el boquete, buscando de alguna forma desahogarse, pero no era fácil.

Su ira seguía palpitando fuertemente, volviéndolo loco, dañándolo.

No podía resistir tanto dolor.

Los recuerdos de Sonic aparecieron uno tras otro en su mente, siendo más dolorosos que cualquier herida que haya experimentado en lo largo de su vida. Cada instante, cada día.

Nunca se relacionó bien con Shadow, pero no hacía falta. Lo conocía bastante bien, aunque no directamente. Se enfrentaron y trabajaron juntos varias veces, sí, pero jamás llegaron a intercambiar más de unas palabras. Se arrepentía de no intentar comunicarse más con él, pues, a pesar de sus discusiones iniciales, eran una familia.

Todos eran una familia, que ahora estaba rota, por culpa de…

–Eggman… –Musitó el equidna rojo, con la sangre hirviéndole al recordar a ese humano… a ese monstruo. –Eres el peor humano que pueda existir en este planeta, huevo parlanchín. Te hemos perdonado la vida muchas veces, pero esto… esto llega a otro nivel. No se quedará así. Voy a buscarte, y te aniquilaré con mis propias manos… Y tú, Infinite… ya cumpliste con tu venganza hacia Shadow. Ahora debes sobrevivir a mi venganza hacia ti. Tú, y ese gordo bigotudo pagarán por esto. Iré por ustedes, y nadie me detendrá.

No dijo nada más. Con ese juramento, tomó su Extreme Gear y comenzó a conducir lejos de la ciudad. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos todavía, pero ya no le importaba. Se estaba acostumbrando al dolor, pero sin saberlo, perdía sus otras emociones.

El odio y el rencor.

La impotencia y el arrepentimiento.

Todos estos sentimientos negativos se apoderaban de él, cambiándolo, de manera similar con lo que sucedió con Sonic.

Sus ojos, por un instante, parpadearon con un destello rojo, igual que el que se revelaba en los ojos de Rouge en la batalla contra Infinite…

La oscuridad se apoderaba de él, y solo le exigía una cosa…

Venganza.

Combatir el dolor no era fácil, pero Knuckles ya había encontrado la forma para lograrlo.

* * *

Ya no podía llorar.

Lo había intentado desde hace ya una hora, pero no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. Sus ojos hinchados lo revelaban.

Tanto dolor, un dolor tan insoportable que no podía aguantar.

Lo escuchó. Escuchó perfectamente cuando los demás le decían que Sonic había muerto…

Y escuchó cuando los doctores les informaron sobre el crítico estado de Tails.

Tantas pérdidas, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento… no podía soportarlo. Era humanamente imposible hacerlo.

Aquellos compañeros con quienes vivió tantas experiencias, tantos peligros, tantas aventuras, tantas felicidades. Aquellos compañeros que consideró una familia.

Shadow… le hubiera gustado volverse más amiga de él, pues lo veía en sus ojos. Veía que todavía sufría la muerte de Maria, día tras día, hora tras hora.

Segundo tras segundo.

Pero jamás se imaginó que podría consolarlo de alguna forma, y estaba segura de que el erizo no querría su lástima. El recuerdo de Shadow llorando en el ARK apareció en su mente de una manera tan brusca que sintió como el dolor de su garganta se incrementaba. Había logrado convencerlo aquella vez, hacerle tomar una decisión, hacerle recordar lo que Maria hubiera querido…

Y al final, nada de eso tuvo significado. Shadow murió, y jamás pudo cumplir con su nuevo objetivo…

Devolver la esperanza a la humanidad.

Tails… el solo pensar que lo perdería en cualquier instante le deseaba seguir llorando hasta morir de la tristeza. El agradable recuerdo del pequeño zorro, acompañándola, soportando sus caprichos, y apoyándola… Todo eso le hacía sentir peor. Especialmente, porque nunca le dijo gracias. Tails siempre estuvo ahí, por si necesitaba algo. Siempre quiso protegerla, cuando no era necesario, pero aun así se determinaba en ello, porque sabía que Sonic se lo pediría. Fue uno de sus mejores amigos, y ahora…

Él también iba a irse.

Y Sonic…

No podía recordarlo. Si lo recordaba, ya no iba a haber vuelta atrás, y caería en un bucle infinito de tristeza, del cual probablemente no podría salir después. Quizás permanecería deprimida el resto de su vida, lamentándose, pero…

Eso no importaría.

El recuerdo de su amado héroe salvándola de Metal Sonic hace tanto tiempo… el primer intercambio de miradas, el cómo Sonic la salvaba, la protegía, la cuidaba…

Huía de ella, por supuesto. Ella siempre lo atosigaba, lo acosaba, lo avergonzaba, y él no podría soportarlo por siempre. Le hacía sentir fatal que siempre fue consciente de ello, pero que sus caprichos lo hicieran reclamarlo como suyo igual.

Había intentado cambiar, no abrumar a Sonic con sus incómodas declaraciones de amor, ni apegarse a él, ni abrazarlo frente a todos, sin importar lo que pensaran. Quiso verlo como un amigo más, y no como su amor platónico, pero…

Eso era una mentira.

Siempre iba a verlo como su héroe, como la persona con quien quería compartir su vida. Su amor eterno.

Pero ya no significaba nada. Todo había acabado. Estaba perdida, perdida sin Sonic.

No significaba nada…

Divisó las luces de una ambulancia en la distancia. Venían por Shadow, pero no quería estar presentes cuando se llevaran su cuerpo sin vida.

Ahora mismo, caminaba por las caóticas calles de lo que quedaba de Empire City, intentando ya no quebrarse por el dolor, por la pena, pero era demasiado difícil.

No quería ver a Shadow, mientras contenían su cadáver en una bolsa negra y lo ingresaban en la ambulancia, para posiblemente no verlo nunca más…

No quería ni pensar en ello.

Por suerte, no podía ver a Sonic muerto. Si lo veía muerto, ella moriría también, eso era seguro. Sin embargo, hubiera preferido… verlo una última vez…

La ambulancia estaba regresando, pero a ella no le importó. Estaba pensando.

Dudaba de qué podría hacer ahora con su vida, si podría continuarla. Había perdido a tres de sus amigos, y era un dolor tan insoportable, que sentía que tal vez nunca podría superarlo.

Pérdidas así no se superan nunca.

No quería que su vida se fuera al drenaje, pero no iba a olvidar a aquellos que fueron su familia. No estaba dispuesta a olvidarlos.

Vio el vehículo de emergencia pasar, no muy lejos de donde ella caminaba. Ni siquiera miraba hacia esa dirección, pero logró escuchar con claridad las palabras que dijo uno de los enfermeros.

" _¿No habían dicho que era aquí donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Shadow?"_

Dio media vuelta casi al instante, con los ojos muy abiertos, y corrió de regreso. Parecía una tontería. Tal vez escuchó mal, tal vez solo eran sus deseos internos de que nada de esto estuviera sucediendo, pero quería averiguarlo.

Aferrarse a alguna esperanza.

Subió a su Extreme Gear al instante, y recorrió la destruida civilización a gran velocidad con una mirada incrédula. Se acercaba, y poco a poco, pudo comprobarlo.

El cuerpo de Shadow no estaba.

Se detuvo, intentando encontrarlo en algún lugar entre la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba segura de que se encontraba ahí tendido, pero la realidad era otra, mucho menos creíble de que se hubiera movido después de muerto.

Y era que no estaba muerto.

Escuchó un escombro caer de lo alto de un edificio en ruinas, y al levantar la mirada, vio su figura. La figura de aquel erizo oscuro, cuyo rostro inexpresivo era iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna.

Él la vio de reojo, sin importarle que lágrimas cayeran del rostro de ella, pues ahora debía asimilar lo sucedido, y descubrir como rayos seguía con vida…

Pero ella no iba a dejarlo así.

–¡SHADOOOOOW! –Vociferó la eriza, y de un enorme brinco, se abalanzó sobre la forma de vida suprema, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras volvía decaer entre las lágrimas.

Él se mantuvo estático, y soltó un bufido de fastidio, aunque luego su expresión pareció ensombrecerse…

Escuchó los incesantes sollozos de la eriza, y recordó las palabras de los enfermeros que llegaron a ese lugar…

Sonic estaba muerto, y Tails iba a estarlo pronto.

Si había regresado a la vida, había sido por una razón, y esa era obvia.

De los tres, fue él quien tuvo la suerte de revivir, y no lo deseaba así… Él no merecía la vida más que Sonic, el renombrado protector de la Tierra, o Tails, que solo era un niño inocente…

Él no debía ser quien sobreviviera, pero el destino lo quiso así…

Y lo menos que podía hacer para compensar esto, era vengarlos. Eggman por fin logró su objetivo, eliminar a su más grande rival, pero ahora tendría que lidiar con un problema mucho más grande, y era sobrevivir a la furia del erizo negro. Los ojos de Shadow relampaguearon con enfado, pues el recuerdo de Infinite también llegó como un balde de agua fría contra su cuerpo.

Ese chacal… iba a recibir un destino mucho peor que el suyo.

Ahorcarlo hasta la muerte no bastaría para desahogar sus deseos de venganza. Esta vez, no iba a tener piedad. Ya no le interesaba que fuera él quien creó a Infinite, ni los errores que cometió en el pasado.

No le interesaba ya Maria, ni la humanidad, ni nadie más.

Lo único que le interesaba ahora, era venganza.

– _Infinite…_ –Pensó Shadow, apretando los puños, aún abrazado por la afligida Amy. – _Pagarás por esto._

* * *

No podía creerlo, o no quería creerlo, pero era verdad.

Las noticias no mentían, el regreso de Eggman, el estado de Empire City, la crítica situación de Tails, la muerte de Sonic y Shadow…

Todo era cierto.

Sus puños apretados revelaban su frustración y furia. No podía ser real… Sonic siempre salía intacto de cualquier desastre, y siempre ganaban al final. ¿Cómo podría ser diferente en esta ocasión…?

La respuesta venía en forma de una gema maldita, que causaría estragos en todo el planeta, y que ahora se creía destruida nuevamente.

No podía creerlo, pero tampoco iba a quedarse sin hacer nada.

–¿Qué hacemos, jefe? –Le preguntó Storm, con una mirada expectante, pero también algo entristecida por el fatal destino de tres de sus compañeros.

Los Babylon Rogues se encontraban charlando tranquilamente en la habitación central de su dirigible, sin preocuparse por nada, mientras veían la tele. Pero toda su despreocupación se esfumó al oír lo que sucedió mientras ellos solo hacían tonterías…

Sus rivales arriesgaron sus vidas, e incluso algunos de ellos las perdieron, y ninguno de los tres se percató de ello…

Wave se mantenía callada, sentada junto a una mesa de madera donde trabajaba en los Extreme Gears del trío, pero obviamente la noticia la había conmovido, pues ahora estaba petrificada.

Storm solo aguardaba, esperando alguna respuesta, o alguna reacción de parte del líder del grupo, quien ahora mismo, estaba apoyando las manos en la mesa, con la cabeza gacha. Apretaba sus puños con frustración, temblando con ira, y sus ojos centelleando del rencor.

La respuesta a la pregunta de Storm era obvia.

Eggman iba a pagar. Pagaría por todo. Nada de esto iba a quedarse así. Sus amigos murieron por su culpa, y él salió impune, pero no iba a permitirlo. Iba a morir. Iba a sufrir por todo esto.

Y ellos iban a encargarse de ello.

El halcón alzó la vista, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con un destello rojizo por un breve instante.

–Vengaremos. –Dijo, en un tono tan sombrío e insensible que le dio un escalofrío a sus compañeros. –Vengaremos a Sonic, vengaremos a Tails, vengaremos a Shadow… Nos vengaremos de Eggman, y acabaremos con cualquiera que se cruce en nuestro camino.

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche era su camuflaje. Sus ojos rojizos iluminaban la penumbra, sin ser vistos por nadie, pues ya no existía nadie en esa zona devastada. El metal azul de su cuerpo reflejaba ligeramente los rayos de la luna, pero no era importante. Dirigiéndose a gran velocidad a aquel enorme cráter donde su doble orgánico había desaparecido, Metal Sonic se mantenía silencioso, y aunque parecía algo contradictorio, pensativo…

El que su amo por fin haya logrado cumplir con su objetivo era increíble. Pero que Sonic ya no existiera era impensable. Sin importar qué sucediera, aquel molesto erizo azul permanecía con vida, destrozando los planes de Eggman, pero ahora…

¿Había muerto realmente? Era difícil creerlo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un destello rojo entre los escombros llamó su atención. Se dirigió hacia allí al instante, aterrizando, y lo vio.

Era Infinite, o al menos lo que quedaba de él.

Su máscara estaba destrozada, y sus ojos, completamente blancos y sin vida. El cristal negro roto en su pecho revelaba qué fue lo que le sucedió…

El Phantom Ruby se llevó su vida cuando fue destruido…

Observó los trozos dispersados por la zona, localizándolos gracias a su radar, y los recolectó. Una vez los obtuvo todos, se desplazó de nuevo hacia Infinite, para arrancar el Phantom Ruby de su pecho, pero para su asombro…

–No… me toques. –La mano del chacal sujetó su brazo con fuerza, impidiéndole poner un dedo encima del rubí oscuro.

Metal Sonic observó al chacal a los ojos, que habían recuperado sus pupilas. Infinite se quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro, que revelaba aún más cicatrices de antes.

–Creí que estabas muerto.

–Y debí estarlo, pero creo que el Phantom Ruby me protegió de alguna forma. –Respondió el chacal, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. –El Crimson Eternity fue destruido. ¿Crees que el doctor podrá repararlo?

–Me preocupa más que el Phantom Ruby haya sido fragmentado de forma permanente. –Replicó Metal Sonic, montando su Metal Star. –Esperemos a que Eggman pueda restaurar su energía. Ahora sube. Debemos llevarte a la base.

–¿Puedo confiar en ti? Estoy vulnerable ahora que no tengo al Phantom Ruby conmigo, y ese último ataque me dejó demasiado débil.

–¿Crees que voy a acabar contigo, cuando me enviaron específicamente a comprobar que estabas con vida? Deja de decir tonterías y sube. Eggman necesita que estés al cien por ciento para la siguiente fase de la misión.

–¿Y cuál es?

–Lograste vencer a Sonic… –Reveló Metal Sonic con un tono algo amargo. Infinite arqueó una ceja al escuchar eso, pues no recordaba haber matado al erizo azul, aunque lo deseaba. –Pero aún hay moscas que debemos aplastar. Aunque creo que no estarás en condiciones para hacerlo. Si es así, yo me encargaré.

–Estoy conforme sabiendo que acabé con la vida de ese desgraciado de Shadow. –Bufó Infinite, subiendo en el Extreme Gear de Metal Sonic. –Mi venganza está cumplida. Ya solo debo pagar al doctor los favores que me hizo.

–Como digas… –Metal Sonic empezó a moverse, avanzando a gran velocidad a través de la derruida ciudad. –Nunca usaste todo el poder del Phantom Ruby en la batalla, ¿por qué?

Infinite solo sonrió antes de responder.

–No hubiera sido divertido aplastar a ese erizo sin antes darle esperanzas de que podía acabar conmigo.

–Te han otorgado un poder por el que muchos morirían… ¿Y lo malgastas de esta forma?

–Yo uso el Phantom Ruby como prefiera. –Contestó tajante Infinite. –Porque, después de todo, yo soy su portador.

– _Por ahora…_ –Pensó Metal Sonic. –La base de Eggman está muy lejos de aquí, así que mejor que te prepares para un largo viaje.

–Después de todo lo que tuve que esperar para hacer realidad mi venganza, me da igual cuando tardemos. He cumplido mi objetivo. –Manifestó Infinite, volteando hacia el campo de batalla donde había revelado al mundo su poder…

Lo creían muerto, acabado, pero su poderío apenas iniciaba.

–Lo siento, héroes. –Musitó, sonriendo siniestramente. –Pero es hora de apagar sus luces.

* * *

 _ **¡Y terminamos! ¿Qué les pareció el regreso del fic? ¡Espero que estuviera bien, porque ahora tendrán que esperar algo más de una semana para la actualización! Les agradezco a todos los que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer, y espero que estén presentes hasta que este fic termine. Sin más…**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Lágrimas de sufrimiento

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Speed Riders**

 _ **¡Hola amigos! Bueno, finalmente estoy de vuelta, y les traigo un nuevo episodio de este fic mío. Retomando la historia, el grupo tendrá que atravesar distintos retos a lo largo del capítulo, que incluye también la aparición de algunos personajes que se unirán a la batalla contra Eggman, que apenas inicia.**_

 _ **Sin más, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Lágrimas de sufrimiento.**

¿Dónde estaba…?

Esa era la pregunta que no podía dejar de atormentar su mente. Era un espacio casi completamente oscuro, a excepción de brillantes plataformas formadas por pequeños cubos violetas, que flotaban en aquel siniestro lugar.

Sin gravedad presente ahí, le fue difícil aterrizar en aquellos escenarios luminosos, pero todavía no tenía ni una remota idea de cómo escapar. Estaba sólo, y no había nadie más, en ningún lado…

Solo podía ver una oscuridad infinita a cualquier dirección que mirase, adornada con aquellas plataformas cuadriculares como si de estrellas alumbrando el cielo nocturno se tratasen.

Frunció el ceño, y observó su cuerpo lastimado. Lucía terribles cicatrices y quemaduras, y debería sentir un dolor de mil demonios, pero no…

No sentía nada.

Intentó correr, pero en aquella zona sin gravedad, se le hizo un poco difícil movilizarse. Cuando logró acostumbrarse al trance de ese mundo, consiguió correr bastante bien, pero no tanto como lo habría hecho en su realidad. No sabía dónde se encontraba, pero tenía que averiguarlo de alguna forma.

Si Infinite había sobrevivido, sus amigos estarían pasando un momento difícil ahora mismo.

Debía ir a ayudar.

Corrió y corrió a través de las plataformas luminosas, en busca de alguna salida, y sin detenerse ni un segundo. No se sentía cansado, ni le dolía moverse tan rápido a pesar de sus pésimas lesiones. Era como si no pudiera sentir dolor físico de ninguna forma, como si en ese mundo, solo existiera su alma.

Cuando la imagen de un destello brillante que lo desintegraba llegó a su mente, se detuvo, estático.

¿Estaba muerto?

Era una pregunta complicada de responder, pero jamás imaginó que el otro mundo fuera un lugar así, y además, ¿no se supone que debería estar plagado de personas que ya murieron?

No lo sabía, y eso le enfadaba. Le enfadaba no saber cómo regresar. Le enfadaba que Infinite hubiera matado a…

Shadow…

Recordarlo era aún traumático para él. Su rival, su compañero, su amigo…

Ya no existía.

Dolía que hubiera perdido a alguien, que si bien no era muy cercano a él, lo consideraba como uno de sus aliados más confiables…

No quería creer que se había ido…

Suspiró, tenía mucho que pensar. Eggman había vuelto con un aliado extremadamente poderoso, que de alguna manera conocía a Shadow, y que podía crear extraños clones holográficos de sus antiguos enemigos. Chaos inundó la ciudad, mientras Metal Overlord los distraía para que Infinite luchara contra Shadow sin que ninguno interviniera…

Y así pudo matarlo fácilmente.

Apretó los puños, sintiendo como la furia se volvía incontrolable dentro de él, pero no tenía energías para hacer algo al respecto. Se obligó a tranquilizarse, al menos por ahora, y concentrarse en lo importante.

Regresar a su mundo, y defenderlo como siempre había hecho.

No tenía idea de que no iba a ser tan fácil como decía.

* * *

Varias horas habían pasado desde el ataque a Empire City, y las autoridades de GUN ya habían notificado al resto del mundo sobre el regreso de Eggman, y la pérdida de Sonic y Shadow. Estas noticias conmovieron a más de uno, pero lo único que podían hacer era prepararse para combatir al doctor sin ayuda de su héroe. Ya le informarían al mundo la muerte del erizo azul, pero por ahora, lo mejor era que la población no cayera en pánico, aunque un suceso de esa magnitud no podría mantenerse oculto para siempre…

Silver había dejado el hospital por unos momentos. Quería estar sólo, superar lo que acababa de suceder, ordenar su mente inquieta, pero no podía. El recuerdo de sus amigos caídos le llegaba una y otra vez con más fuerza, y le hacía sentir que lo había perdido todo…

Pero no era así, aún tenía amigos con los que podía depender, y lo mínimo que debía hacer por Sonic y Shadow era cumplir el objetivo de ambos…

Proteger este planeta de la destrucción, y que la paz permaneciera, tanto en el pasado, como en el futuro.

Se levantó del abismo del edificio en el que estaba sentado, ya con una meta determinada…

Destruir a Eggman.

Esta vez, no iba a salirse con la suya. No iba a salir impune de todo este caos que él causó. Él también debía sufrir, como ellos estaban sufriendo.

Empezó a volar lejos de ahí a gran velocidad, gracias a su Psychic Wave. No tenía un rumbo exacto, pero no iba a quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Los demás esperarían a Tails, pero él iba a buscar a Eggman, y le haría pagar…

Iba a vengarse.

Un agudo dolor de cabeza le hizo detenerse en seco. Su mente se nubló por unos segundos, mientras sus ojos cambiaban repentinamente a un color rojo intenso…

–¿Qui-Quién eres? –Preguntó el erizo plateado, mientras sus ojos cambiaban repetitivamente de color, alternando entre rojo y dorado. – _Me has olvidado, Silver._ –Aquella no era su voz. Aquel no era él. Era alguien hablando a través de él.– _¿Cómo pudiste dejarme atrás tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo pudiste borrar todos los recuerdos que tuvimos?_

Los ojos de Silver se volvieron rojos por varios segundos, en los cuales se escuchó una aterradora risa surgir de dentro del erizo plateado.

– _Creíste haberte deshecho de mí, que ya no iba a atormentarlos, pero estás equivocado._ –Dijo Silver, o quien hablaba a por él. – _No hice más que irme temporalmente, pero he regresado. Soy yo, Silver. Soy yo… y ahora los haré lamentar a cada uno de ustedes… lamentarán, todos, el haberme destruido. Los usaré como mis marionetas para moverlos a mi voluntad. Ahora son míos._

Los ojos de Silver volvieron a su color habitual, pero el erizo ahora mostraba una mirada aterrada, mientras la imagen de unos terribles ojos amarillos aparecía en su mente.

– _Nos veremos muy pronto, Silver._

* * *

Su furia le impedía pensar con claridad, pero eso había perdido significado para él desde hace un tiempo. Ahora, solo deseaba venganza, hacer que Eggman sintiera el mismo dolor que él…

Ocean Base ahora eran solo ruinas, mientras un enfurecido equidna rojo en un Extreme Gear embestía con la potencia de una bomba nuclear las torres e instalaciones de aquella base, que otra vez estaba en funcionamiento.

Desde que lograron deshacerse de Infinite, Knuckles había viajado grandes distancias, destruyendo todas las guaridas de Eggman que recordaba. Scrap Brain, Chemical Plant, Metal Harbor, Egg Utopia, Gimme Shelter, Egg Factory y por supuesto, Eggmanland. Algunas se encontraban casi desoladas, mientras que otras solo eran instalaciones abandonadas, pero el equidna las destruyó igual, en busca del doctor.

No iba a detenerse, iba a explorar cada rincón del mundo hasta dar con él. No iba a permitir que fuera el único que no recibió ningún daño en Empire City. Él también debe sufrir. Él también debe pagar.

Sus ojos relampagueaban con destellos rojizos con cada golpe que conectaba a la estructura, destruyéndola más y más, pero eso no lo hizo detenerse. Su hambre de destrucción aún era grande, y siguió demoliendo Ocean Base, hasta que no quedara nada de ella o que el agua finalmente la inundara por completo. Lo que sucediera primero.

Ya hasta había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero no creía que habían pasado más de un día. El viaje había sido rápido, pues nunca se detuvo en ningún lugar en particular, al menos que se tratase de un posible escondite de Eggman, claro está.

No quería volver a Empire City para saber cómo se encontraba Tails… tenía miedo de recibir la noticia de que ya había muerto. No iba a soportarlo…

No soportaría saber que otro de sus amigos más cercanos ya no existía. No podía hacerlo…

Todavía dolía, y sabía que iba a seguir padeciendo aquel sufrimiento por mucho tiempo…

Pero iba a destruir hasta que se sintiera mejor, o hasta que terminara tan cansado que no pudiera seguir moviéndose…

Lo que sucediera primero.

* * *

En Empire City, el aire se veía pesado y deprimente. Gran parte de la población ya se había enterado de la muerte de los dos héroes, y que el joven Tails también estaba en peligro mortal.

En embargo, aquellos dolorosos pensamientos ni se asomaron en la mente de Amy Rose, que conducía su Pink Rose con un ánimo repentino hacia el hospital más cercano, donde suponía que se encontraban sus compañeros.

Debía decirles, debía decirles que Shadow no había muerto, o que había revivido de alguna forma. Debía contarles la verdad, para que al menos, una de sus penas se esfumara. Y especialmente, debía ver a Tails. Asegurarle que todo estaría bien, asegurarle que aún había esperanza.

Asegurarle que Eggman no había ganado.

La venganza no era un sentimiento que la eriza padecía. En realidad, ni siquiera había pensado mucho en el doctor estas últimas horas, pero no iba a dejar que él se hiciera con el mundo, mientras que ellos están con sus ánimos por el suelo.

Debían recuperarse de esta pérdida, y seguir luchando.

Eso es lo que Sonic hubiera esperado de ellos.

Distinguió aquel centro médico, y se dirigió hacia allí a gran velocidad. Una vez llegó a su destino, desabordó su Extreme Gear y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a través de los pasillos del hospital.

Suspiró con alivio al ver a Cream sentada en la sala de espera, aguardando, pero se encontró también con inesperados rostros. No solo estaban Rouge y Omega, sino también Vector, Charmy y Espio, los dos primeros con rostros afligidos, mientras el camaleón se mantenía más frío a respecto, aunque, por la forma en la que apretaba los puños, se le veía frustrado.

–¡Chicos! –Les llamó, acercándose lo más rápido posible.

–¡Amy! –Cream se puso de pie y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la eriza, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

La rosada notó como la conejita gimoteaba, intentando no volver a llorar, y no tardó en soltar la noticia.

–¡Shadow está vivo! –Anunció a todos los presentes en la sala, no solo los héroes, sino también a los civiles alrededor de ellos.

Todos voltearon hacia la eriza con miradas de sorpresa e incredulidad, especialmente Rouge, quien se puso de pie al instante.

–Dime que no bromeas. –Dijo ella, cuya vida parecía regresar a su cuerpo. –¿Él está…?

–Está… vivo. –Aseguró Amy, jadeando un poco por la carrera que le tomó llegar hasta ahí. Cream la observó con ojos llorosos, mientras Omega la fulminaba con la mirada, intentando determinar si mentía o no.

–¿Shadow sobrevivió? –Espio se puso de pie, al igual que el resto. –¿Cómo es posible? Pensé que ese chacal había acabado con él. Todos ustedes lo comprobaron, ¿verdad?

–No lo sé, y aparentemente él tampoco. –Se explicó la eriza. –No sabe lo que sucedió, pero de cierta manera no quiere averiguarlo.

–¿Y dónde está? –Se apresuró a preguntar Rouge, acercándose a Amy. –¿Dónde está?

–Fue a buscar a Eggman. –Respondió, algo preocupada. –Al igual que Knuckles.

–Al igual que Silver. –Bufó Espio, mirando hacia otro lado.

–¿Silver también?

–No lo hemos visto por aquí desde hacía unas horas. –Intervino Omega. –Espio está convencido de que fue a buscar venganza. Sería lo más lógico, la razón por la cual no ha regresado. Yo también estoy esperando a descubrir el destino de Miles para después ir a vengar a nuestros amigos caídos. Amy Rose, ¿no estás mintiendo?

–¡Jamás mentiría sobre un tema así! –Afirmó ella, decidida. –Vi a Shadow vivo con mis propios ojos, incluso pude sentirlo. Le pregunté cómo fue que sobrevivió, y él dijo que no lo sabía, pero que tampoco le interesaba. Creo que se siente culpable de ser él quien regresara a la vida, de Sonic o Tails. Se apartó de mí segundos después, y desapareció. No he vuelto a verlo desde entonces. Luego, logré ver a Knuckles dirigirse hacia las fueras de la ciudad. Se veía molesto, y supe cuáles eran sus intenciones. Chicos, será muy peligroso si Silver, Knuckles y Shadow marchan a batallar contra Eggman con tal nivel de furia dentro de ellos. Tenemos que ayudarlos a tranquilizarse, y luego todos podremos asegurarnos de que el doctor no le haga daño a nadie más…

–Nosotros no nos quedaremos fuera de esto. –Vector se puso de pie, con Charmy volando a su lado. –Ya ustedes han tomado mucho el crédito por las últimas cosas que sucedieron, pero después de esto… nunca más vamos a mantenernos al margen. Los Chaotix ayudarán con esta misión.

Espio y Charmy asintieron, coincidiendo con las palabras de su líder.

–Bien, mientras más, mejor. –Dijo Rouge, más animada. –¿Alguien podría comunicarse con los Babylon Rogues? Nos vendría bien su ayuda.

–No hay forma de contactarlos. Además, son bandidos. –Puntualizó Vector, sin estar de acuerdo.

–Bandidos, pero son lo suficientemente habilidosos en conducción de Extreme Gear que podrían superarnos en batalla a todos aquí. –Añadió Amy, racionalizando. –Ahora, no hay tiempo que perder. Cream, debes quedarte aquí para verificar el estado de Tails. Los Chaotix, busquen a los Babylon Rogues. Rouge, Omega y yo nos encargaremos de encontrar a Shadow y a los demás. Cuando estemos todos reunidos, actuaremos.

Todo el grupo asintió, de acuerdo a las palabras de la eriza, y, con ánimos renovados, cada quien fue a realizar sus respectivas asignaciones.

Vector, Charmy y Espio dejaron el hospital y condujeron hacia la frontera de la ciudad para comunicarse con GUN y así obtener ayuda de ellos para tener una ubicación más precisa de los bandidos.

Rouge y Omega los acompañaron al decidir que el robot necesitaba un Extreme Gear para seguirles el paso, y aunque el Serie-E objetó más de diez veces, al final tuvo que ceder debido a las circunstancias.

Y aprovechando a que ahora estaba sola, Amy se dirigió hacia su propia misión solitaria. Una vez desapareció por el pasillo, Cream se quedó sola. Suspiró con pesadez, y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el teléfono público del hospital para hablar con su madre. No le hacía bien no tener a nadie para apoyarse.

La eriza se encaminaba decidida hacia aquella habitación, aunque su mente no podía evitar traicionarla, y revelarle dolorosas imágenes de Tails, torturándola por dentro. Sin embargo, negaba a dejarse quebrar, aunque uno de sus amigos estuviese sufriendo, al borde de la muerte, ella no iba a contenerse.

Iba a apoyarlo, iba a darle su respaldo, y a hacerle sentir de que no estaba luchando solo, que todavía tenía a alguien ahí, junto a él.

Aunque la ida de Sonic dejaría un cráter en el zorro que jamás iba a ser llenado, ella se aseguraría de amortiguar ese dolor para él.

Iba a hacerlo despertar, sin importarle lo imposible que eso sería.

No iba a permitir que Tails muriera.

Pidió indicaciones, y los doctores la guiaron a la sala donde hospedaban a Tails, quien ahora mismo estaba en reposo, sin que nadie lo atendiera.

Suspiró al verse a sí misma frente a la entrada a aquella habitación, pero no se acobardó e ingresó dentro…

Sin embargo, al abrir las puertas, se quedó estática en el umbral de las mismas, como repelida por una barrera invisible. Su amigo yacía acostado en una cama, rodeado de extraños aparatos que emitían constantes pitidos. Un respirador artificial le ayudaba a inspirar, mientras que varios tubos se encontraban en distintas partes de su cuerpo, para registrar distintos informes médicos que eran vomitados en papel por las impresoras al pie de la cama.

Pero sin embargo, lo más traumático fue el rostro de Tails, apagado y sin vida, imagen que fue acompañada por los débiles signos vitales marcados en la pantalla al costado de la cama, con aquel constante ruido.

Respiró profundo, y se adentró sin más.

Una vez las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella, anduvo con paso lento y cauto hacia el zorro. Su respiración se vio algo agitada. Verlo en ese estado no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo, pero resistir era lo único que podía hacer.

Llegó a él, a su lado, y sostuvo la mano del zorro para que éste supiera que estaba ahí.

–Hola, Tails. –Le saludó, intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible. –¿Cómo has estado?

Al soltar esas últimas palabras, se insultó mentalmente, y trató de corregirse. Esto no era fácil para ella. No estaba para nada acostumbrada.

–¿Sabes? Sonic logró vencer a ese Infinite. La batalla duró mucho, resultaste herido, y Cream tuvo que traerte aquí. Ese sujeto era muy poderoso, y logró darnos muchos problemas. Shadow, Rouge y Omega llegaron para ayudar, pero aun así no fue suficiente… –La eriza suspiró, consciente de lo que vendría no iba a ser nada placentero, pero no iba a mentirle a Tails. Aunque ni siquiera estaba segura de que el zorro la estuviese escuchando. –Descubrimos que tenía una historia con Shadow, y deseaba vengarse de él. Nos alejó, y nos distrajo para que no pudiéramos interferir. No sabemos qué sucedió, pero dejó a Shadow en un estado tan deplorable que pensamos que estaba muerto... –Cuando el recuerdo del erizo negro, sin vida, apareció en su mente, una lágrima no pudo evitar escapársele. –Pero no fue así… sufrimos mucho cuando pensamos que había sido asesinado, pero sigue con vida. Él sigue con vida… –Lo peor estaba por venir. No iba a poder soportar mantenerse firme por más tiempo. No podía evitar sollozar al recordar a Sonic… Se estremeció de solo pensarlo. –Cuando pensamos que Shadow murió, los demás se enfadaron mucho y pelearon con más fiereza que nunca, pero yo no tuve la fuerza para ello. Caí frente a Shadow, y estuve llorando junto a él por horas… Fui débil. –El remordimiento la atormentó, pero no más que la pena. La pena y el lamento eran mucho peor. –Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Rouge y Omega combatieron contra Infinite. Algo le sucedió a Sonic, la furia pareció poseerlo. Jamás lo había visto así, pero ese estado fue el que le ayudó a ganar… No lo vi luchar, pero como lo contaron Silver y los demás… fue mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás había sido. –Su voz empezó a quebrantarse. No podía contenerlo más. –Pero Infinite era demasiado poderoso, incluso para Sonic. Solo hubo una manera de vencer, y eso fue lo peor. Hubiera preferido morir, que él muriera… –Su llanto la interrumpió, e intentó secarse las lágrimas que estaba derramando profusamente. Apretó la mano de Tails cuando añadió: –Sonic se sacrificó para salvarnos. Murió junto con Infinite, y así acabó con él. Nos protegió a todos de morir, y pudo defender el mundo hasta el final… Así era él, ¿no? Siempre pensando en los demás… en vez de cuidarse a sí mismo.

Y con eso dio una larga pausa, en la cual sus lágrimas y gemidos era lo único que se escuchaba, además del monótono sonido de las máquinas junto a la cama del zorro. Sin embargo, la eriza no había terminado.

–Todos nosotros sufrimos por la muerte de Sonic. Todos lo lamentaron mucho. Pero sé muy bien que nuestro dolor no podría compararse al tuyo. –Añadió con una voz afligida. –Él… era como tu hermano, era tu familia, y lo has perdido. Ese dolor es peor que cualquier otro… Entiendo que no desees continuar peleando después de todo esto, pero… –Nuevamente, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Amy. –Te necesitamos. Necesitamos mantenernos lo más fuertes que sea posible. No podemos dejar que la muerte de Sonic sea en vano. Él defendió el planeta hasta el final. Lo menos que podemos hacer… es imitarlo. Él no querría que te rindieras, él no querría que murieras de esta manera. Tails, por favor, sigue luchando. Te necesitamos, todos. Tenemos que estar unidos, y eso te incluye a ti. Solo juntos, podremos triunfar. –Ya se le hacía difícil hablar firmemente. Sus continuos lamentos y lágrimas le dificultaban comunicarse correctamente. –Todavía nos tienes a nosotros, Tails. Todavía tienes una familia.

Y con eso dio por terminado aquella plática. No se molestó en agregar otro comentario, y solo permaneció ahí, sentada junto al zorro, sosteniendo su mano, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para ahogar su dolor.

Quería que Tails volviera, que saliera adelante, pero…

Eso no era posible.

Perderlo ahora sería lo peor que podría suceder, y no quería que todos volvieran a decaer en la tristeza.

Tails debía levantarse.

–Por favor, Tails… –Susurró en un tono apenas audible, mientras, sin que lo notara, un mágico, pero suave destello rosa la rodeó y luego al cuerpo inconsciente de Tails. –Por favor, despierta…

* * *

–Los proyectos van conforme al plan. –Dijo el doctor, mientras caminaba por un pasillo con una Tablet en su mano. Parecía muy pensativo. –La fabricación de los centinelas no ha cometido ningún error o inconveniente, mientras que mis tropas de conquista ya han tomado un total de 16 ciudades en las últimas 24 horas… Pero apenas es un comienzo…

El científico suspiró, ignorando el silencio y la soledad a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, no estaba completamente solo. Aunque Metal Sonic e Infinite aún no habían aparecido, tenía a cierto invitado en una de las habitaciones de aquella base, y era ahí hacia donde se dirigía.

Fue informado de que Knuckles estaba destruyendo sus antiguas bases como un maniaco, y aunque no le interesaba mucho, sería muy problemático si el equidna lograra encontrar aquella base, donde llevaba a cabo sus experimentos más importantes.

Ya se encargaría de él pronto, pero ahora, debía asegurarse de que todo marchara bien con _él_ …

Abrió las puertas automáticas e ingresó a aquella habitación oscura, donde no se veía más que penumbra por doquier. Solo un tenue brillo morado, era lo único que podía distinguirse en ese lugar.

–¿Cómo vas con tu misión? –Inquirió Eggman, serio, pero nervioso. No sabía por qué, pero la cercanía con ese ente lo podía muy intranquilo. –¿Has logrado controlar las mentes de los amigos de Sonic?

– _Están cediendo poco a poco. Sus voluntades son débiles._ –Contestó una voz tenebrosa, que provocó varios escalofríos en Eggman. – _No faltará mucho a que sean consumidos por completo por su odio y rencor hacia ti, y aprovecharé ese instante para poseerlos por completo. Los usaré como mis piezas en este pequeño juego, y los haré sufrir por lo que me hicieron… Me destruyeron, y ahora no soy más que una luz incorpórea. Quiero venganza._

–Y la tendrás. Sigue con el trabajo, y asegúrate de que no haya deslices. La furia que ellos experimentan también puede ser bastante inconveniente para mis planes si saben cómo controlarla.

– _No pueden controlarme… Ya planté mi semilla en sus mentes, y solo hay que esperar a que florezca…_ –Aseguró aquel ser oscuro, con un tono bastante rencoroso. – _Cada uno de ellos, será aplastado por el peso de su propia ira. Van a lamentar haber interferido en mis planes. Pagarán…_

–Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. –Eggman le dio la espalda a su supuesto aliado, quien pareció enfurecerse más y más. –Continúa con tu trabajo, y destruye a los rebeldes por mí. Ahora mismo, tengo mil asuntos por atender. Hasta entonces, nos vemos…

Y sin más, el científico atravesó la puerta, que se cerró a sus espaldas, dejando nuevamente a aquel espectro sumido en la absoluta oscuridad.

– _Incluyéndote, Eggman._ –Añadió, mientras su furia se manifestaba como pequeñas chispas de energía púrpura, que se extendían su alrededor. – _Tú eres uno de los que pagará… Tú los ayudaste a destruirme, y lamentarás haber tomado esa decisión. Cuando recupere mi cuerpo… me aseguraré de que tu vida se apague por completo, y reclamaré todo lo que me pertenece… Todo me pertenece. La oscuridad misma volverá a materializarse en el mundo, y esta vez, ninguna luz podrá extinguirla._

* * *

 _ **Y aquí termina este episodio extrañamente dramático. Espero que les haya gustado, porque en el siguiente las cosas finalmente cambian. Los grupos que Amy formó se determinarán a cumplir sus respectivas misiones sí o sí, mientras que Eggman analiza los catastróficos daños en el Phantom Ruby, y Metal Sonic se encarga de que Knuckles deje de fastidiar a su creador…**_

 _ **No tengo mucho más que decir, además de que aquí le di un poco más de relevancia a Amy, pero bueno, eso no es muy importante. Espero que continúen leyendo esta historia, y que dejen sus reviews para saber qué tal. Hasta entonces, nos vemos pronto.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


End file.
